Breathing Underwater
by Chibiyu
Summary: No one can breathe underwater, not even the great Nick Lucas...or maybe only he can. /Complete/ -This Story won "Most Likely to be Published" for the first ever HMA Horace Mantis Awards . Thank you to all that voted.-
1. Prologue

**Koutai: **_So you have voted, so you shall receive. _

_**Breathing Underwater**_

_**Summary: **_No one can breathe underwater, not even the great Nick Lucas.

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_The sun shining brightly, the waves crashing gently against the shore and Joe yelling about sand in his swim trunks. Ah, the beach. I sat on my towel, a book in hand, only glancing up to watch Joe hop around and shake his legs, trying to get out the sand that he somehow got in there. I shook my head and Kevin laughed openly and loudly at Joe, but then screamed when Joe knocked over his sandcastle he promised Macy he would build. I shook my head and returned my attention to my book, which happened to be Hamlet by Shakespeare, the best author that was misunderstood and often put down. _

_But the book now longer held my attention. In fact, I noticed my attention wondering and my eyes dragging upwards on their own accord to survey the beauty of the lake in front of me. Sounds seemed to fade from my ears and vanish and a strange calmness set into my heart. I put my book down and walked towards the water, suddenly needing to feel the waves caress my feet and kiss my ankles._

"Dude, the water is freezing; I wouldn't if I were you!" _Joe yelled to me. But I did not hear him; the water seemed to call to me and its silent voice was all I heard. The waves tickled me feet, welcoming them with a warm stroke._

"Nick?" _I couldn't even identify the voice; it didn't matter to me anymore. The water seemed to sweep away all of my cares, worries and fears, only leaving peace and tranquility. It was when I waist deep, did I sense something was wrong, but it was too late. Something cold and scabbed gripped my right ankle with the strength of a tsunami and pulled me under me surface before I could even take a breath. _

* * *

**Koutai: **_Is it legal t have a cliffy in the prologue?_


	2. Cold Darkness

**Koutai: **_Ah, the sweet inspiration of a new story. I wrote this all in school today…so much for learning!_

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

* * *

"Nick?" _I couldn't even identify the voice; it didn't matter to me anymore. The water seemed to sweep away all of my cares, worries and fears, only leaving peace and tranquility. It was when I waist deep, did I sense something was wrong, but it was too late. Something cold and scabbed gripped my right ankle with the strength of a tsunami and pulled me under me surface before I could even take a breath. _

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ What was once warm was now ice that froze my veins and forced the air form my lungs and the strength from my limp limbs. The water that once kissed and caressed my feet was now piercing my paling skin with frozen daggers, draining the very life from my body. _

_I couldn't breathe underwater though my lungs cried for air; I was not a fish nor a merman, I was only a pathetic and weak human, proving that one mistake could end a life…my life. _

_The darkness was cold and it expanded as the thing on my ankle pulled farther from life and closer to my end. Light was nonexistent, or was my vision fading? A warm current blasted against my face, giving me an ounce of will to try and get out of this mess, even though I knew that I was about to lose my too short life. _

_I kicked blindly at the unknown thing that held my ankle in an iron grip. When I kicked it shrieked louder than a car horn and as high pitched as that stupid mosquito ringtone. I kicked it again, hating the feeling of it's scabbed scales against my skin and it let go. _

_I swan a few strokes up and my arms died as I floated, now being gently pushed to who knows where by the underwater current of the lake, accepting my fate of fading. My lungs screamed for air and as stupid as it sounds, I tried to breathe the water, hoping I could somehow become part fish and live. But no, I choked, coughing up the water, only to swallow more. My vision faded to black as my choking stopped and my heart slowed. _

_I no longer felt the cold and before my mind left, I felt the burning pain of fire in my ankle and the embrace of death's arms around my chest. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

"Nick?" Kevin called, worry in his voice.

I stood, uncertain as what to do. It was strange that Nick ignored us and weirder still that he actually got within three feet of the water. I started walking; taking my shirt off, with a small hope that the water would wash away the remaining sand in my swim shorts and that Nick would act normal if I came to bug him. But Nick stiffened and he fell down, his head disappearing underwater and not coming back up, like he would have if he tripped, my brother instincts kicked in, along with my nemesis; fear. Kevin screamed Nick's name and together we ran into the freezing water that Nick was somehow had been able to bare.

My heart thumped with something worse than fear and I ran as if someone life's depended on it, only Nick' life actually _did _depend on it. My legs burned from running to get into the deeper water and my muscles screamed for a break that would not come. The only good thing about fear was that it kept you moving, until the fear was gone, or until your life ended.

I was finally in deep enough water and Kevin was as well. We both took a deep breath and dived, opening our eyes and ignoring the burning of the lake in them. I swam foot after foot and found a drop off, and a small shred of hope. I kicked to the surface, took another breath and dived deeper than I normally would have dared.

The sun quickly faded until it was a small glow in the distance above me, but I still did not stop. It was a good thing Big Man taught me how to be a lifeguard, or else Nick would be a goner. I saw the bottom and an abnormal pale glow floating a few feet from it.

As I got closer, I saw it was a human body, pale enough to glow in the darkest of places, and still enough to be dead. _NICK! _I silently screamed, fear pushing me forwards until I was by his side and grasping his chest. His body was freezing cold and I could just make out a very faint and rapidly fading heartbeat. I pushed up with all of my strength just as my lungs started warning me of low oxygen, but my determination pushed me through it and I was soon at the surface gasping for much needed air.

Kevin swam over and helped me get Nick to shore and drag him on the beach. But by that time, Nick had no heart beat, his skin was as white as paper and his lips were pure blue. But I was Joe Lucas! Nothing can take my brother from me! Not even death!

I tilted his head back, opened his mouth and quickly gave him CPR, ignoring my disgust as my lips touched his. Nothing. Chest compressions came next and I counted them off in my head, blocking out Kevin's quiet sobs. Two more breaths and still nothing. I returned to chest compressions.

"Come on Nick. Don't leave us!" I said my voice shaking as tears ran down my face. Still no response so I made my chest compressions harder as desperation took over. _He can't be gone! _

Suddenly, Nick's eyes flew open and he took a huge and very shaky inhale. He turned to his side and coughed violently as half of the lake came up from his lungs. I starred at him, my fear of losing him leaving and my shaking hand went to his back, rubbing it in a comforting way as he coughed and coughed barley able to take in more air.

I looked up at Kevin and he was looking at me, pride and thankfulness in his wet orbs and a small smile on his face. I returned the smile and I looked over to the water.

But my gaze never met the unforgiving lake. I glanced, horrified at Nick's ankle. It was not bleeding but it had four long gouges on each side of it and the gouges were at least three inches in length with blue around the edges. Kevin reached down and felt around them before running his finger lightly over them. Nick's leg tensed and his coughing settled. Kevin shook his head in confusion, bring his attention back to Nick, who was still on his side, eyes closed and panting, trying to regain the air he lost.

I pulled him into a hug, my heart still pounding from the nightmarish experience. I could feel Nick's heart pound as well, but from fear or his heavy breathing, I knew not. Kevin wrapped his arms around both of us and I felt Nick rest his head on my shoulder and his shaking arms go around my back.

Now that the danger was over, the wind hit us and I registered being cold, even though the sun was high in the sky and its heat was intense enough to fry an egg on the boiling sand. I felt the goose bumps on Nick's arms and hugged him tighter, trying to warm him up.

After a minute, Nick pulled back and looked at me with thanks in his tired brown eyes. He opened his mouth but I shook my head.

"That's what brothers do Nick. And Kevin and I would do it again in a heartbeat." My voice full of feeling and truth. He smiled, a rarity for him, and nodded. My heart expanded at the love in his eyes and I messed up his deflated and wet curls, him not moving away or biting my hand off.

"Nick, what happened? Your ankle, did something cut it?" Kevin asked his voice full of urgency and the need to know. I looked at Nick as he looked at his ankle and touched it lightly, wonder on his face.

He did not look at us when he answered. "This will sound dumb but you guys need to know the truth, no matter who insane it makes me sound." He paused, looking at the lake as it glittered innocently, but we were not fooled but its charade. "It happened after Joe got sand down is pants and after he crushed Kevin's sand castle for Macy. I started reading, but couldn't concentrate on my book; all that existed to me was the water. It was like…I don't know…it was calling to me and I listened, falling to its prey. When you called out to me, it wasn't that I couldn't hear you, I just did not care. But when I was waist deep, something cold, scabbed and scaled grabbed my ankle and…"

Nick shivered at the memory and I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down and traced in the sand, his eyes calm, but thousands of thoughts raced behind them.

"What do we tell mom and dad when we get to our house?" I asked, more to myself than to my brothers. It was Kevin that answered.

"Nothing. No offense Nick, and we believe you, but mom and dad won't. It is best to just pretend we had a nice time at the beach while they finish the pool in the back." I nodded, seeing sense behind his words…_wait…Kevin made sense? Where is the apocalypse? _

We sat in silence, looking at the water, letting the sun dry us. Nick leaned against my shoulder, exhausted by his ordeal. Who could blame him? But still, we did not move, it was much too early to go home.

Nick suddenly sat up, shouting in surprise and pain.

"Nick?" I asked, looking at him. His hands covered his ankle as he gritted his teeth together, his eyes locked on his hands. He hissed in pain and I pried his hands form his ankle, showing the strange gouges.

But there was nothing on his ankle, only flawless skin. Nick's hands fell limp in my hold and his breath evened out. His eyes filled with fear and shock. My own heart thumped wildly again, but this time in worry more than fear. My mind came up with possible answers, but none of them realistic. _What the?_

"I think we should get home." Kevin said and I nodded, pulling Nick to his feet and Kevin grabbed our abandoned towels.

The drive was uneventful and traffic filled. Nick was in the back and he soon fell asleep against the window and I gave Kevin directions. We finally got home and I woke Nick before we pulled in.

"Remember, not a word." I reminded the occupants of the car. They all nodded and Kevin tossed away an imaginary key after locking his lips, causing Nick to roll his eyes. I almost smiled.

"Hey boys, how was the beach?" Mom asked us, her voice chipper, probably from the fact that our backyard just got a makeover complete with a hot tub and pool. Now that I think about it, what was the point about us going to the beach when we had a now finished pool?

"Relaxing. Joe got sand in his swim suit, Kevin built Macy a sand castle that Joe stopped on and I finished my book." Nick answered before running upstairs to get the shower first.

"Did you guys swim? The water must have been freezing!"

Kevin answered, fake laughter in his voice and I got worried for his answer. "Nick walked to the water to test it and Joe thought it would be funny to push him in. Nick pulled him down and Joe grabbed me. We all fell and even Nick laughed."

_Wow, maybe Kevin should take up acting, he was amazing at it! _Our mom smiled and shooed us away from get changed.

The rest of the night passed quickly and we finished it with a movie, "Finding Nemo," and Nick fell asleep on my shoulder about halfway through. I was impressed he stayed up this long. After the movie I carried him upstairs to our combined rooms and Kevin raised his drum set.

"Night Kev." I said crawling into bed.

"Night savoir of our brother." He answered quietly.

I drifted off the sleep with a small smile on my lips.

I woke up for reasons unknown, a sense of foreboding in my chest, making fear come. I looked at the clock, 2 am. I sat up and the first thing I noticed was that Nick was gone and I thought I heard the faint splash of water.

* * *

**Koutai: **_Whatcha doin'? Are you reveiwin? Hey a rhyme! Yay! Anyway, how was it? Until next Update!_


	3. Nightmare

**Koutai: **_hehe. Hi! A lot of you guessed what this chapter would hold…you were all wrong! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

**I woke up for reasons unknown, a sense of foreboding in my chest, making fear come. I looked at the clock, 2 am. I sat up and the first thing I noticed was that Nick was gone and I thought I heard the faint splash of water. **

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_**Cold. Dark. Alone. No matter where I went, no matter how much I struggled, I was doomed to die. The water shifted around me like a sleeping monster awakening as something strong and scabbed latched onto my ankle. The pain started again. Fire shot through it and the water around me did nothing to extinguish it. **_

_**I kicked blindly, feeling my legs and arms go numb as my lungs cried for air that would never come. More scabbed claws grabbed at every part of my arms and legs, dragging me down to the world of the dead and drowned. My dying heart thumped rapidly in my ears and fear shot like lightening in my mind and controlled my thoughts with its iron will. I tried to expel it, needing to stay calm, but fear doesn't leave until safety is found, or until you die. Would mine really leave in death?**_

_**I felt my whole body go limp and my thoughts vanished as I sank down through the black water. Just before my heart failed and my sight forever vanished, a bright par of glowing silver eyes flashed in my direction, murder in their eyes. **_

_I bolted up in bed, breathing hard and covered in cold sweat. Fear clutched my heart and made it hard to recognize the familiar surrounds of my desk, Kevin's part of the room, and the recording booth. I closed my eyes, taking deep and slow breaths, staying quiet, not wanting to wake my brothers. _It was just a dream, a nightmare. _I thought, trying to calm my thumping heart and silence the fear that rang in my head. After a few more breaths, I had my emotions under control again and I felt my tiredness return._

_But I did not fall back into my pillows, afraid that I would dream another dream, only worse than the previous one. I know it is stupid to fear a nightmare, but this one seemed so real and vivid, it brought back the memories of yesterday. Memoires I wanted gone. _

_My gaze drifted and rested out my window, onto the calm setting of the full moon reflecting off out pool and the cool breeze making little waves. I remembered how the lake seemed to reel me in with its alluring voice and shivered, but at the same time, I was entranced by it. How could something so normal be so…not normal? I shook my head and stood up, making my way silently downstairs and out the back door. _

* * *

_**JOE'S POV**_

__I heard the splash again and I thought of Nick, flailing just below the water, with something attached to his ankle and pulling him down, away from me and to his death. My walk turned into a run.

I bolted out the back door and stopped, just before the pool.

"What's the hurry Joe?" said the tired and quiet voice of Nick, right behind me. I jumped and turned, seeing him sitting in a lawn chair, his legs over the side and his eyes full of concern.

"I heard a splash and you weren't in bed…" I said, gesturing weakly to the pool, feeling stupid for letting fear best me twice in one day. Nick laughed lightly and pointed to the pool as another splash reached my ears.

There was a family of ducks swimming in it. Yes you heard me_, ducks. _Two parents and four little babies swam in a large circle in our new pool, silent except for the abnormally loud splashing. The male duck flapped his wings, beating them against the water and the ducklings imitated him, creating a loud splashing sound. _Oh…now I feel really stupid. _

"Why are you up?" Nick asked, pulling my attention from the little fluffy ducklings.

"Why are you?" I answered him with a question. He shrugged, but did not meet my gaze, instead looking at the ducks.

"Nick? Come on bro, what's up?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He turned his head away from me and sighed.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare," was his short reply. I gazed at him, wondering how bad it was to have forced him from bed. I mean Nick was the one that always told Frankie, Kevin and I that nightmares were just figments of a stressed mind, and not something to be afraid of.

"Wanna talk about?"

He looked uncertain. "It was just…memories of yesterday…." He shivered slightly, but not from the night air. I kept silent, waiting for him to keep going. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again.

"It was terrifying Joe." His voice was shaking a bit and sounded broken as he recalled the fearful memories that plagued his smart mind. "All there was to feel was coldness, all there was too see was black nothing. The only thought I had was I am going to die."

His hands curled into loose fists and I put my arm around his shoulder, still silent, sensing he wanted to continue.

"That thing that was on my ankle, it kept pulling my down and away from life. I was weak and powerless against it for awhile. I don't know how, but I found a module of strength in my fading body and kicked it off, swam a few strokes away and then my legs and arms stopped working and went numb." Nick's eyes were closed now as he recalled it all, fear on his barely visible face. He took a shaky breath and I found myself not wanting to hear the rest as my heart cried for Nick and filled with his fear, his words making a movie for my eyes, it was like I was watching him drown, watching him die.

"My lungs cried of air that would never come…my vision faded into the black that surrounded me and my eyes drifted closed as I felt my heart slow and almost stop. The last thing I remember is your arms coming around me, though at the time, I thought they were the arms of death, not of an angel."

It took a moment for Nick's words to soak in. "An angel?" I asked my voice quite low and quiet. Nick nodded, finally looking at me, his face void of emotion but his eyes held his truth and hidden fear and love.

I smiled and hugged him briefly, knowing we would need no words. Nick pulled away, a smile of his own on his face and erasing the fear in his eyes.

"So, want to go swimming?" I asked him playfully. He rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with such sarcasm that only Nick Lucas could obtain.

"Yeah, let's go swimming! I am in the mood for another horrifying experience!" He actually started standing before I pulled him back down, looking at him with a fake shocked expression.

For a full minute, I looked at Nick's skeptical look, and then we both cracked up with light chuckles and smiles growing on our faces. Nick yawned and we both went back inside and crept up the stairs, not surprised to see Kevin also up, by Nick's window, apparently spying on us, with a large smile of his own on his face. Nick and I both thumped him gently on the head and went to our beds.

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

It was unbearably hot when we got up and the temperature outside was already 80! So of course, much to Nick's dismay, our mom forced us all outside and back to the beach. Because we learned the pool was not yet full of water, nor treated.

But I was proud of Nick, not an inkling of fear appeared on his face as he walked into the water and Joe ran into it with multiple splashes, getting Dad soaked. Mom and dad both ran to the car to get the extra towels and Frankie went with them, saying he forgot his game boy.

Nick was in waist deep and refused to go any further and Joe never left his side. I was in front of Nick, trying to assure him that nothing would get him past me. The coldness of the water that chilled my bones and nearly froze my heart yesterday felt so good today. The cold was exactly what I needed in this hot sun. I was never more thankful that this lake was too big to ever get fully warm.

"MARCO!" Joe screamed.

"Polo." Nick and I both dully replied.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_Why do my older brothers insist on being so juvenile? In fact, the only reason I encouraged Joe, was the sole fact he would pout about it for an hour if we didn't play. Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers and everything, but sometimes I wondered how they got to be the oldest. _

_I walked to the shallow part of the beach, watching Kevin stalk right behind Joe, whose eyes were closed. I shook my head and laughed when Joe yelled Marco and Kevin whispered Polo in Joe's ear, causing him to freak out and stop the game. He turned and looked surprised to see me so far away in the little time he gave us to "hide."_

_I shook my head and was about to walk over to him when it started happening again. _

"_Nicholas..." it seemed to call, its beautiful and irresistible voice singing my name. The coldness of the waves turned pleasantly warm and the part of my body that was in the water felt calm and tingly. I felt the waves wash away my fears and worries of yesterday repeating. My awareness of those around me faded into nothing and all that existed was the water. My ankle gave a throb of pain, but the water around it seemed to caress it, stopping the fire that was kindling in its tracks. Joe came up in front me, saying my name._

"Nick, you ok?" _His voice sounded far away and distant. The lake whispered its voice again…"Answer him dear one." I blinked._

"Sorry Joe. Just zoned out. Thinking too much, you know?" _I said lightly, adding a small smile. Joe still looked concerned but he shrugged and turned to Kevin, but did not leave my side. I turned my gaze to the still retreating forms of Frankie and our parents, and then back to the lake. _

_I wanted to go in deeper, to float and lose myself in the gentle waves, to never fear or worry again. But with Joe so close, that was impossible. _

"_Nicholas…come…." The waves seemed to whisper in their sweet and almost intoxicating voices. I glanced at Joe and Kevin again, who apparently heard nothing as they continued their conversation. I felt the lake grow irritated as my own irritation grew. I wanted to go, but I couldn't!_

_I sat down, letting the waves hit my chest and Joe glanced at me, and I returned his gaze as if to say;_ What? _He smirked and challenged Kevin to a race down the beach; last one there gets sandy boxers. _Perfect.

_They took off running as I slipped silently into deeper water, finally able to slip my head under the waves and enjoy the feeling of calm it brought me as the current carried me deeper and father from the surface and the light faded into blackness._

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

As soon as Kevin and I took off, I knew something was wrong. So I risked having sandy boxers again and stopped, just in time to see yesterday repeat itself. Except Nick dived into the water himself, nothing pulling him under. From what I could see, his eyes seemed distant and they lacked their normal sparkle, it was like he was being controlled. My eyes widened in realization and I ran back to him, knowing I would never get to him in time.

* * *

**Koutai: **_I have no idea why I am obsessed with trying to drown Nick lately…huh…Until next update!_


	4. Mermaid and Angel

**Koutai: **_lol, all of you are begging for me not to kill Nick. Do you think I could possibly kill him? Don't answer that…I am kind of evil in my stories…yeah…_

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

* * *

_**JOE'S POV**_

__**As soon as Kevin and I took off, I knew something was wrong. So I risked having sandy boxers again and stopped, just in time to see yesterday repeat itself. Except Nick dived into the water himself, nothing pulling him under. From what I could see, his eyes seemed distant and they lacked their normal sparkle, it was like he was being controlled. My eyes widened in realization and I ran back to him, knowing I would never get to him in time. **

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ "Come…" The waves whispered. I was powerless to their pull. I no longer cared for breathing or the air I thought I needed. I only cared for that voice, coming to it, whether it killed me or not. _

_I stopped swimming and looked around, realizing this was the place Joe saved me from. _Joe…What was I doing? _I snapped out of the voices hold and for the first time I became aware of my burning muscles and lungs crying for air. But that wasn't all, my neck burned as if Joe touched it with the straightening iron again. My hands went to it and it took all of my willpower to not cry out from the pain._

_The water around me pulled me down until my knees hit the sandy floor of the lake. I opened my eyes, feeling the pain in my neck dull with the rest of my senses. I needed air, and I needed it now!_

"_Then just breathe young one." A voice called to me from somewhere close by. It was the same voice that lured my under here, but without the oppressive hold. _

_But why would I breathe water again? Even I, the great Nick Lucas can not do that! It would just kill me faster. _

_The voice laughed. It sounded like the tinkling of soft bells. "Dear one, only Nick Lucas can breathe underwater. I can not and will not lie child."_

_I turned to the sound of her voice, so sweet and calming and found my pounding and terror filled heart slow and my vision started fading again. _What the heck, I am going to die anyway.

_I took a small breath, like I would have with air, and to my shock and joy, I didn't choke and drown from it! I felt the water go in my nose, and out came air, and my neck tingled. My fingers danced lightly across it and I felt nothing except my neck was sensitive to the touch. I took another breath, feeling my lightheadedness vanish and my limbs get stronger. _What the heck happened? How…

"_Dear Nicholas, you have the ability only two humans in this entire world can possess. One good and one evil. As to how, you were born with this fate; that is all I can say."_

_I spun around; trying to identify and find the speaker, but no one appeared. _Who and where is she?

_The voice laughed again and the current returned, like a warm caress as a figure appeared. She was made of water, but she looked like a normal human. Her long black hair flowed out behind her as if in a wind and her blue-green eyes starred at me with wisdom and happiness. Where her feet should have been was a long tail that matched the hue of her eyes. _

"_I am called many things, The Guardian, Protector, and Mermaid, but to you, I am Nymph. As to whom I am, I am your distant ancestor, the guardian of the power of water. The power you possess dear one. But beware, even in our domain, evil lurks from my twin Nemesis. She plagues our water with her shadows and she is the cause for your attack yesterday and lured you today. You are lucky that you overcame her today, or else that poison in your ankle would have taken away your life and my hope."_

_I starred at her, unsure if I was really seeing this, or if it was just a figment of my imagination as I lay dying on the sandy bottom._

"_This is real and you are not dying, not yet anyway. I have no more time left with you dearest, but be cautious of your power and of my sister and her accomplices. It is difficult to tell enemies from friends in the world you now live in." She vanished as quickly as she appeared and I felt something moving quickly towards me. I spun around, my eyes widening. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

I ran much faster than I would have thought possible, but it still wasn't quick enough. As soon as I was near the spot Nick went under and I took the deepest breath my lungs allowed and went under, opening my eyes in the clear water and going directly to the spot I found Nick before, hoping with all of my fear filled thundering heart he would be there and was still ok.

I pushed myself, ignoring the screams of my arms and legs and swam as fast as I could; Kevin behind me was doing the same. We got to the spot in less than ten seconds and stopped, in shock.

Nick was standing on the bottom of the sandy ground, a girl in front of him. The girl's form wasn't clear to me but I could tell she was beautiful. She looked over to us, smiling and said something unheard to Nick before fading it the water. Now I was confused.

Nick turned, his eyes widening in shock when he saw us. To my relief he didn't look like he was drowning, in fact…it looked like he was breathing. But that of course is impossible. I mean, Nick is great and all, but not even Nick Lucas can breathe underwater.

Just as my lungs started crying for air, Nick gestured up and swam to us, waiting for us to follow him to the surface. For some odd reason, Nick was swimming with grace and speed never noticed before. His legs were together and he swam up like a mermaid would. It was weird, but whatever, Nick was weird.

We broke the surface together, Kevin and I gasping fro breath while Nick looked to the shore, barley panting. Scratch my last…This was weird.

I followed his gaze and was shocked to see we were closer than I thought possible and our parents and Frankie weren't back yet.

We allowed the waves to push us to the shore, taking the time to regain our strength, but all the while I sent Nick silent questions with my eyes, but he ignored them. When our feet brushed the sand, we finally saw our parents returning forms. I willed my heart to finally calm, in fear that my parents would somehow see it banging against my chest like a hammer to a nail.

"We will talk about this when we have privacy." I told Nick, my tone telling him we would not take no or silence as an answer. He nodded his eyes thoughtful. I narrowed my eyes, questions and suspicion hiding in my heart and beneath my eyes, but I kept quiet. Kevin got out of the lake and went to get a drink. I glanced at Nick, who shrugged and waved to our parents. They waved back and yelled "Go have fun!"

Nick smiled a bit as Frankie rolled his eyes and went in the water, dropping his game boy on Kevin's towel. Kevin got back in the water and our parents stayed on the beach under an umbrella. It was so quiet and the private beach would have been peaceful if I didn't have to worry about Nick drowning constantly.

When I turned back to Nick, he wasn't there. I panicked slightly, but forced myself to remain calm as I saw him underwater, swimming towards Frankie whose back was turned. I smiled; we always did this to each other. Just as I suspected, Nick grabbed Frankie's ankle and pulled, causing Frankie to fall face first in the water. Nick pulled him up, laughing as Frankie glared and walked away grumbling. I guess this was Nick's payback from Frankie doing this to him about a week ago.

………….

We finally got home around 7 pm and we were all showered and in our pajamas by 9. I love the summer and it would be more awesome if Stella and Macy were here to spend our tour-less summer with us. But nope, they won an all expense paid trip to Paris for a month, so they were having fun at least, but I missed them.

Anywho, Nick, Kevin and I were all finally alone, sitting in a circle, looking only at Nick, who looked at his hands.

"So, what happened Nick?" I asked, forcing my voice from concerning to commanding. I must have failed at it because Kevin cracked up and Nick smirked. "What?"

"Dude, your face was all like…" Kevin demonstrated a very constipated looking face and crossed his eyes. Nick cracked up and I laughed too.

"Whoops." I said, not even slightly embarrassed. Wounding my pride was the price to make my brother's laugh and I wounded it everyday without the slightest care.

"Ok, now that the ice is broken, can I tell the story?" Nick asked no impatience in his serious but light voice. We nodded and he took a deep breath.

"Ok, it started out like yesterday. You know, with the voice and stuff? Anyway, long story short, apparently I have the power to control water."

We looked at Nick like he had grown two heads. I became aware that Nick might be totally insane and in more need of mental attention than I did.

"What?" Kevin and I both asked in unison. We expected Nick to laugh and say something like 'April Fools,' but no, he just looked at us, not fazed by our shock and disbelief.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

Ok, how can I tell them without them freaking out…or what if I…nah, best to play it safe. But why does telling them feel wrong? Was this a secret that should never be revealed? I can't tell them about Nymph and what she told me, so why am I even telling them about this?

_I sighed and returned my attention to them. They still starred at me like I had two heads or something. I shook my head, forcing a small smile. _

"I'm kidding. Not even I can control water. You guys are so gullible." I got up, chuckling a little, though it was forced and went to my bed.

"So, you're not some super human?" Kevin asked his voice filled with disappointment.

_If only they would understand the truth. I shook my head and Kevin and Joe walked away, to their own beds, though I knew they still had a million more questions that I couldn't answer. No matter how much I wanted to. _

……

_It was well past one am when I sat up, unable to sleep from the thoughts of today's weirdness whirling around my brain. I got up and went outside. Looking at the stars and moon had always helped me calm my thoughts…which is a huge accomplishment. But as I sat on the lawn chair, an abnormally loud beating sound came from the sky above my head. I craned my neck and looked up, curiosity in my heart and my mind reeled with a hundred of new questions. Then I saw her. _

_She floated gracefully down from the sky, her large white wings…yes wings…carrying her down. Her long blond hair swirled in the wind and her feet touched the cold cement. Her silver eyes cut through my gaze, but they shone with kindness and wisdom. She was two inches shorter than I, but I knew she could kick me butt if she wanted to. She relaxed her wings and I watched them in wonder, all of my thoughts vanishing from shock. She smiled slightly at my shock. _

"Hello Nick. I am Belle."

* * *

**Koutai: **_I know it is shorter than normal. Belle is pronounced like bell-ey…kinda like ballet….only cooler. Lol. Next chapter well introduce a few new and interesting things so hang on until next upate!_


	5. Ice Nemesis

**Koutai: **_Remember Belle is pronounced like bell-ey…kinda like ballet….only cooler. She is based off of silvereyed angel and the other new character-Lizzy- is . enjoy. Kinda longer than normal…fyi._

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

"_Nymph/Nemesis talking"_

* * *

_**NICK'S POV**_

_**She floated gracefully down from the sky, her large white wings…yes wings…carrying her down. Her long blond hair swirled in the wind and her feet touched the cold cement. Her silver eyes cut through my gaze, but they shone with kindness and wisdom. She was two inches shorter than I, but I knew she could kick me butt if she wanted to. She relaxed her wings and I watched them in wonder, all of my thoughts vanishing from shock. She smiled slightly at my shock. **_

"**Hello Nick. I am Belle."**

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

I woke up as I rolled out of my bed. Ow. _Ok, note to self; stop rolling out of bed._ I groaned lightly as I got up, rubbing my shoulder. I looked over and saw Nick's bed empty again. I sighed, knowing that this meant Nick couldn't sleep again and went to his window. But I didn't see what I expected to see.

Nick was down there, standing, wide eyed and skeptical, at a girl. At first glance she was really beautiful, like the girl down underwater. Man_, why are the pretty ones always attracted to Nick? _I looked back down and saw something shift behind her back, something white a feathery; wings. _Ok, this day just kept getting weirder and weirder._

The winged girl said a few short words and a white dove flew to her extended hand. Her face was happy but it turned into irritation in a few seconds as she barked something at Nick, who now looked at the girl like she was insane. _Ok, Nick can have her. _

A few more words were shared and a sense of foreboding rose in my heart. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Perhaps Nick felt it too because as the girl advanced, he walked around her, his back to our pool.

The girl shouted something and her wings turned to fire and fire engulfed her hands as the dove suddenly lunged at Nick, turning into a tiger and pouncing onto him, knocking him into the pool. But before it hit the water, it turned back into a dove and landed next to the angel before turning into a girl. But I didn't care for her appearance. I ran from the window, woke Kevin with a sharp poke and ran downstairs to aid my little brother.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ Ok, my day just got stranger. The girl, Belle, stood in front of me, smiling as if waiting for an answer. I just looked at her, still in shock and slightly skeptical about this whole thing. She smiled. _

"What? Say something? Or am I too beautiful that you have no words left?" _She asked jokingly, tilting her head to the side. I found a smile growing on my face at her statement. She smiled back. _

"Who are you?" _I asked. She looked strangely at me and held out her hand and whispered a few words I could not hear. A white dove flew from the stars above and landed on her hand. _Ok…

_Confusion grew in my heart like shadows grow in the night. The girl smiled at the dove. _

"Her name is Lizzy." _She stated. When I said nothing she barked at me. _"Say hi to Lizzy!"

Is this girl insane? _I felt so stupid but thankfully Joe wasn't here to tease me later about it. _"Hi Lizzy."

_The bird tilted its head to the side, its blue eyes shone with intelligence and it chirped once. _I just stepped into crazy town…

"Who are you?" _I dared ask again. _

_Belle laughed lightly and the dove trilled along with her. _"Ignorant. I am the one who could kill you or fight by your side. I am the own that can control your destiny or let it soar unrestrained!"_ She shouted to the sky. She took a step towards me and I stepped around her, my back to the pool. _

"I AM AMAZING!" _Her wings burst into flames so hot that I could feel them from this far away and so brilliant that it hurt my eyes to look near her. Her hands engulfed in flames but she did not cry out in the expected pain. Her silver eyes turned the hue of flames and glowed brightly. I took a small step back. _

_The dove, Lizzy, flew at me, her form wavering and growing. She transformed into a tiger and knocked me into the pool. All the while my heart thundered as fear strengthened its iron hold. My thought died as horror wormed its way into my mind and I was too shocked by this sudden change to do anything but tremble. _

_But then I felt the water, which should have been freezing but wasn't, hit my back and surround my being. For a moment, I panicked and forgot I could breath underwater. I hit the pools 15 feet deep bottom and finally remembered how to breathe. _

_I looked up, my vision unhindered by the shadows that lurked in the pool and saw two girls looking down at me, the fire still burning on the angel. The other girl had short brown hair, cut and angled just beneath her chin. Her piercing blue eyes cut through my gaze, but I did not allow myself to flinch, though I wanted too. _

_I flashed back to what Nymph hinted at; my power of the water. I wished I would have questioned her more about it, but it was too late now. I found have to find out what she meant on my own. But how?_

_I backed up, underwater and noticed that my clothes were not wet; I was not wet even though I was fifteen feet under. Weird. I looked up and saw the two girls' smile and something unheard and then Joe and Kevin came into view. The fire angel turned to Joe, putting her hands together and a ball of red flames appeared between them. The dove/tiger girl got on all fours and her form wavered into a brown and golden wolf. Ok, a shape shifter…great. Fear engulfed my heart in its shadows and covered my mind with its emptiness as they both started to attack my brothers. I had to stop them…but how?!?_

"_Let me help young wave. Allow me to channel the power for you. But I need you to give up control…just until the task is complete."_

_I whirled around, forgetting the scene above me for a second, and saw Nymph, only it wasn't her. Nymph's eyes did not shine with red menace as this girl's._

Who are you?

"_Aw, you have learned to talk with your thoughts. Good. I am the one that brings content and peace of the heart. I am the one that has called you into this domain, helped you realize your identity. I am Nemesis."_

_I flashed to Nymph's warning of her and instantly became apprehensive. I had to get away, now. _

"_I am afraid, you cannot. You are MINE!" She screamed, a cold current blasted my face and pushing me against the pool wall. She was instantly in front of my face, her now all red eyes looking deep into mine her voice singing a strange tune in a language I knew not. But it sounded oddly familiar, like a long lost melody. _

_I wanted to look away, but something in her mesmerizing gaze captured my own and her voice was so sweet and calming that my defenses lowered. I felt her caress my cheek and I saw her smile with a fang filled mouth. Then, nothing. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

The flare of the angel's wings brightened as did the flame in her hand. The shape shifting girl prowled now as a wolf, stalking her prey. My gaze kept flashing to the pool, waiting for Nick to resurface. But he did not. I tried to move to the pool, but the wolf girl growled and blocked my path. The angel waged her finger at us and bent her knees, her ball of fire growing.

Just as the angel was about to release her blaze and the wolf girl pounced towards Kevin, the still water of the pool shifted in a not so natural way.

The water started swirling, like as a whirlpool, and it seemed to glow with pulsing faint red light. A girl's laughter, cold and cackling came from the water. The angel and shape shifter turned, fear in both of their eyes and the angels fire went out.

"Joe, Kevin…get inside." She whispered her voice low and shaking. But there wasn't enough time.

The whirlpool suddenly flowed upwards to the stars and standing onto top of the swirling water mass was Nick, with a girl holding him close.

Nick's eyes were oddly blank and his normal brown was now a faded red. His skin was as pale as the moon and the girl pulled him closer. The girl looked like the one from before, only it was clear she was not made of water and her eyes were the most vivid blood red I have ever seen.

"Nemesis." The fire angel spat, glaring at the girl embracing our brother. "What, no tail?"

Nemesis laughed the same chilling and cold laugh as before. "Not today daughter of the air and fyre."

The shape shifter changed back into a girl, adding her own voice into the fray. Her voice was a mix of exotic accents, like different calls of birds and the strength of bears. "Let Nick go."

Nemesis laughed again, but this time it was evident that she was mocking the two girls. "I think not. I know who he is. And who you are and I know what his brothers do not yet expect. I am going to make sure that who everyone is doesn't get out in open. Now is that so bad?"

The angel growled, her wings flaring up again, only this time they were not a dancing red and yellow, but a raging blue. Kevin and I backed away for the heat of the smokeless fire.

Confusion and a strong terror held my heart, swirling around it making it almost impossible for me to take a normal breath. Both of their holds fought for dominance and my mind soon became the battlefield. But as odd as it sounded, I wanted neither to win and for the fight to continue, afraid of both emotions and shocked without them. They were the feelings that kept one alive and the same two that held one on the brink of destruction. While they fought, it was impossible to tell which one you would end up on, and I hoped that my ending would be with living, but sometimes, it was better not knowing.

"Yeah, real smart, fire against water. Whatever shall I do?" Nemesis stated with an expression of fake horror on her perfect face and sarcasm in her voice. She leaned over and whispered something into Nick's ear, lightly stroking his hair. Nick's eyes narrowed and he raised his arm and with it, a wall of water. Fear started winning, making my feet take another step back. The shape shifter turned onto a Hippo and sat in front of us, trying to block the water.

A huge splash was heard and the water came faster than I thought possible, dousing the fire of the angel and swirling around of feet, almost knocking Kevin and me down. Thanks to the girl in the form of a hippo in front of us, the worst of the blow was blocked. Now only our shoes and pant bottoms were wet. We looked into the void face of our brother, anger beating out the fear and confusion and directing all of my rage to the girl wrapped around Nick like a snake and its prey.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ "Nicholas, teach them fear and power." Nemesis whispered, ever so sweetly into my ear. _

_My heart disobeyed but my mind and arm did not. Rising as if on its own accord, and with my arm came a wall of water. My heart begged my mind to stop, to not hurt my brothers or the slightly insane girls below, but my mind did not listen. The wave of water crashed into the people, putting out the girl's flares and surrounding the Hippo girl with water as she tried to protect my brothers. _

"_That's it Nick, now turn it down a bit. They look steamed." Again, my mind obeyed the alluring voice as my heart silently wept for release. I was no more than a puppet for her dirty work. _

_My wrist flicked in a quick circle and the water at their feet froze instantly, trapping them. But the girl transformed smartly into a bird and flew from the massive unfrozen spot the hippo took up. She landed on the ice and turned towards me, back into her girl form. _

_But she was no threat. No strong animal can walk on ice and reach me on this water column. But my shadow covered heart wished that she could. I wanted this to end, but I was too powerless, too weak to fight back against Nemesis' crushing hold over me. _

No I am not. I fought her before in the lake and I prevailed. Now is the time to do it again! _I took a deep breath, unnoticed by Nemesis and slowly, ever so slowly, gained the strength I would need. _

_Lizzy jumped higher than any girl could have and turned into a hawk of some sort, aiming at the snake around me. Nemesis chuckled, expecting me to save her, but I did not. I was already fighting her hold, pushing at the nonexistent weak spots, praying to find a light in this dark hole that was now my mind. _

_Lizzy knocked into Nemesis, causing her to fall backwards into the water, torn away from me. That was all I needed to throw off the rest of her control. It was like a fish trying to swim against a current, nearly and almost always impossible. It felt like I was extracting a long needle from my skull with the absence of blood. Pain flashed through my mind and I almost fell into the black void of my mind to run from it. But I did not, never wanting to be covered in soul crushing darkness again. _

_I turned to Nemesis, and saw her swimming to the surface, her blood red tail clearly visible in the clear water. She lunged at Lizzy, who flew above her head, but I didn't give her the chance. I froze the pool and the water around her as she jumped; making a wild swipe at the small hummingbird that was Lizzy. _

_She shrieked as she was caught in the air, powerless, caught in the ice. _

"You really shouldn't have shown me that." _I growled, leveling myself on the now frozen pool with ease. I felt no fear of slipping. I saw Lizzy land a bit unsteadily on the ice and Joe and Kevin stopped struggling to gaze at me with mixed emotions. Belle still looked tense. _

_With a single thought, all of the ice that encased people's feet melted, but the sections around Nemesis and under my feet stayed. _

"_If you think ice can contain the one that controls water, than you are stupider than I thought." Nemesis growled, her eyes flashing as the ice holding her broke and the rest of the ice melted. She landed on cement, her legs back and I fell into the water without a sound just as a storm started brewing, covering the stars and moon with dark as night clouds that rumbled threateningly. From the depths of the pool, I watched the chaos above me unfold. It was not of cowardice I hid, but of lack of energy. I had no idea, at the time, that doing acts such as freezing, lifting and heating water could be so tiresome and strength consuming. It was foolish for me, as an inexperienced teen, to attempt such feats on my own without knowing the consequence of my actions. _

* * *

_BELLE'S POV_

_ Fight fire against water huh? Well, it wasn't the first time in history this happened, but very rarely did fire conquer the water. To use a common phrase, it was like finding a needle in a hay stack. Almost impossible, but still a microscopic chance. _

Nemesis took her stance, standing with bent knees, her hands hovering parallel with the water. I took mine, right foot in front, left foot back and turned to side, wings ignited and fingering my back with their warm touch. Lizzy stood by Nick's so far useless brothers, to try and protect them. It was up to me and Nick to fight, water and fire vs. water and ice. Please let luck be on our side.

I glanced up at the storm clouds as the first drop landed on my nose and smiled. A strong wind blew, fanning my flames, making them dance hypnotically but not extinguish. I saw Nick move around in the water, in his domain, and returned my gaze to the she-demon before me. Lightening flashed and she acted.

Forcing her hands away from her, creating a geyser that curved in the air and raced towards me. But the water split in half, creating a path and passed harmlessly on either side of me, turning on its former master.

Nemesis flicked her wrist, turning the oncoming hoard of water to ice and then it melted and fell back into the pool. She pointed to the water and it swarmed around Nick, grabbing him and threw him from the pool, him landing none too gently on the cement. Lizzy was instantly by his side, keeping a watchful eye on Nemesis all the while.

I turned from the scene, anger flaring in my heart like the fire on my wings. Trust me when I say that no one wants _this _silver eyed angel to get mad, especially at you. 

* * *

**Koutai: **_Had to cut it off somewhere…not the best place but whatever I am the authoress so ha! Lol. Until next Update!_


	6. The Six

**Koutai: **_Remember Belle is pronounced like bell-ey…kinda like ballet….only cooler. She is based off of silvereyed angel and the other new character-Lizzy- is . Arie is me for the lack of another OC person/idea. Those of you who look for my usual nightly updates, I am sorry I took another day for this. I am not inspired at all. This is shorter than normal…trust me I know. _

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

"_Nymph/Nemesis talking"_

* * *

_**Belle's POV**_

**Nemesis flicked her wrist, turning the oncoming hoard of water to ice and then it melted and fell back into the pool. She pointed to the water and it swarmed around Nick, grabbing him and threw him from the pool, him landing none too gently on the cement. Lizzy was instantly by his side, keeping a watchful eye on Nemesis all the while. **

**I turned from the scene, anger flaring in my heart like the fire on my wings. Trust me when I say that no one wants **_**this **_**silver eyed angel to get mad, especially at you.**

* * *

_LIZZY'S POV_

_The wind blasted ominously from the force of the sudden storm. Nick stirred with a small groan as he pealed himself up from the cement, his arm scratched up. I was about to help him sit up when another pair of hands beat mine. I looked up the well muscled arms and found the faces of Nick's brothers, always there and always caring. _

_They helped him sit, inspecting his scrapes and holding him close. Joe glared at Nemesis and Kevin kept his eyes on his pale brother. Nick's eyes were on Nemesis as well, but they flashed between her and Belle. _

"Fire against water. What is she thinking?" _He whispered, pulling out of his brother's grips and standing. Us three got up with him. _"We have to help her Lizzy." _He said, moving forward. _

_I shot an apologetic glance to a very confused Joe and Kevin and rushed after him. Nemesis laughed as two more joined the battle, taking our stand one either side of Belle. She nodded to us, eyes of Nemesis, just as rain started falling. _

_Nemesis laughed holding out her arms, letting the rain run across her bare skin. Her red eyes glinted in a way that sang of insane joy of a battle. The pool in the center of us started swirling, as if fighting against itself. I glanced at Nick, whose eyes were on the overhead clouds with a strange look on his face. Belle bent her knees and threw fire at Nemesis, only to have the pools water rise up and extinguish her flame. Nemesis directed the water towards us and froze it into ice and hurled at us at the speed of a speeding cheetah. I ducked my head behind my hands and turned my back and Belle did the same, her wings hot enough to melt some, but not all of our icy death. I saw Joe and Kevin's fear filled eyes and I willed my own heart to slow and forced the fear out, hoping my face would be reassuring, even if I did not feel the confidence I wanted to portray._

_I braced myself for the pain that was about to explode from my back and pierce my skin and possibly heart. But the pain never came. My back was not spared though, water lightly hit my back, quite warm and soft and unexpected. I turned in surprise to see Nick, faced clenched in concentration and his eyes hard and full of warning. The first layer of ice was melted but the second layer stayed hovering in the air, cracks appearing in the crystals as they were pushed forward and forced back by the struggling of the two locked in combat. The inexperienced teen and the age old spirit fighting in a worthless combat and the winner would not be as obvious as it seemed. _

_Nemesis's eyes were full of concentration and a vein bulged in her neck. Nick was in no better of a condition. Now was the time. _

_I turned into a small bird, feeling the familiar warmth and the enlarging of objects. I flew between the shards of the cracking ice and flew straight towards the enemy Nemesis. Her eyes flashed towards me and her mouth turned into a sneer. As soon as I was close enough I turned into a bison, intending to slam into Nemesis, but that was not what happened, not at all. _

_Nemesis flicked her hand in front of my face and I got slammed in the side with water and when I landed, encased in a giant cage of ice that no mater what I turned into, I couldn't escape. Nick was too busy holding back the remaining ice and Belle was charging in turn to Nemesis, all danger aside. But like mine, Belle was extinguished, literally. _

_Her fire wings were put out and returned to white feathers and like me, she was trapped in ice. Nemesis turned to Nick, a smile on her face. _

"No more games."

_She waved her hands and forced them away from her and the ice melted and slammed into Nick, knocking him off his feet and washed him to his brother['s feet. The water froze and we were all trapped and venerable to Nemesis's wraith. At least, until Nick figured out how to free us and stop Nemesis all at once. _

_The storm overhead boomed with thunder and flashed with lightning. The lightning speed down to the ground and curved a foot above Nick's head and hit Nemesis directly in the chest, forcing the immortal back and breaking her concentration. _

_Another flash lit up the dark night and hit the ground where Nick and I once stood. In its place stood a girl with bleach blond hair and sizzling golden rod eyes. She turned away from the charred smelling Nemesis and looked to us, with her hands on her hips._

"Do I always have to save you both?!? Honestly!" _She yelled, throwing her hands in the air and thunder boomed along with her voice. The rain lightened a bit and I could tell her anger was false. Her face turned from a scowl to a smirk as she turned towards Nick. _

"Hey fro-bro, are you gonna let them out of their ice trap or are you gonna stand there with a dumb look on your face?"

_Nick looked dumbfounded but the ice the covered mine and Belle's being melted and flowed back into the pool. We all stood up and Belle and I stood in a fighting position and the girl responded likewise. Nick, Joe, and Kevin looked between us, unsure as to what to do. _

_Belle's fire flared up and I got ready to change as the girl caused the storm to strengthen. We starred unflinching at each other. _

"So, you decided to come after all, huh Arie?" _Belle stated, her voice caught between joking and cold anger._

"Well duh! Like I would miss this!" _Arie shouted, running towards us and embracing us, despite Belle's flamed wings. _

"Um, what is going on?" Joe dared to ask. "Who are you and what the heck just happened?"

_Arie laughed, finally ending her storm and letting the pale glow of the moon and stars shine through and clear her clouds. _"You didn't tell them yet? Oh well, no biggie. I always liked telling stories."

_Arie turned towards them and Joe and Kevin pushed Nick slightly behind them, obviously thinking she was crazy and would hurt them. I bit my tongue to hold back a growing laugh, knowing full well Arie had trouble hurting a fly…a fly that did not done the name of Nemesis and a few other not yet worth mentioning. _

"Well, Lizzy, Belle and I are what people call elemental protectors. Nick is one too."

"Are Joe and I one?" _Kevin interrupted. Arie smirked in a way that said 'I know something you don't know!'_

"Maybe. Maybe not."

_Joe looked at her. _

"Ok I give. Yes you do. As to what powers you hold…you have to find hat out on your own. Isn't that wonderful?"

_Joe scratched his head, confused in more ways than one. And who can blame him? Arie has a way of saying things that mean two possible things or something's that make no sense or are so weird that you have to scratch your head in wonder. _

"I'm sorry, but what?" Kevin asked.

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

Ok, you know if Kevin doesn't understand something, then you can tell it is nearly impossible to comprehend what is being said, or extremely easy to understand that you over think it. Either way, I was prepared fro a massive headache.

The girl called Arie laughed and Lizzy and Belle rolled their eyes. "Ok, as to your very vague questions, what just happened is that Nemesis, an evil water demon, controls all of the evil in Nick's domain of underwater. Nick is born of the water, meaning he can manipulate water and breathe it. Belle is a fire angel as you saw and Lizzy is a shape shifter, and I have the awesome ability of controlling storms. As to who we are, well…that is not yet set in stone."

"Arie!" Belle warned. I shot her a confused gaze that mimicked my heart's thumping. Arie shifted under her gaze, blushing slightly.

"Whoops. Mouth got away from me again! Stupid mouth. Anywho, that is that! Any questions?"  
Kevin's mouth gaped opened. "Um, as surprising as this sounds, yes. Who are you exactly?"

Lizzy sighed, shaking her head. "Arie is incompetent of answering such questions without blabbing everything. We are the daughters of fate, you could say, as you are the sons. We control the destiny of earth in our own way. Protecting or destroying our domains. Mine of animals, Belle's of fire and air, and Arie's of storms and Nick's of water. With every domain comes a light and dark side. Each will pull you trying to get you on their side, but the way you chose is up to you. Nemesis is of the dark and Nymph, her sister, is of light. There are 10 others, but 6 of those are suppressed by their siblings, unable to escape from the blinding light or dead darkness."

Belle took over. "We are the ones who chose the destiny of others and of the world. It is a big job and we can not turn our backs. No matter what the prophecy says."

Belle clamped her hand over her mouth. Arie put her hand on her hips and pursed her lips.

"So I'm the one who can't keep my mouth shut?"

* * *

**Koutai: **_Yeah, I know it is short and suckish but you know what? I am the authoress and I can do what I want. Until next update. _


	7. Cursed Fate

**Koutai: **_Remember Belle is pronounced like bell-ey…kinda like ballet….only cooler. She is based off of silvereyed angel and the other new character-Lizzy- is . Arie is me for the lack of another OC person/idea._

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

"_Nymph/Nemesis talking"_

* * *

**Lizzy sighed, shaking her head. "Arie is incompetent of answering such questions without blabbing everything. We are the daughters of fate, you could say, as you are the sons. We control the destiny of earth in our own way. Protecting or destroying our domains. Mine of animals, Belle's of fire and air, and Arie's of storms and Nick's of water. With every domain comes a light and dark side. Each will pull you trying to get you on their side, but the way you chose is up to you. Nemesis is of the dark and Nymph, her sister, is of light. There are 10 others, but 6 of those are suppressed by their siblings, unable to escape from the blinding light or dead darkness." **

**Belle took over. "We are the ones who chose the destiny of others and of the world. It is a big job and we can not turn our backs. No matter what the prophecy says."**

**Belle clamped her hand over her mouth. Arie put her hand on her hips and pursed her lips. **

"**So I'm the one who can't keep my mouth shut?"**

* * *

_ARIE'S POV_

_I put my hand over Belle's mouth and my other and on my hip. I shot her an amused look and her eyes lit up in silent laughter. _

"Wait, what prophecy?" _Joe asked._

_I looked at the three boys in front of me; Joe and Kevin confused and Nick looking at his feet, his eyes full of different emotions. How much did he know?_

"Well, it is a legend that will come to pass. I cannot go into detail until Joe's and Kevin's powers emerge, but know this; Out of the 6 seers in our domains, only one is good. Nymph. But she is weakening and won't be able to hold back Nemesis for much longer. Only Nick will know when she is gone. And when that happens, five out of the six will fight for the suppressed lights, and the last will be caught in the middle."

_I glanced around, Joe and Kevin's eyes were the size of dinner plates, Belle's looked sad and Lizzy's were unfocused and uncaring. Nick looked up at me and in his eyes I saw a vast amount of knowledge on the subject, but how? He had no idea of his power until recently…so how could he possibly know…_

"What are our powers? We need to know if a war is coming!" _Kevin and Joe said at the same time. They then looked at each other; surprised they thought and said the same thing. Nick smirked, but it quickly faded to his silent demeanor. _

"Your powers are unknown to us, though we have a strong suspicion as to what they are. Your personality links you more to what you control than your will. The remaining to elements for you two is earth which includes plants as well as rock and stone, and the control of light and darkness."

"How lame." _Joe stated_. "You took all the cool powers. So, any idea who the one caught in the middle will be?"

"The prophecy wasn't clear in that sense." _Belle quickly answered. _

_I looked again at Nick, who returned my gaze, one question full in his eyes. I shrugged and nodded, and he sighed, looking away. _

"Wait, the whole light and dark thing, how does that work? It seems worthless to me." _Kevin inserted. _

_I sighed in an impatient way. _"Light can be so blinding that the foes loses their sight of their goal. The darkness is just as hindering. And the one that controls it also can direct it only to certain people, and they see all, because light and darkness is everywhere. They are even known to se the future as well as the past."

"It's still lame_." Joe said._

_I would have retorted but Nick cried out in pain and fear, his eyes losing focus as his breathing quickened. His knees buckled and Joe caught him and supported his shaking frame. _

"The fight for dominance of water has begun and Nick is the only witness."

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ One minute I was standing, listening to the girls explain, or at least attempt to, what I somehow knew to Joe and Kevin. The next…blackness._

_It was strange, before it happened I felt a tugging pull on my mind, like a tide gently pulling you to shore. But as I ignored it, it became a tidal wave that pushed away my conscience and brought me to watch two sisters, fighting as if in a movie. _

_I was aware that I was not physically there, though I could feel the coldness of the water swirling around in a non friendly way. I could feel each underwater wave hit me with a force that would knock over houses. I could see the showdown in front of me as if I was watching it on a television. _

_Both sister's long black hair whipped around there heads like a halo and in Nemesis's case, horns. Their tails flashed as they moved gracefully, Nymph's blue green tail matched her eyes as much as Nemesis's red one matched hers. _

_Nemesis flared her arms up, freezing all of the water around them, making a sort of arena. Nymph looked around, her eyes resting briefly on me, though I knew she could not have possibly seen me. _

"_Wait sister_," Nymph said, always the peacemaker, "_By doing this, you make the scale unbalanced, forcing the prophecy to become true. Is that what you want?"_

_Nemesis laughed, her tone matching the ice she just froze as she chanted in a sing song voice. _

"_By day or by night a light shall fade The will of another eternally swayed Cutting through hearts of those once pure Creating a battle that all must endure Five shall fight five in the moonless night The sixth in the middle filled with spite One after one falls to his hand As the death of all beings befalls of the land" _

"_According to the prophecy sister dear, who's ever side the sixth male is on shall win and rule." Nemesis stated. _

_Nymph shook her head. "They shall rule over the ashes the sixth shall make."_

_Nemesis shook her head. "Always the one for peace and life. Enough Nymph. Time to say goodnight."_

_Nemesis turned the water to air, having both of the eternal beings fall onto her ice barrier with two legs and thankfully clothes. Nymph did not raise her hands or utter one word to attack, instead she pleaded._

"_Nemesis my sister, I will pass into the darkness for but one wish. I plead that you keep your place in this foreseen war and keep the balance of the tide by doing so. Your place is not where you believe it is."_

_Nemesis laughed and shook her head. "Your words are meant for the weak, which I am not. I will not follow those words but will do another task. The true one in your light heart. You wish for me to not harm the Lucas heir, so be it. His mind will remain his own from now on, my influence will hold no sway."_

_Nymph nodded and Nemesis delivered the final blow. I watched Nymph's form fade and disintegrate into the air and an unimaginable pain and sorrow racked through my entire being. It was like half of my mind was being torn away and half of my heart was being killed. It was a fire that no water could extinguish, a poison without an antidote, death without an end. _

_Nemesis cold laughter filled my ears as the scene faded to black and I became aware my physical surroundings. I felt myself shaking violently from the torment I endured and my breaths came in quick and shallow bursts for it hurt too much to do anything else. The cold cement was under my knees and warm arms were around my shoulders and I leaned against someone's chest, listening to the calming beat of their heart, waiting for this agony to subside. _

_I felt some of my own light fade with Nymph and darkness spread across my soul, spreading its weight throughout my conscience. I did not fight it, knowing it would do more harm than good, I just let my remaining light blot it out when it tried to cover. Eventually the ache faded and I allowed myself to relax a bit against whoever held me, but the misery of losing Nymph, my one hope to understand this all, was still prominent in the darkness of my heart. I let my breaths deepen and slow and my shaking subsided somewhat. _

"Nick? What did you see?" _Arie's quiet voice asked. I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak right now and if I opened my eyes, I was certain tears would start following. _

"Is it what we feared? Did Nemesis create darkness by banishing light?" _Arie again asked, but this time I only had to nod, and who knew such an action would be so impossible. But I managed it with a small jerk and the arms around my tightened, whispering lost words._

"It is as we feared then. Nemesis brought in onto herself to make the prophecy a reality. It is now a race against time." _Lizzy stated. _

_I opened my eyes, hoping the tears I felt would not spill, and looked at my open hand. I knew the prophecy now and Joe, Kevin or I would be the sixth, the one to end the war and possibly the world. I took a long steadying breath before I raised my gaze unto the ones around me. _

_Arie was watching me like she knew what I knew and when she met my gaze, her eyes softened and she nodded. Belle knelt next to me, looking carefully into my eyes and I looked away. Lizzy leaned against our house, watching the moon, her eyes lost in thought. Kevin sat on my left, his arm on mine and concern evident in his eyes. Joe was the one holding me and I could barely bring myself to look into his caring orbs. _

"We must go and think and plan." _Arie stated, giving me one last understanding look. The others nodded and stood up, not speaking. Arie lifted herself up with wind, Belle beat her wings and flew and Lizzy turned into a colorful parrot and did the same. Arie made clouds to cover their direction and then they were gone. _

"What happened Nick?" _Joe asked, I shifted in his hold but he did not release me._

"I saw Nemesis and Nymph. Nymph let Nemesis win…to protect me from her influence. By doing so, she doomed this earth."

_I got up and this time Joe let me. I made my way inside, barely aware of my brothers following me. I crawled into bed, knowing I would not be able to sleep, or if sleep did fall upon me, it would be plagued with nightmares. _

_I took in another deep but silent breath and a solitary tear escaped from its barrier, but at least Joe and Kevin were not here to see it. In a way, I was jealous of their ignorance and for the fact their light seers already faded into darkness. _

_How did I know this? I really don't know. Something deep within my heart told me it was so and that same something told me of my own cursed fate. But that did not mean I was the sixth…no it just meant I would have to travel a path no one before has tread, a path shrouded in mysterious and shadows of doubt. One that leads and possibly ends in pain and certain death. _

_I closed my eyes, and stopped my thoughts, but I was unable to keep the prophecy from entering and repeating itself in my brain and haunt my waking dreams. _

_By day or by night a light shall fade The will of another eternally swayed Cutting through hearts of those once pure Creating a battle that all must endure Five shall fight five in the moonless night The sixth in the middle filled with spite One after one falls to his hand As the death of all beings befalls of the land_

Nemesis created the battle that we all must endure so who's will was to be eternally swayed? Five shall fight five is easy enough but the sixth's identity will be a bit rough. The part about death casts fear into my heart, that one day in some time the end of the world will start.

* * *

BELLE'S POV

"By day or by night a light shall fade The will of another eternally swayed Cutting through hearts of those once pure Creating a battle that all must endure Five shall fight five in the moonless night The sixth in the middle filled with spite One after one falls to his hand As the death of all beings befalls of the land"

I read aloud from the scrolls of Arnon, the seer of light. _He predicted this would come a thousand years ago and now the age is finally upon us. What do we do?_

"Whenever I hear that certain omen of fate, I always fear that we will be just too late. It is hard enough to see the signs when everything is buried beneath in mines. The mines of lies and filled with doubt and to follow is the hardest route." Arie stated.

Lizzy rubbed her temples. "Arie please, do you have to rhyme every time you hear this?"

Arie shrugged and opened her mouth but I cut her off.

"Ok, we know Nemesis is the one that creates the battle and we all endure the fight. But who is the soul eternally swayed by each passing day and night? Who is the sixth by his own hands that will cause destruction throughout this land?"

"Belle, now you're doing it too!" Lizzy announced, banging her head against the table. I shrugged, knowing it was bound to happen.

Arie spoke up. "For the sake of the land we love and need, we have to help those without greed. Nick's brothers are left unknown, which only makes them more prone. We need to help them find, the true power that lies inside their mind."

"Will you two just not talk please? Honestly, it's like we are in a Christmas story written by Dr. Seuss or something!" Lizzy screamed.

I shook my head, allowing a small smile to brighten my face and keep my darkness of heart at bay. "Lizzy's right for a plan is needed, not this pointless rhyming. Now we need to help the brothers unlock what sleeps within them and help Nick prepare for the road that lies ahead with Nemesis. We need to solve this puzzle of the ages and stop the sixth before his reign can start. Hopefully, when we are helping the Lucas brothers, we will be able to find out who it is."

"Or, at the very least, we can keep an eye on them. I call Joe and Kevin!" Lizzy shouted.

"Ok, Belle, you obviously like Nick so take him. I will be the loyal friend. A storm has to be free and unrestrained to follow its course and I can't be of much use with an ignorant buffoon dragging me down…not that Nick or Joe are ignorant Buffoons…Kevin on the other hand…" Arie stated, waving her hand in an uncaring manner.

I rolled my eyes. "Back to work. And Arie? I do NOT have a crush on Nick!"

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ Darkness of my heart invaded my dreams, turning light to blood as the augury of fate whispered its lyrics in my ears. I saw glimpses of the war yet to come and I saw Joe fall protecting Kevin's broken body. I saw Belle withering on the ground and Lizzy was a wounded ocelot. I turned to look into the blood eyes of Nemesis, who was the only one of the ten around me standing. _

"_So son of the waves, maker of ice, the sixth one of fate, which side do you chose?"_

* * *

**Koutai: **_My awesomeness left me about halfway through this chapter…ugh…Not so Perfect took it all out of me. But ah well! Until next Update!_


	8. Explanations and Confusion

**Koutai: **_For those of you confused on last chapter, that was my goal. To impose questions that need answers, answers that will more than likely be given in this chapter. Enjoy the boringness. _

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

"_Nymph/Nemesis talking"_

* * *

_**NICK'S POV**_

_** Darkness of my heart invaded my dreams, turning light to blood as the augury of fate whispered its lyrics in my ears. I saw glimpses of the war yet to come and I saw Joe fall protecting Kevin's broken body. I saw Belle withering on the ground and Lizzy was a wounded ocelot. I turned to look into the blood eyes of Nemesis, who was the only one of the ten around me standing. **_

"_**So son of the waves, maker of ice, the sixth one of fate, which side do you chose?"**_

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I bolted up, soundlessly, breathing heavily from my nightmare. _No, I will NOT be the sixth…I can't be. But if I am, I will do all I can to make the dark seers lose. _I got up and looked out the window and my breath caught in my chest._

_Nemesis stood outside, her arms crossed, eyes docile. She gestured for me to come out and being the genius I was, I shook my head. Nemesis rolled her eyes and put her hands up in a gesture of peace and I remembered her oath to Nymph_. Maybe this wasn't a trap.

_I slowly went outside and kept my distance from her. For a full minute we just starred at each other, no threat in either of our eyes, though fear dominated in my heart_.

"_Nicholas, there are things you should know." Nemesis started. "First off, I am aware that you saw and heard Nymph and myself when I got rid of her, so you do know I mean you no harm at this moment. You also heard the prophecy."_

_She waited to see if I would speak and when I did not, she continued. _

"_There, in reality, are six dark beings and six light beings. Two for each domain you, your brothers and those three girls live in. But, in text of the prophecy, there is only five. Nymph and I are the only two beings that knew why that was, and now I pass the knowledge to you. Before I begin, I see a question on your lips. Speak."_

_I took a small breath. _"How many of the five aware immortals are dark?"

_Nemesis laughed. _"_All of them silly boy! The lights were forever peace makers and hated violence. We darks love it. And a thousand years ago, when the prophecy was first created by the dying light Arnon, Nymph was the last one. I only kept her alive because at the time, our domain was too large from one being to hold command. Humans took it in the stride to shrink and pollute it though, so now it is the perfect size for my control." _

_I looked impassively at her. _"Who are the other 10 and why are you and Nymph not included?"

_Nemesis looked at me like I finally asked the right questions. _"_Darks are Magnum-fire, Avani-Earth, Sioux-light/dark, Lyall-Shape Shifter, and Lei-Storms. The lights are Mihr-fire, Ilea-Earth, Arnon-light/dark, AAtu-shape shifting, and Gale-storms. As for Nymph and I, we are different in a way that makes us unique. Three hundred years ago, Nymph and I discovered why we are unique. It is the sole fact that we are the only related seers in the world. Sharing a blood bound has excluded us from being a normal seer, as the ones under me. Blood makes all the difference. And believe it or not, there was a prophecy about us. Basically it said the two of the same blood will be torn in two and the darkness of heart shall be born anew."_

"So, it means that you will get rid o Nymph, disrupting the balance and ultimately make the new prophecy a reality." _I inquired. _

_Nemesis nodded. "Exactly. And by getting rid of Nymph, I did a deed that places me high above the order of the world for only the strongest dark forces can kill their siblings. I placed myself above the prophecy, as the head darkness, the leader if you will. The five others are now my minions and it is now my job to find the sixth mortal being, either you, Joseph or Kevin, and make sure his heart is in a war of light and darkness. But that will not start until your two brothers find their powers, Joseph of light and dark and Kevin of Earth."_

_I starred at her _"So you have no idea who the sixth is?"

_Nemesis shook her head. "Though Arnon did mention the sixth will know before any one else."_

"What is the sixth exactly?" _I asked. _

_Nemesis looked at her hand. "__5 dark seers, not including myself, against 6 mortal beings with their powers. The balance is tipped so, as the prophecy states, the last person of the sixth, one of the males, will be caught in the middle of the fight because the sides, light and dark will hold sway/influence on his heart. He will be torn between the two groups and as a result, chaos shall ensue. But the chaos is not defined; it can be good as well as bad."_

"By day or by night a light shall fade The will of another eternally swayed Cutting through hearts of those once pure Creating a battle that all must endure Five shall fight five in the moonless night The sixth in the middle filled with spite One after one falls to his hand As the death of all beings befalls of the land"

_I recited and Nemesis nodded gravely. She put her hand over our pool, lifting a small ball of water and made it swirl like a mini whirlpool. She watched the water with mild interest, freezing some pieces so it looked like diamonds sparkled in the churning water. _

"_The power we both possess, us two beings, is unique. People live on water and we can take water from them. Water is the most powerful force on earth. It can extinguish any fire, make air impossible to breaths, gives life to everything, and as ice can easily pierce through a heart." Nemesis demonstrated by making her water ball into a knife sharp point._

"And how am I supposed to learn this, as I know you won't teach me?" _I asked. _

_She smirked. _"_Nor would you let me teach you. Practice and it will come." _

_She walked over to me, the ice dagger still floating above her hand. She opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it, a thoughtful expression on her face. _

"_Nicholas, I know of parts of the future. Nymph and I were quite good at solving prophecies. If we are right, than you will need to know a few things that are nigh impossible to learn on your own or without a master. Would you allow me, trust me enough, to teach you a few things that will save your life before the war is carried out?"_

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

I woke up at 10:37 am. I love to sleep in late. I glanced around, Kevin was out of bed and in the shower and Nick was nowhere to be seen. That didn't bother me, that weirdo is normally up by 8 and out the door by 9. He will be back at like…I don't know, whenever really.

I got out of bed and when Kevin finished, got into the shower and ready for the day. When I was done, it was 12:01.

"Joe?" Kevin's voice rang.

"Yeah Kevin?" I responded, sliding down the fire pole. Kevin held a note, probably from our parents and looked pale. "What's wrong dude?"

He handed me the note and I read:

_**Kevin, Joseph**_

_**Hi sweeties! Your father, Frankie and I have gone to a Museum with other parents and we won't be home until after dinner. There is plenty of food in the fridge, have Nick cook it when he gets home. Do you know where Nick went by any chance? I am not worried; he always disappears in the mornings. But keep an eye out for him and have him call me when he gets home, ok?**_

_**Love you!**_

_**Mom**_

"So what Kevin? It's like mom said, Nick is never here in the mornings. The curse of being a morning person I guess."

Just then, a knock a door. Kevin answered it, obviously hoping it was Nick. It wasn't. Lizzy and Belle walked in.

"Hi guys! Where's Nick?" Belle questioned, looking around.

"No idea. In the mornings its the apocalypse if he is home." I answered for Kevin, who still looked spooked.

Lizzy pursed her lips. "That is unlucky. Arie is gone too, but then again, as she puts it, a storm is never on a schedule."

I laughed and a question formed in my head. "How old are you guys?"

Belle answered as Lizzy turned her head. "A women never tells, but this teenager will! We are all somewhere between 0-33."

Lizzy laughed. "Age is but a number guys. There are immortals living among us right now!"

It started raining lightly and the girls sighed saying "Arie" under their breaths. The rain stopped and Belle went outside, confused. We all followed her.

On the pavement, the moisture spelled a message. _**Get to the beach!!!!!!! Like now!!!!**_

* * *

_ARIE'S POV_

_ I finally saw them pulling up to the private beach it Joe's car. I ran up to them, trying to keep my storm of fear from bursting into the sky. Not allowing them to ask questions, I dragged them all to the water's edge, but was careful not to touch it. _

"Ok, Nick and Nemesis are here. I don't know what is going on, but it can't be good." _I said, trying to explain as quickly as possible. _"I was doing my routine check up of the darks and there they were, on top of the water. They went under a few seconds ago. I don't know what is happening!"

_My voice went faster and crept towards hysteria. I saw Belle's eyes widen and I swore if she did not have a crush on Nick then my worst storm was a blizzard…and trust me, it wasn't. _

_Without another word Lizzy turned into a fish and was in the water before we could stop her. _

* * *

_LIZZY'S POV_

_ I swam to the heart of lake and went down where larger fish were, but I stayed my small size, needing to be invisible in the lake bottom gloom. It was an odd thing, having gills…just throwing that out there. I searched and searched until I finally saw them both standing on the lake bottom, a grin on both of their faces. I swan a little closer and tried to act as a fish should. _

_Nemesis swished her arms around so tiny little waves were created. It seemed like she was doing a strange sort of dance that Nick raised his eyebrow to. Nemesis chuckled, little air bubbles escaping her lips. She then stopped the bubbles ascent and forced them into one bigger one. _Ok, strange…

_Again, Nick looked skeptical and Nemesis rolled her eyes and finally looked to me. Her grin faded. Nick turned, confusion on his face and looked right at me, _

"Lizzy?" _He asked me, without moving his lips. I swam up to him and turned into a shark as an answer and faced Nemesis. He put his hand on my dorsal fin. _"Lizzy, stop."

_I turned to look at him, did he defect? Did he go insane? I looked into his fearless eyes and Nemesis's softer than normal ones and my answer was major confusion. _

"_Well, looks like your surface dwelling friends are worried. I wished to spend more time with you Nicholas, you are a pleasant gentleman and a fast learner. But I have taught you what I vowed to teach so know we go back to being enemies. Be warned, our next meeting will not be so pleasant."_

_Nick inclined his head, his face grave. I watched Nemesis walk back and her form waver in little waves and burst in thousands of bubbles. I became an octopus and crossed two of my tentacles together and glared as much as an octopus can glare at Nick. _

_A smile grew on his face. _"Lizzy, underwater if you just think it, I can hear you."

_I blinked, so that was how he spoke without moving his lips. Duh. _"Ok then. What are you thinking? For Poseidon's sake do you always have to give us a heart attack? I mean what the heck? What were you doing here??!?!?!"

_He looked at me, the smirk sliding off his face. _"As weird as this will sound, I was learning."

"From Nemesis? Come on Nick, show us why you claim to be three points shy of a genius and use your brain! She could have killed you!" _Nick looked down and I saw no shame or remorse, but knowledge and reason. I took a long breath. _"Nymph left with a wish that Nemesis would not touch you, didn't she?"

_He kicked up some sand and I was struck how weird it was to see a person underwater that wasn't holding their breath or drowning. _

"Not exactly." _He answered. _"I am free of her mind influence but not of her physical afflictions."

_He refused to elaborate more and started walking on the bottom of the lake towards the shore. I swam in front of him, moving my many arms to block his passage. _

"Nick, honestly! Why do you put us through this? We all woke up this morning with fear in our hearts and you caused it! Do you even think before you act?"

_Nick's eyes hardened and I swam back a bit, thinking I may have let my motor mouth go to far. Anger shot through his eyes like Arie's lightening and he glared at me with the intensity that would cut through stone. _

"All I ever do is think! I only agreed to this for the sole reason to know more to protect everyone from what the future before the war will bring! I thought about this all last night and the night before that and this is my answer; taking every bit of knowledge and experience I can get to save the ones I can before…"_ He suddenly trailed off looking down. How does he know about the war? Nemesis was sworn to secrecy by Arnon and she can't directly tell him anything…so how?_

"Before what Nick?" _I asked softly, wanting to know more than just this. _

_He looked at me with eyes full of sad knowing and helplessness. _"Before the will of another is eternally swayed."

* * *

**Koutai: **_Yeah, I don't know…really I don't. My brain is so bad right now it is amazing I can even spell. Until next and more epic update. _

_*For those looking for updates on Not So Perfect, it is not gonna happen until and Specialagent Ali reads it. I want them to suffer through the cliffhanger I cursed you all with…that and I want to see if I get any more death threats. _


	9. Entwined Fate

**Koutai: **_…Happy Christmas Eve!!!!! I may update __Not so Perfect__ as a Christmas gift tomorrow so look for it! Silvereyed angel (Belle) helped me write this, she is AWESOME!!!!!!_

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

"_Nymph/Nemesis talking"_

* * *

_**LIZZY'S POV**_

"**All I ever do is think! I only agreed to this for the sole reason to know more to protect everyone from what the future before the war will bring! I thought about this all last night and the night before that and this is my answer; taking every bit of knowledge and experience I can get to save the ones I can before…"**_** He suddenly trailed off looking down. How does he know about the war? Nemesis was sworn to secrecy by Arnon and she can't directly tell him anything…so how?**_

"**Before what Nick?" **_**I asked softly, wanting to know more than just this. **_

_**He looked at me with eyes full of sad knowing and helplessness. **_**"Before the will of another is eternally swayed."**

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I know I said too much. They weren't supposed to know the amount I knew. They weren't supposed to suspect anything. _

"You know?" _Lizzy's whispered through her thoughts._

"Of course he knows. Anyone with eyes could have seen that."

_I spun around and was face to face with Arie, who smiled at my questioning gaze. _

"I live in clouds, which so happen to be made of water. I would be dead if I couldn't breathe water." _She explained. It made sense…stupid water cycle. _

"The question, I believe, is not if he knows, but how he knows." _Arie stated, looking at me expectantly. _

"I don't know how I know. I just do…some of it was what Nemesis and Nymph said during their battle, but most of it…" _I said, trailing off, not wanting to admit the whole truth._

"Liar." _Arie said playfully, doing a graceful spin as if she were a ballerina. When she stopped, she gazed into my eyes and hers narrowed and then widened. She moved so she was in front of Lizzy, pushing her back. _

"Arie, what are you doing?" _She asked. Arie growled._

"Stay away from him. There is only one way he knows all of this. He is the sixth!"

_Lizzy turned into a small fish with giant eyes and swam back, away from me. _"Nick…?"

_I averted my gaze and my silence was the confirmation Arie needed. _"I should have guessed. The one that shares a fate with Nemesis is the only one that is the sixth."

"Wait, what?" _I asked her, completely lost. Arie shook her head in disbelief and walked farther back. Lizzy evaded Arie and swam so she was in front of me and turned into a baby turtle._

"Nick…I don't care if you are the sixth…Arie has anger issue's sometimes. Or as she says; a storm without anger and scorn is child's play."

_At that I laughed. But it was short and the amusement faded faster than Arie's lightening. Arie rolled her eyes, all anger gone. _

"I prefer the term bipolar." _She stated with a smile. _"Lizzy's right, I overreacted. Your secret is safe wit us Nick, for we swear on our resting light seers that your number will be told when you tell."

_Lizzy nodded and swore with Arie. _"Not even Belle shall know."

"Speaking of Belle…"_Arie started. _

"Arie! Hush!" _Lizzy snapped and Arie laughed, raising her hands in defeat. _

"It seems I am not the only one with a secret." _I hazarded a guess. Arie giggled and it sounded like little rain drops against the surface of a puddle._

"It's nothing" _Both of them said in unison. They were both terrible liars…I just hope they can keep my secret better than they are keeping Belle's.  
_  
"We better get back before Joe or Kevin…or Belle does something stupid." _Arie said, taking front as she started to swim back to the surface, her hair floating behind her like a thundercloud just about to erupt in lightning and shower as all in its tears. _

_I looked over my shoulder before I started ascending and I wasn't surprised to see a glow of blood-red in the cool water. I knew Nemesis hadn't left, and I knew she knew that I was the sixth; this was just confirming her knowledge. I nodded once to the red and it vanished. I followed Arie, grabbing the fin dolphin-Lizzy now offered me. _

_None of us gasped for air as we broke through the water's surface, spotting our friends immediately on the pale sand. My brothers and the fire-winged Belle standing not far from the waters edge, though Belle stood a little behind Joe and Kevin. Her wings flaming red in obvious annoyance anger and possibly...was it concern?_

"Hey guys." Arie greeted happily, receiving a glare from said girl.

"I hate it that you both can go in there and I can't! What happened? And don't even try getting yourself out of it with that sharp tongue of yours. Spill!" _Belle demanded, her wings spreading out from her body in a threatening manner._

_I saw Lizzy snicker in amusement as Arie raised her eyebrows in surprise and added an eye roll. Belle didn't seem like someone for a blow up like that, though my brothers seemed to agree with her completely.  
_  
"He was..." _Arie started, thoughtful in how to lie without breaking her promise to me, and possibly her one to Belle.  
_

"Practicing." _Lizzy said, as if it were obvious._ "He was concerned he wasn't strong enough and decided to risk his life and get better." _She finished smoothly with an eye-roll._

Everyone relaxed visibly, Belle, Joe and Kevin because of the reassurance, Arie and I because of the smooth lie.

"That's sweet of you Nick." _Belle said her wings relaxing as they returned to their smooth white._

"C'mon bro, you're worried YOU won't be strong enough? Kev and I don't even HAVE powers." _Joe said, swinging an arm around my shoulders. Kevin smiled also, probably wondering what cool stuff he could do with his soon-to-be-powers as he led Arie back to the car, followed by a little Black Capped Chickadee that was poking Joe with her beak.  
_  
_I stared to follow as well, but stopped, seeing Belle still standing at the water-line, her feet sunken in the warm sand. _

"Aren't you coming?" _I asked._

_She just stared at the lake, a serious expression on her face. _"There's something you and my sisters aren't telling me. I won't ask for it, but I certainly don't like it Nick." _she said, with a sad expression on her face, her hair floating around her in the sudden cold breeze. _"At least tell me this; why with Nemesis? What were you thinking?"

_I never wished more that I had Arie's sharp tongue to answer for me, but I knew I could be the only one to still this angel's nerves and calm her fiery heart._ "She is the only one I could have gone to. I know it wasn't the best choice, but it was the only choice. I'm frightened to death Belle. I'm frightened that I won't be strong."

_Belle nodded once and Kevin honked the car horn. We both rolled our eyes and laughed slightly. _

"I don't feel like polluting the earth. See you at your place?" _Belle asked. _

_I laughed and nodded. She smiled small and spread her wings, running along the beach. After three down strokes, she was in the air, her wings blending with the clouds. I couldn't help but smile. I turned towards the car and grimaced…Maybe I don't want to pollute the earth either…_

_I saluted to Joe and Kevin and I saw Arie laughing as she ran out of the car and flew up to the clouds, Lizzy close behind as a Red Hawk. I stepped back into the surf and disappeared under, and the last thing I heard before I fazed into our pool was Joe screaming;_

"NO FAIR!"_  
_

* * *

_NEMESIS'S POV_

_ So, the boy was the sixth, I suspected as much. The innocent and sweet ones always have the worst fate. Just look at the Light seers, all subdued by their darks, and mine by her own sister. _

"_By day or by night a light shall fade The will of another eternally swayed Cutting through hearts of those once pure Creating a battle that all must endure Five shall fight five in the moonless night The sixth in the middle filled with spite One after one falls to his hand As the death of all beings befalls of the land"_

_Now, it is time to find this other and make sure their will is swayed towards my side, or away from the light. _

_That Arie girl seems pretty unstable, but I guess that would just be her nature of the storms. Lizzy was odd enough, to say the least, but her heart was pure, too pure for me to contaminate. Belle, I knew little about this one, except for the fact she had a major crush on Nick, though deny it she does. Nick…he is the sixth…could it mean his will? I have to think about that option. Joe and Kevin are still out of the game. When there powers emerge, I shall be able to foresee more. _

_As for mine and Nicholas's entwined fate, that is something I have seen for many a year. Though loath me he may, fighting by my side is inevitable. I decide his fate just as he shall decide mine. I have to be careful with him and not go to far when we do battle. I could lose everything if I do. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

_ Ok, it was bad enough Kev and I still didn't have our promised powers, but now they all had to show off and rub their powers in our faces? I mean, come on! _Now we pulled into our driveway and opened the door to Arie laughing lightly and Lizzy taking requests as to what to turn into.

Right now, she was a panda, and the next second she was a rainbow bear. Belle clapped her hands and Nick had one eyebrow raised but he was smirking at the oddity. I walked to the center of the room and Lizzy turned into her normal form.

"Ok, since all of you seem to know so much, even Nick, then I think Kevin and I should be told at least one thing."

Nick and Belle both nodded, Arie crossed her arms with approval and Lizzy stared at me like Macy used to. I flashed her a grin and she blushed.

"What one thing?" Belle asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"The Prophecy, lets hear it." Kevin said before I could. Arie's eyes darkened and Lizzy stiffened. Something stirred in Nick's orbs and Belle bit her lip.

"Know this, the knowledge of one's fate can not be taken lightly and prophecies have a way of saying one thing, but meaning something entirely different." Arie warned. I nodded and gestured for someone to continue. Arie shot Nick a glance and he took a breath and started chanting.

"By day or by night a light shall fade The will of another eternally swayed Cutting through hearts of those once pure Creating a battle that all must endure Five shall fight five in the moonless night The sixth in the middle filled with spite One after one falls to his hand As the death of all beings befalls of the land"

Belle looked at Nick, not surprised but question still hung in her silver eyes. "Nemesis," was Nick's reply. Belle nodded but did not look happy.

I whistled at the prospect of the told fate. It seemed pretty straightforward to me. I clasped my hands behind me. "So, who is the sixth and whose will is eternally swayed? I mean, Nemesis created the battle by killing her sis, but what of the others mentioned?"

Nick became interested in a loose thread of his jeans, Belle straightened her wing feathers and Arie picked at her nails without a care. I heard a cricket chirp and saw Lizzy on the counter, making the noise. Arie smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No one talk at once!" Arie demanded sarcastically. "Okie dookey then. The sixth's identity will be unknown for a long time and the will of another eternally swayed has not come to pass yet. With the prophecies of Arnon, the events do not happen in the order they are told. It is almost impossible to guess which will appear to us first."

"So why did no one want to answer that question?" Kevin asked.

"Because, the sixth is in this room right now. The sixth is either you Kevin, Joe, or Nick. One of you will betray everyone, or stay on this side and upset the already upset balance of light and dark. No one wants to path the sixth must follow. It is a path no one has ever traveled and they must take it alone."Lizzy told us.

Wind suddenly blasted against out window and hail dropped from the sky at an alarming speed.

"That's not me." Arie informed us. "Neither can I stop it or control it either."

Nick stood up. "It's Lei."

* * *

**Koutai: **_Short but needed. Lei is the dark seer of storms, as Nemesis told Nick in the earlier chapter. Until next update!_

_Brakka du vanyalí sem huildar eka!_


	10. Power Gained

**Koutai: **_…tired…_

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

"_Nymph/Nemesis talking"_

* * *

"**So why did no one want to answer that question?" Kevin asked. **

"**Because, the sixth is in this room right now. The sixth is either you Kevin, Joe, or Nick. One of you will betray everyone, or stay on this side and upset the already upset balance of light and dark. No one wants to path the sixth must follow. It is a path no one has ever traveled and they must take it alone."**__**Lizzy told us. **

**Wind suddenly blasted against out window and hail dropped from the sky at an alarming speed.**

"**That's not me." Arie informed us. "Neither can I stop it or control it either."**

**Nick stood up. "It's Lei."**

* * *

_NICK'S POV _

"Who?" _Joe asked in his rather annoying voice of confusion._

_Arie looked at me with suspicion full in her eyes. _"She is my dark Seer. I am powerless against her so it is up to Belle, Lizzy, and Nick to beat her sorry butt home."

_Belle nodded. _"Before you ask, each of us cannot fight with our dark seer…except of Nick and Nemesis…I don't know why that is, but Arie cannot hope to win against Lei. In fact, all three of us will be hard pressed to win."

_I nodded. _Why does this seem so familiar?_ I walked to the window and it hit me. _The sky fighting the earth and other unknown powers lurking, waiting to ambush…

"Nick! Come on!" _Lizzy yelled. _

_I snapped out of it and turned to them, ignored their questioning gazes and went out the door, hoping with all my heart I was wrong. Lizzy and Belle stood beside me, in the exact positions I feared. I knew they were coming and wasted no time._

_With my eyes on the pool I made the water rise and hurled it gently at Lizzy and Belle, hitting them just enough to knock them down. _

_Their angry screams were lost when a bolt of lightening and a column of fire scorched the air where each of them had been standing. _

"How…" _Belle started to ask but a chilling laugh cut through her words._

_A burst of flame blossomed from the ground and died down to show Magnum, Dark seer of fire and lightening hit the ground and exposed Lei. Magnum, like all of the seers, had pale skin; his hair was long and spiked, red with black tips. His eyes were the color of ash. Lei had storm cloud hair that had blond streaks, like lightning, matching her golden eyes. _

_I knew another was coming. _"Lizzy, your right!" _I shouted, gaining her attention. Her eyes widened and she rolled out of the way, just as a seemingly harmless fly turned into an elephant and almost crushed her. Lyall, her dark seer, turned into his human form, glaring at me with colorless eyes and pushing his brown hair from his eyes. _

_The water of our pool churned and Nemesis jumped from it, behind the battle, her red eyes darting from me to the Dark's. She bit her lip, uncertainty in her eyes. I realized she did not want this._

_Belle stepped towards her, her wings turning into bright blue smokeless flames. I held out my arm and whispered, _"Don't attack her unless she joins the battle."

_Belle looked at me with suspicion, but backed down, still glaring. Nemesis only had eyes for me, filled with curiosity and a hint of what I believe to be fear. _Why is _she _afraid?

"Nick…Isn't this…" _Joe started, cottoning on to how I knew what would happen._

"Yes, Joe. It is exactly." _I told him, causing the whole group, except for Joe, to narrow their eyes with confusion or suspicion. _"Later." _I told them. They all nodded, holding me to my promise. _

"Ok, Lizzy and I will take down Lei, Nick, you take Magnum and Arie you get Lyall." _Belle ordered us, taking charge. I nodded and faced the fire demon, watching Arie's battle the whole time, as I knew I should. _

_Magnum laughed mockingly as I faced him. _"A fledgling, what fun." _His smooth voice uttered. I did nothing, waiting for him to launch the first attack. That he did, testing my abilities. He fired a ball of red flames to me and rolled my eyes, making the water at e feet rise and create a wall in front of me, a second before the fire hit its mark; me. I let the water fall but did not lower my guard. Just because water could extinguish fire, doesn't mean it always won. _

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

Ok, feeling helpless is not a fun feeling. I hate it and I don't hate anything! But that's beside the point…so is the cute bunny Lizzy just turned into…_Focus Kevin!_

I watched the battle, helplessness and fear in my heart, hating that I could not do a thing. Joe looked like he felt that same way. Back to watching.

Lyall was no match for Arie, who looked bored as Lyall danced around her lightening bolts. Belle and Lizzy where trying to land an attack on Lei, and failing. Nick and Magnum seemed to be the only ones with the action. And Nemesis was just standing there, like she was unsure what to do.

Magnum roared to the sky and I saw why; Nick was having the water at his feet swirl around Magnum's, so he couldn't move. A glint appeared in Magnum's eyes and Nick stiffened, as if knowing what would happen. Joe put a hand to his mouth, but did not move. Magnum thrust his hands to the sky and lightening turned to fire that he hurled passed Nick, straight at Joe and me, just as Arie screamed. Nick turned to Arie and we saw Lyall rushing towards her, her feet stuck in melted cement, courtesy of Magnum.

I saw Nick take a deep breath, as if steeling himself and then the fire blocked my vision. The water at our feet rose at the last second engulfed the fire and sped away from us just as Lyall roared and the water under him curved over and froze, making an ice case. I looked back at Nick and pure concentration was etched on his face. The water that stopped the fire directed towards us hit Magnum in the face and with a flick of Nick's wrist, curled around him and forced Magnum into the pool, where a puff of smoke came from the surface. Magnum was no more.

Lyall was trying to break the ice, and failing, as Nick would expand it to match the size of his animal. Nick held out his palm, fingers outstretched and slowly clenched his hand into a fist, causing the ice to shrink and Lyall to transform into smaller animals. When it was small enough for Lyall to be a cat, Nick punched to the side, causing the ice to shoot into the pool and with a twist of Nick's fist Lyall disappeared in the water and did not return.

I watched Nick take one step back, his hand going to his heart as his shoulders rose and fell with heavy pants. The water at Arie's feet surrounded the melted and hardened cement and worked its way into cracks and the cement broke, releasing Arie's feet. Nemesis straightened up, a proud and surprised look on her face as she gazed at Nick. Something told me she did not teach Nick any of what he just did.

Lei was outraged. "Nemesis you idiot! Why did you teach him that?!?"

Nemesis looked at her, no anger on her face. "I did not. He taught himself." There was a hint of pride in her voice. She looked over at Nick and Nick returned her gaze. Nemesis's eyes turned from proud to vicious and she stepped once to Nick and Arie stepped by Nick's side, but Nick shook his head.

"No, I can do this. Protect Joe and Kevin." His voice was breathless but confident.

Arie took three steps back and stopped in front of us, watching Nick like a hawk. Lei screamed and we all turned to look at her. Lizzy buzzed around her head as a bald eagle, pecking every inch of her now bloodied head. Belle managed to hit her and burn her arm. Lei spun around, gathering wind and she rose of the ground, a funnel of air forming. Nemesis and Nick looked at each other, and nodded. They both took half the water from the pool and shaped it to a thin stream. They sent those streams into the forming vortex and strain was on both of their faces. The wind slowed and stopped spinning and it became clear what they were doing. The water was wrapped around Lei's arm's stopping her spinning. When Lei saw Nemesis, she let out a wordless screech and Nemesis glared.

Lei snapped her arms out of the water, causing both Nemesis and Nick to take several steps back and Nemesis growled. Lei did not start her cyclone again, but this time raised her hands to the sky and Arie shouted an unheard warning, forcing Joe and I back. She lowered her arms with a scream and lightening flew from the sky at all angle's hitting every spot more than once…so much for that theory.

I saw Belle ran for cover and Lizzy become a fly and she landed on Joe's shoulder. Unfortunately, Nick and Nemesis couldn't move and there was no way they would risk going into the pool to get to safety. I watched fear mounting in my chest as Nick and Nemesis dodged every bolt, moving just in the nick of time. But they can't dodge forever…

Belle fired countless fire balls the Lei, but they never touched her. Lizzy didn't dare fly back out there and Joe and I were helpless…for now. Where are our powers? Why can't we help Nick?!? I HATE THIS!

Joe, Belle and Lizzy stared at me. Did I just say that out loud? I mouthed sorry and they all nodded, looking back, worried at Nick and Nemesis. I felt fear and worry grow in my heart and blot out every other emotions and thoughts. I couldn't take this! I need to help! At that thought, I felt something within my mind, a barrier of some sort; shatter and I became aware of a new power.

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

I hate this too Kevin, I really do. I watched Nick jumped away just in time and Nemesis look worried at Lei, who completely lost it.

"And they say I have anger issues." Arie stated, completely serious.

I looked at Kevin and saw a weird look on his face. Belle was watching him too, her eyes filled with concern, but knowing. Nemesis screamed and I turned my head so fast that my neck cracked. She tripped, but was looking at Nick and I saw why. Somehow, Lei had six continues streams of lightening encircling Nick, who was glaring at Lei. I saw Nemesis try and strike Lei, but it never touched her.

The cage of lightening held Nick and in the center of the sky, I knew another was about to strike, only this time, being successful. Nick did not look fearful or sad, he just maintained his glare. I didn't know what would happen next. If Nick saw this part, he did not tell me because he didn't want to scare me, or maybe he just didn't see it at all. The earth at Nick's feet cracked and he looked down in alarm as dirt appeared beneath his feet. Nemesis's eyes widened and she looked at us, her eyes finding Kevin. She nodded and a shadow of a smile, neither cold nor cruel, flashed on her face.

I looked back at Nick just in time to see a giant green bud thing encircle him and cover him, before pulling him under ground, just before a bolt of lightening struck the spot Nick was standing. Beside me, Kevin did a little happy dance and Lei screamed in anger.

Nemesis ran and was under cover with us, glaring at Lei while we all congratulated Kevin.

"Kevin, it would be nice if you brought Nick back here, if you know how." Nemesis said, without looking at him. Kevin scratched his head.

"I hope this works." He said, hesitantly. Belle shot him a worried for Nick look and then sighed, going out from the cover, Lizzy on her tail.

"We can't wait for him to figure it out!" Belle screamed sending attack after attack as she charged, Lizzy turned into a cheetah, strong and powerful, running pass Belle and jumping towards Lei, claws extended. Only to be grabbed by water and thrown away, just one second before lightening struck that spot. Nemesis lowered her hand.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I have no idea. I just don't like the fact that my darks don't listen to me. So this is her lesson and punishment." I liked Nemesis less and less with each word she said.

Then Kevin happily exclaimed and Nick shot from the ground next to us, still wide eyed and pale.

"Thanks Kev." He breathed. Kevin nodded, bouncing a little and whistling from happiness.

Nick turned to Nemesis and asked "Should we?"

Nemesis nodded. "We should."

Without another word they both walked out and starred at Lei, who was too busy playing with Belle to notice. Belle scorched Lei's hand and Lei screamed again. Belle flew away from her landing next to Nick and asked him something. Nick replied with one word.

In sync he and Nemesis moved, both lifting up water again, only this time, encasing Lei as Nick did with Magnum and Lyall. Lei screamed, but did not dare to send another bolt of lightening, in fear of hitting herself. Nick and Nemesis both clenched their fists and Lei vanished into thousands of bubbles and they let the water crash back down, directing back to the pool.

Nemesis turned to Nick and held his gaze as she stepped into the pool and vanished.

"What was that all about?" Lizzy blurted out. Nick shrugged, still panting hard. Arie walked up to Nick and touched his shoulder.

"You ok?" she asked. Nick nodded, to breathless to speak. Belle walked over to us, Lizzy, now a frog, hopped over and landed on my foot. I laughed and she promptly hopped off and turned back into a girl.

"Nick, I think it is time you tell us how you know all of this," Belle demanded, crossing her arms. "I don't like these secrets."

Nick nodded and walked back inside, all of us following him in. He collapsed on the couch and tried to slow his breathing. "This might sound crazy, but a year ago exactly, I have started to have these dreams, well more of nightmares, about what is happening now. Like Arnon and his foresight, only it isn't set in stone. My first dream was of the prophecy, though I didn't understand it then and my second was off this. Only in it, I didn't know any of you yet, Kevin did not get his power, Nemesis did not help, and…"

"Yes?" Lizzy prompted.

"I died." He finished.

I nodded, putting an arm on Nick's shoulder. "Nick only told me about these dreams and he told me never to tell Kevin or mom or dad or Frankie because he didn't want them to worry. They weren't frequent but when he did have them, he was scared out of his mind when he woke up."

Nick nodded, looking at his hands.

"What else did you dream about?" Arie asked, despite Belle's 'shut up' look.

Nick clasped his hands. "Things I never want to come to pass."

* * *

**Koutai: ** _This chapter did NOT want to be written…Until Next Update!_

_Gala O Wyrda brunhvitr/Abr Berundal vandr-fodhr/Burthro lausblädar eja undir/Eom kona dauthleikr..._


	11. A Light Turns Dark

**Koutai:**_………………………………………………………………………..yeah……………….. Potter8 is awesome and shall have an eternal supply of sugar cookies for translating my messages. AND WHERE ARE ALL OF MY LOVING REVIEWERS?!?!?!?!!? _

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

"_Nymph/Nemesis talking" (If I remember to Italicize them)_

* * *

_**JOE'S POV**_

**I nodded, putting an arm on Nick's shoulder. "Nick only told me about these dreams and he told me never to tell Kevin or mom or dad or Frankie because he didn't want them to worry. They weren't frequent but when he did have them, he was scared out of his mind when he woke up."**

**Nick nodded, looking at his hands. **

"**What else did you dream about?" Arie asked, despite Belle's 'shut up' look. **

**Nick clasped his hands. "Things I never want to come to pass."**

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I put my head in my hands, concentrating on not letting the true extent of my exhaustion show on my face. For a second I close my eyes and gathered my thoughts as best as I could before more questions were asked, as I knew they would be. _

"Can you be a little more specific please Nick?" _Belle asked me in a way that told me she would not push me if I did not want to tell. _

_I took a steadying breath_. "I can' tell you all of it yet but I can tell you I've had nightmares about the prophecy, the dark seers, future battles…and the war."

"So that is why you are frightened." _Belle told the shocked silent room. I nodded jerkily, taking my head from my hands and gazed sadly at her. _

"The only explanation for this, because you are not the mortal seer of Light and Dark, is that you have inherited the trait of knowing without knowing, like Nymph and Nemesis do. They both were great at guessing what would come next, but there predictions weren't always 100% correct." _Arie informed us in a teacher like voice. _

"How do you know this?" _Kevin whispered. _

_Arie smiled and bounced a little. _"My job is to watch over the Dark's from the clouds. I have to know these things!"

_I looked over to her happy form with a question I have been meaning to ask them. _"How long have you all had your powers? What is your story?"

_Belle looked down at her feet, Lizzy looked out the window. Only Arie seemed ok with the question. _"Well, since I like to talk, I'll go first. I got my powers from birth. Every time I had a strong emotion, a storm would happen outside. When I got older, 9, my family disowned me and I flew around the world in the clouds until I stumbled upon Lizzy and Belle."

Lizzy looked up. "I was six years old and on a camping trip with my family and younger brother, who was four. We were listing our favorite animals when the cutest little black squirrel stopped by our tent's open door. I thought about it and suddenly, I was the squirrel. My dad freaked out when he saw my brother holding me and he squeezed me too hard as he grabbed me and I turned into a porcupine as my brother yelled to put me down, saying I was Lizzy. My dad looked down at me in horror and threw me into the forest and packed up and ran off. I didn't have a mom. So I learned how to use my powers, alone, and I flew up in the sky and ran into, literally, Arie, and then we found Belle."

_Belle shifted her feet and did not look up. _"I was nine when Arie and Lizzy found me. My wings grew when I was five and I could fly when I was seven." _Her voice was monotone, but I could see the sorrow in her large eyes. _"My family never knew about my wings. One day when we were at the beach, we were all in the water and my mom and dad went under with a blank look in there eyes and they never resurfaced. I too felt the sway of the water's voice, luring my under to my death, but I resisted, flying away from the ocean and landing on a rock. That is where I stayed for a day, mourning my parents and cursing the water. My wings burst to flames and my hands were coated in fire. That was when Arie and Lizzy fell from the sky and found me."_She finished and looked into my eyes, showing me her closed off sadness and loss. _"I now know what killed them, was Nemesis."

_Everyone gazed at me and this time I averted my gaze, refusing to look at any of them. I knew Nemesis was evil and a dark, but I had a theory about her. One that I very much believe is true. I listened to the silence of the room and found I could not even hear Joe's breathing, though he was sitting right next me, his hand still on my shoulder. _

"Nick, I know you are tired but tell us this; how much do you know?" _Joe quietly begged me. _

_I took one breath, cutting through the renewed silence and tried to figure out what I could say without giving it all away. _"First Joe, know this; I never told you about everything and I had more nightmares than you think." _Joe stiffened at the prospect but nodded._ "I know who all of the seers are and what they looked like. I know things about them even they don't suspect. I know one of the many outcomes for each of our battles and I know the most likely one for the war. I know more than what I wish to know." _I finished in a voice barely above a whisper. _

"Ignorance is bliss until it stabs you in the back, but knowing the outcomes of the future, no matter if they come to pass or not, is a terrible burden." _Arie wisely said, surprising us all. I nodded, completely agreeing with her words. _

"One more question. You told us you died in your nightmare. How?" _Lizzy asked, rather shakily, as if the thought of my death was unthinkable, though I saw it coming faster than anyone wanted to believe. _

"I was killed when Magnum trapped Arie and threw the fire at my brothers. I killed myself saving them."

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

I was proud of my brother for doing the things he did out there, but later; I would have to talk to him about using his powers more wisely. I did not want him to die as he foreseen in his nightmare, nor did I want him to exhaust himself like he did today. And Kevin…He will be more likely to abuse his powers than Nick so I would have to talk to him as well. As for me, when my lame powers of light/dark and foresight kick in, I will have to heed my own words.

I looked at Nick as he leaned on me, trying to hide his exhaustion. I sighed and pulled him to his feet. "Come on Nick. Bed. Now." I ordered, dragging his protesting butt up the stairs and ignoring the laughter for Arie and Belle.

I practically threw Nick into his bed and sat down next to him, joking in my eyes. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Thanks man. Without you, our butts would be fried." I told him, adding a hint of joking and a hint of thankfulness into my words. Nick smirked. I loved how easy it was for me to make him smile when the room was empty…Nick never smiled when he was around more than one person…well, almost never.

"That's what brothers do Joe. And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

I smiled at Nick quoting my words for when he nearly died drowning…I consider that ironic now. He leaned back against his pillows but did not close his eyes. Instead he starred at the ceiling with a thoughtful and hesitant gaze.

"Joe, can I tell you something?" He quietly asked his voice calm but his orbs showed me that he needed to say this before his will left.

"Of course Nick. What is it?" I asked in the same quiet tone.

Nick closed his eyes and took one deep breath. "I'm afraid. I know things that I shouldn't and I know everyone's place in the future but my own. I know…I know I am the sixth."

I looked at him in shock as he opened his frightened eyes. _Nick…the sixth? He wouldn't…He would ever turn against us. So there is no fear! So why am I afraid? _I scooted over and sat next to him, gently turning his face so he looked into my eyes.

"I don't care Nick and I won't tell. I know you; you would never do the things the so called prophecy says you will. Words will not bind the fate of the great Nick Lucas."

He smiled with relief in his eyes and whispered his thanks. I ruffled his hair and he glared at me and I bit back a laugh. "Now, get some rest bro." I told him, looking into his tired face. Nick nodded and sank back into he pillows, eyes closed and I slid down one of the three fire poles.

I landed and walked back over to the group, who was lecturing Kevin about his powers and when it was appropriate to use them. Kevin turned to me and smiled with an eye roll and I nodded. As important as this was, Arie and Lizzy were really bad at keeping someone's attention. In fact, only Belle succeeded in that.

"How is he?" Belle asked, gesturing upstairs.

"He is tired but fine." I replied. "I put him in bed and we talked for a minute."

Arie looked at me and I avoided her gaze. I had a feeling she knew what Nick told me. Lizzy yawned, obviously bored and turned into a pure white cat, its blue eyes dull from boredom. Arie rolled her eyes and went outside, pursuing her lips at the blue sky and sun. But she didn't do anything to the weather, though I know she wanted to. Belle groomed her feathers on her wings.

"So, when do I get my powers?" I asked, cutting through the silence. "Foresight will be cool!"

Belle rolled her eyes. "We told you Joe, we don't know. Circumstance will lead you to your powers and when it does, there will be six elemental protectors and the sixth…" She trailed off, not wanting to think what the sixth, aka Nick, would do.

"Come on Belle." I started. "The sixth is either me, Kevin or Nick, right? We would never do what the prophecy says we will. The Lucas's fates are not controlled by words!" Belle looked at me sadly.

"JOE!" a voice screamed.

"That wasn't me." Kevin, Arie, and Belle said at the same time and Lizzy just lifted her head and changed into a bird and flew through the fire holes.

"Nick!" I yelled, running upstairs.

* * *

_**NICK'S POV**_

___It started as soon as I closed my eyes, like a film showing me the worst horror movie in existence. _

_**I stood alone, on top of what felt like the world and was as high as the clouds themselves, and watched the battle rage below me. Spite filling my heart as I watched blood stain my waters and cover the breaking earth and feeding the raging fires. Elements of our one earth were locked in a battle that looked of pure hell. No one was winning, no one was losing. **_

_**The Dark seers were spread out fighting the elemental protectors and Nemesis stood on the water, looking over the entire scene with disgust and remorse on her face. Well it was too late for that Nemesis. I half clenched my fist and raised it quickly, watching the water envelop her and heard her scream as my water dragged her into the eternal sleep one might call death. **_

_**The fighting stopped briefly as everyone watched her fate and before it could restart Joe and Kevin and Belle turned to me, fear in their eyes and my name on their lips. Arie tried to get to me, but I struck her down with shards of ice. She fell to the ground, broken and still. Lizzy tried but I captured her in water and drowned her in front of all eyes. The Dark seers laughed and egged my uncontrollable rage on. **_

_**Some tried to run, and I put them to sleep and some praised my name, but I too destroyed them. I watched them die, I watched the world fall to my hand. I don't know why I was doing this but my heart told me it was what I had to do. It was the only way I could stop the battle and create a new world without the hate the dark's and light together created. Everything had to fall to me hand. **_

_**Belle, Joe and Kevin, the only survivor's backed away from my water as I jumped from my height and landed softly onto it, stirring up a giant tsunami in which I stood proud and tall on. They called my name and a single tear escaped from my eye, but I could not stop. If I left one alive then this whole thing would repeat and one side would win; the Dark side. **_

_**Belle took one step forward and with one wave of my hand, my water dragged her under and I felt her life go out like a little candle in a strong breeze. Another tear escaped my eyes, adding to the watery death of my fate. Kevin tried to stop me but I had to stop him. I turned my head and sobbed as ice pierced his skin and found his heart. Joe yelled Kevin's name and crouched over his broken body. **_

"**Nick, if you must, take me too. I don't want to live anymore! I thought you were stronger…oh god, Kevin! Nick, Kill me!" Joe pleaded and I followed his wish, landing on the land and walked to his sobbing form, my own tears now cascading down from my eyes and my hand shaking violently from the act I had to commit but did not want to. **

"**I'm…sorry Joe." I said before I raised my quivering hand and dropped about two tons of water onto him, washing away the blood and extinguishing the fires of the land and killing my brother. I felt his life die and I fell to my knees, wanting to kill myself and I screamed his name.**

"**JOE!" **

"Nick!"

_I heard someone scream my name as I balled myself up to my knees and sobbed, soaking my jeans. I felt something soft rub up against my arm and a small meow told me Lizzy was here as a cat. But I did not care. I would NOT let this happen. I sobbed and sobbed feeling my heart thump wildly in my pain of the future and I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me close to a warm body. But I did not move. _

"Nick, it's ok, it was just a nightmare." _I heard Joe whisper as his arms tightened around me. _

_I released my knees and grabbed him tightly, never wanting to let go, never wanting what I saw to some to pass. I hoped this was an average nightmare, but I knew it was not. My heart and mind told me it was not…it was the future event, the future war if I did not make another plan, or if I did not rid the world of the sixth. _

"No Joe…" _I forced through my sobs. _"It was the future."

* * *

**Koutai: **_Yeah…hmm…why do I always give Nick the worst fate? Huh…Until next update!_

_Waíse heill und skölir nosu fra freohr_


	12. Loop Hole

**Koutai**_: __WHERE ARE ALL OF MY LOVING REVIEWERS?!?!?!?!!? __This chapter does not want to be written!!!!!_

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

"_Nymph/Nemesis talking" (If I remember to Italicize them)_

* * *

_**NICK'S POV**_

_**I heard someone scream my name as I balled myself up to my knees and sobbed, soaking my jeans. I felt something soft rub up against my arm and a small meow told me Lizzy was here as a cat. But I did not care. I would NOT let this happen. I sobbed and sobbed feeling my heart thump wildly in my pain of the future and I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me close to a warm body. But I did not move. **_

"**Nick, it's ok, it was just a nightmare." **_**I heard Joe whisper as his arms tightened around me. **_

_**I released my knees and grabbed him tightly, never wanting to let go, never wanting what I saw to some to pass. I hoped this was an average nightmare, but I knew it was not. My heart and mind told me it was not…it was the future event, the future war if I did not make another plan, or if I did not rid the world of the sixth. **_

"**No Joe…" **_**I forced through my sobs. **_**"It was the future."**

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

I held Nick close, not missing the way he clung to me as if his life depended on it. I felt his tears fall onto my shirt and his shaking died down a little as his breaths became less sporadic. He did not let go of me and I kept holding him as I did those nights before when he awoke, terrified. But never before was he this traumatized from a nightmare. Never before did he hold onto me this tightly and never before did he cry. What did he see that put him in this state?

"Nick…what did you see?" Kevin asked him as he slowly and comfortingly rubbed Nick's back in circular motions. Nick shook his head in my chest and didn't answer.

Arie walked over to the group and knelt behind me and met Nick's gaze over my shoulder. I turned to look at her and found her eyes were soft and accepting. Nick mouthed something to her and she nodded, opening one of Nick's windows and jumping, only to have the wind catch her and float her up to the clouds. We all watched her with confusion but made no comment and I felt Nick relax in my hold and release me and pull away, but I did not let go of him. He sighed softly and leaned back into me, unable to do anything else.

Lizzy, who was still a cat, jumped a few steps away and turned, looking at us with an unnerving an unblinking gaze that only one blue eyed cat could ever accomplish, and meowed, as if she was asking Nick something. Nick nodded.

"Its time I was truthful to you Belle, and to you Kevin." He started. "I have told Joe, and Arie and Lizzy found out on their own." Nick looked down, refusing to meet anyone's eye. "I am the sixth."

Kevin blinked and Belle looked away. Something in the eyes told me they already knew, even before Nick found the courage to tell them.

"We know. We were just waiting for you to tell us." Kevin and Belle said at the same time.

Nick froze in my arms and looked at them in complete shock and I felt the same way. Kevin found out before I did? Weird and wrong!

"How…?" Nick whispered and Belle shifted her feet, letting Kevin answer the question I asked in my mind.

"Ummm…" Kevin said, looking around, bidding his time. "I…we…"

"We eavesdropped." Belle finished with an eye roll. "On you and Joe when you told him."

Nick whispered something unheard and turned his quite calm gaze to Belle and Kevin. Kevin shifted his feet and Belle returned his gaze with a sorry hidden in her eyes. Nick sighed and nodded in defeat.

"At least you know," was his only reply.

Arie flipped through the window, done with her mysterious quest Nick silently asked her to do and landed behind him, a smile on her face. "Hey guys, what did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing really. Nick just told Belle and Kevin he was the sixth and they already knew from eavesdropping." I told her.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at Belle and Kevin with such disappointment that even Belle looked away. "You both should have waited your turn for Nick to tell you!" Arie turned to Nick. "So Nick, what did you see in your nightmare?"

"Something I never want to see again." Nick answered, not looking at her and I held him tightly.

"It won't happen Nick. Trust me; I know you won't let it happen." I told him, suspecting more than he wanted me to know.

* * *

_NEMESIS'S POV_

_ I drifted, eternally alone, in the undercurrents of the great ocean and I found myself wishing I had wrung the answers I needed from my sister before I cast her into her sleep. Immortal Seers, like myself and Nymph, never truly die, but are forced into a sleep so deep that there is only one hope of waking them and it had never before, in a grand total of three thousand years, been done. And right now, I needed it to happen so I could ask Nymph what she meant when she told me my place in this war was not where I thought it would be. So, apparently I wasn't supposed to lead the Dark Seers into war and to victory, I was not supposed lead the sixth to spite. So what am I supposed to do Nymph? _

_Well, first thing is first I believe. Time to complete a request. _

* * *

ARIE'S POV

_I was almost laughing out loud from the silent questioning gazes I received from the people around me. Yeah, like I would really tell them what Nick asked me to do. Hello, I can keep a friend's secret but I can't hold my tongue if it involves the future…hehe! Oh man…it does! Crap…I am in trouble…Tongue; you'd better behave and not EVER speak of it!!!!!!!! But when has yelling silently at my tongue ever worked before? That's right; never…Oh, idea alert! If you can't convince them you can't tell them, confuse them in a way that is true but is also wrong! This will be fun…_

"So Arie, where did you run off to?" _Lizzy asked, changing the topic and I ignored the look of warning Nick sent to me. _

"Oh Lizzy, it was wonderful time in a way that was boring and important in a way to that was stupid. I wish I could tell you all what happened but I cannot. Or can I?"

"Wait, what? And I already did that to Nick about a month ago." _Kevin said. _

"Or did you?" _I evilly asked and I saw Nick repress a smirk as he looked away. _

"Arie, we don't have time for this! Nemesis could be planning another attack any minute!" _Belle shouted, agitated I wasn't breaking. But I was not ready to end my game. Time for Phase two. _

"Fine I will tell you." _Nick tensed and glared at me, but I smiled still, ready to have more fun. _"But when you think a of the thing, the thing you think is not the thing you think you think, but only the thing you think you think you think."_The room was silent so I continued. _"Well, you see when asked a favor I finish it in quick time. This favor was one of boring excitement, promised lies, deceitful truths. It is one that will alter history if history is made and yet keep the future the same."

"So it's about the prophecy?" _Joe asked, in an utter state of confusion. _

"It could be, but then again, it can't be. Bound not by words but fate is the future, and I cannot alter fate by a simple but hard task. It is not my place, but it is partly my job. Now listen closely because I can guarantee that I know you believe you understand what I said, but I am not sure you realize that what you heard is not what I meant."

_Belle was massaging her forehead. _"Arie, shut up and I curse that sharp tongue of yours."

_I tried looking all cute and innocent and failed, bursting in giggles and Nick chuckled. _

"I think I miss her blabber mouth." _Belle said, holding back a smile and being the juvenile I was acting to be, I pulled down the bottom of my eye and stuck out my tongue at her and Lizzy cracked up. _

_I felt them before anyone else and I glanced at Nick and nodded, my eyes full of meaning, his full of understanding. Nick pulled himself from Joe's arms and I ran out the door, him on my tail. He jumped in the water and I flew into the air, with out confused families and 'sister's' running out, all looking at us in confusion. The mission was on and so far, a success! I really ought to give my tongue a pep talk more often!_

……

_Nick and I got to the beach where I told Nemesis to bring the Dark seer's and we waited, knowing they were here, waiting for an overly dramatic entrance. Nemesis walked up from the water, Lei flew down from a tornado, Magnum appeared in a burst of fire, Lyall jumped over us as a black stallion and changed into human form, Avani walked out of a giant flower that shrank back into the ground, and Soiux walked out of the shadows. _

_Avani stepped forward, her pure white hair that was laced with flowers blew in Lei's wind and her leave green, brown and gold eyes looked calmly at us, confusion hidden in them. Soiux did not move, his black eyes filled with uncaring and his eye length black hair was pure white at the tips. _

"So, why were we summoned here Nemesis? And why are the sixth and the Storm brewer here as well?" _Avani asked, her voice flowing as easily as scent flies from flowers, but it was deadly, like the poison plants in her domain of the earth. _

_Nemesis looked to Nick. _"Yes _Nicholas, Arabell, why are we here?"_

_Soiux shifted and shadows seemed to cling to his skin. _"You mean you called us for reasons unknown to you?" _He asked Nemesis, his voice as dark as the moonless nights. Nemesis answered with a nod and raised her eyebrows to Nick and me. _

"I am here, I have asked Arie to call you all, for one reason." _Nick started, confidence unwavering and his stance was one ready for a fight, but peaceful at the same time and his eyes were calm but deadly, as if asking someone to try and best him. I crossed my arms and pretended to know exactly what was going on, adopting an uncaring stature as I examined my nails. _

"The Prophecy." _Soiux said knowingly. _"I knew an audience would be sought, but know when it was I did not."

_Nick nodded. _"I have also seen it, so why bring it delay when it is inevitable?"

_The Dark Seers all gasped in shock at Nick's words and I repressed shooting Nick a gaze that said 'What the heck dude?" He knows as well as I do that his predictions from dreams don't always come true…so why did he say that? Maybe he wanted the Dark's to believe he knew, he had more power, he was not one to be trifled with. _

"Is that so? Then I very much look forward to when we do battle before the war, young sixth." _Avani said anticipation in her voice and a small smile on her lips. Her eyes sparkled mischievously. _

_It was my turn to speak. _"How do you all know that Nick is the sixth?" _I questioned, proudly nothing how nonchalantly I asked that._

"I may not be able to see the outcome of Arnon's Prophecy, but I can read the signs dear. I knew as soon as Nick first breathed his first breath underwater. I know almost all; I can see your fate. It haunts you like a tiger stalking its prey." _Soiux told me, trying to scare me and failing._

_I turned my unblinking stare to him. _"Well, I've learned to take the punch of fate and roll with it in my wind, no matter what storm awaits me."

_Lei laughed lightly and Soiux scowled at my answer and I mentally patted myself on the back. _

"Be warned Storm Brewer. Your fate is not one I would want to have." _Soiux warned. _

_I waved it off. _"I always liked to live uniquely and if death blocking the way of my path, then I shall shake its hand, knowing I fulfilled my purpose in this prophecy either before I fade, or when I fade. I am not afraid."

_I met Nick's glance and he nodded, looking impressed and I smirked and shot him a "what?" look. He shook his head and returned his gaze to the six Dark's in front of us. _

"Son of Waves…Nick…Tell me child, why did you call us here? We both know the prophecy is not your true objective." _Avani smoothly said._

_Magnum stepped forward. _"I think I know but why he brought the Daughter of Gale, is a mystery to me."

"I can answer that." _Lei said as she stepped forward. _"But Magnum, tell us your theory first."

_Magnum nodded and raised his finger so he was pointing dramatically at Nick. _"He knows of the war and wants to find a loop hole. A way to get out of killing his brothers."

_I was not surprised; I had known for a while that the sixth would kill us all. But like I said before, I was not afraid of death; I never have been and never will be. Not even if Nick causes it. _

"And Arie comes in because Nick wanted a witness and her sharp tongue and quick actions and power. She is a reliable friend, but has the true nature of a storm, changing with the flow of wind, and turning nasty when it matters." _Lei told us, laughing a bit. _"Just like me and Gale."

_I glared at the Dark seer. _"I am nothing like you. I fight of the light, for Gale, while you fight for Darkness and her fading." _I spat out._

_Lei laughed. _"Oh no silly girl, I fight to win and Soiux has seen that the Dark's shall win. So join us! I hate to see such a perfect storm die."

"And I hate to see a storm destroy lives of those I love. I will _never _join you, though die I would gladly do." _I sneered, earning a pat on the back from Nick and I stood down, letting my anger evaporate like water. _

_Nick surveyed the group, his gaze stopping briefly on Nemesis, who narrowed her eyes in question. _"You know of my quest. But that is only part of why I called you here." _Nick's voice deepened and lowered, turning into one of that without fear, one in charge, one with the power to control who lived and died, the power of the sixth. _"Tell me why you started the end of the world."

* * *

**Koutai: **_Check out my new poll! I am having trouble writing right now with all of my stories so be happy I updated…even if it is short and sucks butt. Until Next Update!_

_Manin! Wyrda! Hugin! Thorta du ilumëo! Skölir nosu fra Zar'rac!_


	13. Blinded Light

**Koutai**_: HI!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOO EXCITED FOR JAN. 16__TH__!!!! NICK JONAS AND THE ADMINISTRATION!!!! WOOHOO! I only now realized all of that was in Caps Lock…ah well. I am getting sick of this story…so I may not update until I finish Not So Perfect so I can focus on this one and my suckish Lord of the Rings one. _

_**I NEED HELP IN MY NEW POLL PLEASE VOTE!!!!!**_ IT IS DIFFERENT FROM MY LAST POLL!!!

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

"_Nymph/Nemesis talking" (If I remember to Italicize them)_

* * *

_**ARIE'S POV**_

_**Lei laughed. **_**"Oh no silly girl, I fight to win and Soiux has seen that the Dark's shall win. So join us! I hate to see such a perfect storm die."**

"**And I hate to see a storm destroy lives of those I love. I will **_**never **_**join you, though die I would gladly do." **_**I sneered, earning a pat on the back from Nick and I stood down, letting my anger evaporate like water. **_

_**Nick surveyed the group, his gaze stopping briefly on Nemesis, who narrowed her eyes in question. **_**"You know of my quest. But that is only part of why I called you here." **_**Nick's voice deepened and lowered, turning into one of that without fear, one in charge, one with the power to control who lived and died, the power of the sixth. **_**"Tell me why you started the end of the world."**

* * *

_BELLE'S POV_

Oh where had Arie run off to know? And why did she have to take Nick? Or was it the other way around? Why do I have a nagging feeling that errand Nick sent Arie on will control the fate of the world, even more than the prophecy already does?

I watched Lizzy pace, thought deeply inscribed on her forehead and Joe and Kevin where lying on Nick's bed, starring at the ceiling. Kevin was tracing a swirl on the ceiling with his finger raised in the air and Joe was rolling his eyes and him and silent.

"Joe, what do you think Nick's nightmare was about?" Lizzy asked suddenly and I remembered how his face darkened when Nick told us it was something he did not want to see again.

Joe looked at me, and then to Lizzy, his face a mask of no emotion. "What are you talking about? He didn't tell me."

Lizzy and I crossed our arms and Kevin sat up, all of us looking at Joe, recognizing a lie when we heard one. Joe glared right back, but three against one…not very fair odds.

Joe sighed and resumed starring at the ceiling. "I think he saw the outcome of the war…what he did as the sixth. That is the only reason he would be so scared and called my name. He was never as frightened by any of his other nightmares before, so…" Joe trailed off, finally letting his mask of zero emotions fade into oblivion and worry can upon his face and his eyes seemed to go blank.

"Joe?" I said walking over and noting the lack of response. "Joe?" I said, a bit louder and Lizzy ran forward and Kevin looked scared.

"JOE!" We all screamed at once and he jumped up, his eyes wider than my fist and he was panting with one name in his lips; Arie.

* * *

JOE'S POV

It was so weird, one minute I was explaining my theory and the next it was like I was watching a movie, only I knew it was real…or going to be real. I only caught flashes but what I did see…a

I saw Nick and Arie standing side by side, glaring with intense anger at something unseen.

I saw Arie use the wind to propel her over a fire ball and I heard thunder boom as a female laughed.

I saw Nick raise a ten foot wave and crash it into someone and turn it into ice and a scream from another girl.

I saw Nemesis raise her hand, a giant shard of ice inches above it.

I saw her hurl it at Nick and Arie pushed Nick out of the way and was hit.

I saw blood.

I heard laughing.

I heard crying.

The next thing I knew, I was back in the firehouse, when I realized I never left, I just saw the future and I did not like it. Now I knew how Nick felt.

"Arie! We have to get to her!" I said, jumping up. "Oh, and Nick too!" I added, as if an afterthought.

"But where are they Joe?" Kevin asked still shaken by…actually, I had no idea why he was spooked.

"Umm…some remote beach." _Crap…didn't think about that. _

"I know where they are!" Lizzy told us. "But how are we all going to get there? Kevin and Joe can't go there underground because of the sea and we can't carry their weight…Or can we?"

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

"Silly boy." _Magnum sneered. _"The word is not going to end, but ruled by yourself as you and the ones you keep living make the world anew."

"But what if I leave none alive?" _I questioned him, without missing a beat and Magnum's face fell but quick tongued Lei stepped forward. _

"Your actions will be shaped by your experiences. We Seers shall not fade. Soiux has seen that and Nemesis predicts it."

_I stepped forward, as if I was challenging Lei and anger flared in my heart at her doubt in me. But I guess it would be better for her to distrust me; it was better she did not know who I was and that I never took the easy way out and always tried to alter the future and this time would be no different._

"I am not bound by mere words or visions. I will stop the inevitable and I won't let my nightmare come true." _I said it with such force and determination that none of the seers bothered to contradict me. In fact they all looked at me with sadness and Nemesis looked to her feet, like she was hiding something. _

_I narrowed my eyes at her and she turned her gaze up and I definitely saw hidden knowledge in her red eyes. Her hidden gaze turned to a glare and mine did as well. Neither of us backed down and I felt Arie shift next to me, gazing in turn at the Seers that looked at Nemesis and me, waiting for what would happen next and tensing for a battle. _

"You are bound more than you think Nicholas. You are a caged bird with two broken wings. Unable to escape fate and unable to fly to a different answer. Accept it. It will make it all so much easier." _Avani smoothly told me. _

_Her voice lured me in like the sweetest scent of fresh flowers and rain on new leaves, but I did not fall under her influence. I glanced to Arie and she glared at Avani, able to resist her power, which is probably why she is the one that checks on the Dark Seer's; because she can resist their various influences. She met my gaze and her eyes softened but then hardened in warning as she turned her gaze to Lyall, who was now a prowling wolf, eyeing her rather hungrily. He smiled, showing off his yellow fangs when he saw me looking at him and I repressed a shudder. _

"If you will not answer Nick's first question, then answer a similar one; why did you cause your light's to die?" _Arie asked, stealing the question from my tongue. _

_Nemesis laughed, but it was of forced humor. Was Nemesis uncomfortable with this question? _

"_Seer's, light or dark, cannot die. We are immortal and immune to death. But we can fade into a sleep so deep it could last an eternity. But alive we shall be, but not aware. It would take an immense power to awaken one, a life to wake two, and world's end to wake all six of the subdued Lights. But the lights would not want anyone, especially the world to die for them. So in all sense, they are dead. We killed them for power."_

_I looked at Nemesis in confusion. They weren't dead and gone? They can't be killed, only suppressed? If this was true, their may be a small chance that I didn't have to kill everyone…just maybe…_

"_Drop it Lucas. The chances of it happening are less than 1%. Your fate is as good as sealed. And even if you did happen to avoid the 99%, the journey and sacrifice would be too great and the ending would be the same." Nemesis told me, but I clung on to the small shred of light in this black hole I call the future. _

"Then I am going to make that 1% a reality. Even if it kills me." _I vowed and Arie nodded, telling everyone without words that she would be by my side to help. _

_The Dark Seer's scowled at my answer; they obviously were displeased at my unwillingness to give in to what they believed to be set in stone. And maybe it was, but I never took the easy route. I was the great Nick Lucas and the great Nick Lucas always takes the path less traveled by. It's gotten me this far in life and it will take me to the end of the world if need be._

"Well, since you both seem so eager to die, how about we speed up the process?" _Avani sneered, and the other Seer's joined in and Arie and I glared, letting every ounce of anger we held towards these killers sow in our gazes. _

"Wait; let Nemesis kill the Lucas boy. It is her right. Whoever kills the girl gets the satisfaction." _Lyall suggested and the Seer's agreed enthusiastically. The sand at my feet turned to stone and vines came from the ground, binding my hands together. Avani laughed as she held me, letting Nemesis have a clear shot. _

_Magnum laughed and shot a fireball at Arie, who dodged it by using her wind to propel her over it and Lei started making a storm so I created a ten foot wave a hurled it at her, causing her to scream in surprise. I did not expect the drop of energy creating the wave with only a thought would bring. _

_Nemesis faltered but raised her arm so water rose above her head and froze into a giant ice shard, pointing directly at me. I saw Arie's eyes widen as she moved, just as Nemesis hurled the ice dagger towards my heart and I screamed for Arie. _

_But Belle swooped from the sky and was in front of Arie, and from her hands burst blue fire, instantly melting the ice into water and evaporating it. Arie and I closed our eyes to the heat and light and opened them when it faded. _

_Belle was panting slightly, but from her quick race here, or to her immense use of fire, I knew not, but she looked extremely proud of herself and Arie slapped her a high five. _

_A giant bird flapped above our heads and I looked up to see a white bird carrying Joe and Kevin in its claws, dropping them to the ground and then transforming into Lizzy. Why did they bring Joe and how the heck did they know where we were?_

_I watched Joe and Kevin gawk for a second at the two of us facing all six of the darks. But it did not matter; my main question was answered. There was another way and I would find it. I would not be the weapon that ended this world. _

"What are you doing?!?" _I shouted at Joe and Joe shouted at me. We glared at each other with misunderstanding._

"Later!" _Again we both shouted and Joe smirked a bit while I scowled and turned back to the Dark Seers, who looked uneasy at the sudden show of the rest of the elemental protectors, even Sioux's eyes darkened in surprise. Avani stepped back and Nemesis stepped forward. _

"_Retreat Dark One's. If we fight now, this may be declared the war and we cannot have that happen…yet. Avani and Sioux, you both stay and test them as I know you want to." Nemesis said her voice calm as she retreated to the waves and the other seer's dramatically departed, leaving us six against Avani and Sioux. _

* * *

_LIZZY'S POV_

_I stood strong next to Belle and Joe, glaring at the two darks, who stood uncaringly. Neither side made their move. _

"Joe, Sioux is your dark seer and Kevin, Avani is yours. Be careful." _I warned them and they both nodded in understanding. _

"So Joe got his power?" _Arie asked knowingly and Joe nodded proudly and I watched Nick's gaze flick towards him. Was it fear that played in his eyes?_

"Now that all six of you realize your power, the future war will come much sooner." _Sioux inserted and I saw Nick tense but his face was set in stone. Things for him would now get so much more complicated. _

_Sioux then proceeded to step forward and I shielded my eyes from the intense light he had created and I felt vines tangle around my ankles as I was pulled into the air and no matter what animal I turned into, I could not break their hold. I heard Belle scream in frustration as I felt a wave of heat and I knew of her failure as well. Kevin was pretty powerless in this situation and Arie started a storm, hoping her lightening would snap the vine that held her. _

_The light died and I saw all of us but Nick in the air, suspended four feet by Avani's plants. Nick's eyes were blank and Sioux was smiling. _

"Nick!" _I screamed._

"I'm fine Lizzy." _He said, but without his sight, how could he fight?_

_A wave crashed against the shore as high tide swiftly came in, covering Nick's feet and the bases of the vines in an inch of water. Avani smiled as she got more water for her plants and she extracted the salt from it as it entered her plants roots, causing them to grow in strength and lift us higher. Nick looked like he was remembering something and I hoped it was useful. _

_Avani stepped forward, creating little waves in the surf and Nick's eyes snapped to her, even though Sioux had blinded him. Avani smiled and lifted her palms up, and giant purple flowers sprouted from the ground, their petals closed. Nick acted quickly, raising the water and aiming it at us…_

_The water hit our noses and mouth, freezing into ice, making it impossible for us to breath, just as Avani opened the petals to her flowers. Nick covered his own nose and I saw Kevin struggle, like he knew why Nick covered our airways…unless…of course! The flowers held a toxic aroma, a specialty of Avani. _

_Avani laughed at Nick's attempts to save us, but eventually we would all need air. Arie concentrated and a strong breeze hit the beach, but I knew it wouldn't be too effective. Nick stood still and closed his eyes, paling slightly as he did something we could not see. Avani growled but the water at her feet froze, and the water at Nick's feet ebbed away, back into the ocean and still I had no idea what he was doing. _

_Concentration was heavy on his face and Sioux just watched with a slight smirk on his face. Water rose up through the sand and the tips of the vines started to yellow and Avani screamed as her poison flower wilted and died and Arie blasted wind again, clean the air as the ice around our mouth and nose melted and we all gasped for the clean air. _

_The yellow turned to brown and it spread more rapidly as the water rising through the sand gained volume. The yellow reached me and I turned into a polar bear, successfully breaking the vine's hold and Belle's wings burst into flames and her vine caught fire and she fell. Arie broke hers with lightening and then I broke Joe's and Kevin's by turning into a rhino and charging through them. We joined Nick's side as the vines retreated in the dry sand. _

_Avani sneered and tried again, raising her arms and mud rose with them and she threw it at us. But before I had a chance to change into something to shield us all and take the blow myself, the water flew from the mud until it turned into sand and Arie forced it away with wind. I turned to Nick, who was breathing rather heavily and cursed myself for not looking at him before. He was, again, pushing himself to hard. _

"It's no use Avani. They will win against you." _Sioux informed her, not moving and smirking a bit at Nick, obviously impressed with Nick's quick thinking and strength. _

"Alone we may not win. LYALL!! LEI!!!" _Avani called and in an instant, they were by her side. _

"Time to kick butt." _Lei stated, cracking her knuckles and taking control of Arie's storm. _

_Lyall smiled and turned into a black wolf, his favorite form. But they would not best us! We are the six elemental protectors and Nick is the sixth. No one can best us. I hope…_

_But the time for hoping has passed Lizzy! Now is the time for acting! I turned into a wolf of my own and charged towards Lei, turning into a bee before she could react and I stung her in the neck, turning into a red tailed hawk before I died as a bee. And before she could strike me, I retreated and noticed that Sioux has left the battle, not wishing to see the defeat he predicted, or maybe he just wasn't needed, but at least this meant Nick could see again. I directed my attack towards Avani who ducked in time for my beak, but not my claws and she screamed in anger as I torn her shoulder into a bloody mess. _

_Belle jumped forward and started burning all of the vines and flowers Avani tried to attack us with and Nick and Kevin together took care of the sand and mud she tried to use and Joe and Arie took on Lyall. Lyall was a bat, unable to see, thanks to Joe, and Arie kept pushing him around with the wind, and she was laughing…typical Arie. _

_Lei just kind of stood off to the side, shielding herself from most of my renewed attacks, but she could not hold back all of the animals on this world and soon her clothes were torn up and some crimson stains grew on her clothes before she retreated into the clouds and the storm cleared until Arie brought it back and finally zapped Lyall's wing with lightening. Lyall flew unsteadily over the water and turned into a fish, swimming off and Nick le him go. Avani was stubborn, her green dress ripped and her pale skin exposed with a number of scratches with a growl of frustration on her face. _

_But there was nothing to be afraid of. We won and Avani knew it. She tried to preserve her dignity as she turned her back to us and a giant flower appeared, opening the petals to her. Arie laughed and a little bolt of lightening came down and hit her in the butt, causing her to jump and fall forward into the flower before its petals closed and sank beneath the surface. We all laughed and Nick sank to the ground, still pale and breathing hard, but he had a small smile on his face and he caught my eye and silently told me he was fine. But like the skeptical and unbelieving person I can be…according to Arie anyway…I did not believe him and went to Belle and Joe, who looked down at Nick in worry as Nick rolled his eyes at me and I stuck my tongue out to him. _

* * *

**Koutai: **_Yeah…I am bored. Until next update!_

___Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr._

_**I NEED HELP IN MY NEW POLL PLEASE VOTE!!!!!**_ IT IS DIFFERENT FROM MY LAST POLL!!!


	14. Training

**Koutai**_: HI!!! Are you shocked I updated this story? Me too!!! Filler chapter…kind of…yeah a filler//explanation one…boring as all get out. _

_**I NEED HELP IN MY NEW POLL PLEASE VOTE!!!!!**_ IT IS DIFFERENT FROM MY LAST POLL!!!

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

"_Nymph/Nemesis talking" (If I remember to Italicize them)_

* * *

_**LIZZY'S POV**_

_**Lei just kind of stood off to the side, shielding herself from most of my renewed attacks, but she could not hold back all of the animals on this world and soon her clothes were torn up and some crimson stains grew on her clothes before she retreated into the clouds and the storm cleared until Arie brought it back and finally zapped Lyall's wing with lightening. Lyall flew unsteadily over the water and turned into a fish, swimming off and Nick le him go. Avani was stubborn, her green dress ripped and her pale skin exposed with a number of scratches with a growl of frustration on her face. **_

_**But there was nothing to be afraid of. We won and Avani knew it. She tried to preserve her dignity as she turned her back to us and a giant flower appeared, opening the petals to her. Arie laughed and a little bolt of lightening came down and hit her in the butt, causing her to jump and fall forward into the flower before its petals closed and sank beneath the surface. We all laughed and Nick sank to the ground, still pale and breathing hard, but he had a small smile on his face and he caught my eye and silently told me he was fine. But like the skeptical and unbelieving person I can be…according to Arie anyway…I did not believe him and went to Belle and Joe, who looked down at Nick in worry as Nick rolled his eyes at me and I stuck my tongue out to him. **_

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I was fine, tired yes, but fine. Why did everyone think otherwise? I was strong, but not nearly strong enough, but I had strength enough to stand on my own after a fight. Why did no one seem to understand that? I would be more worried about Joe, whose powers just showed, and he is using them so carelessly…just like Joe would. And Kevin…seems pretty disciplined…Belle probably spoke to him privately about that. _

_I took a deep breath and stood before anyone offered an unneeded hand. I did not need their help at the moment; what I needed were the answers that evaded my grasp like oil evades water. I looked to the company that surrounded me and saw two pale and frightened faces and two determined ones and one that looked completely uncaring and was making drawings in the sand with wind. _

"Are you all ok?" _I asked them, willingly my voice to remain steady and I did not only mean their physical stature. _

"Are you?" _Belle shot back, quiet fiercely. _

_We glared at each other for a few seconds before Joe abused his power, making us lose our eye sights. I sighed and closed my eyes, focusing on my other senses and the water a few feet away while Belle screamed, enraged at a fearful Joe. Joe sounded panicked, answering her in a shaky voice, saying he does not know how he did this and he doesn't know to undo it. _

"Take a deep breath." _I advised him, my voice calm and it carried clearly over Belle's. _"You can do it Joe. Just stay calm." _I told him, letting him know I had faith in him._

_I heard him take a few deep breaths and gradually our eye sight returned. I opened my eyes and looked at him with pride and he smiled to me in thanks and he looked relieved. Lizzy was on top of his head, as a squirrel, and it looked like she was smiling…how odd. Kevin was watching Joe in shock and fright and Arie was now making a miniature tornado to kick up about an inch of sand and looking at it in mild interest, uncaring to what was around her. _

"You need practice." _She suddenly stated her eyes still on the swirling sand. _"In fact, we _all _could use some." _Why did she only look at me when she said that? Oh right…_

"But first, explanations." _Joe said, looking first at me, and then to the group. _"What were you both doing here Nick, Arie?"

_Arie stood, letting her tornado die in a slight puff and put her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face. _"Oh you know Nick and I just love to fight against every dark we see and secretly, we are both defecting." _Her voice was riddled with sarcasm at Joe's hidden accusations and I hid a smirk, only slightly feeling sorry for Joe. _

"Arie, please." _Lizzy said, rubbing her temples and Arie took a dramatic bow and I shook my head at her outgoing nature. _

"Fine. Nick can tell you the beginning, middle and end because I don't want any of you to get sick of my beautiful voice!" _She said, twirling like a ballerina and posing like a diva. Arie was a piece of work…but somehow she has the potential for a good friend. _

"I had a dream." _I started, feeling like Martin Luther King. _"In my dream, this is what happened; only you guys never showed up and it was peaceful. Soiux saw it as well so why delay it when I needed answers now?" _I inquired, waiting for them to question as to what I needed answers on. _

"Did you get your answers?" _Belle asked, sounding like she was holding back her anger and confusion and I nodded and looked at Joe, waiting for him to explain. _

"Long-ish story short, I got my powers, told them, and Lizzy and Belle led us here." _Joe summed up, giving away nothing that I did not already suspect. _

"Ok, that was pointless." _Lizzy squawked, now a parrot on Joe's shoulder and Joe smiled at her and she turned red with what I assumed to be blush and Joe laughed and Lizzy joined in. Arie, Belle and I rolled over eyes and Kevin was to busy looking torn between laughing and looking confused to do anything. _

"So now training?" _Arie asked, looking up again and we all nodded. _"Let's just stay here, more room than the Lucas back yard pool." _She wisely suggested and again we all nodded. _

"How are we going to tackle this?" _Kevin asked, speaking for what felt like he first time. _

"Easy, I'll help you Kevin, Lizzy works with Joe and Belle with Nick. Simple." _Arie told them and Belle looked once at me and then to Arie, her eyes pleading. What was her problem? _

_I walked over to her and she did not look to happy about this arrangement. For a minute we just stood and watched Lizzy, now human, talk Joe through the basics of using his power and Arie and Kevin were having fun with watching Kevin's flower petals swirl in Arie's wind. _

_I was too busy watching the idiocy of Arie's training method to see Belle made a fire ball and hurl I at me. I felt its heat just at the right moment and quickly I spun the water from the sea and extinguished it, seeing what Belle was doing. A fake fight was perfect for her to practice against water and for me to just practice against a formidable opponent. It was definitely better than swirling flower petals around in the wind. _

_Belle's wing's burst into flames and she rose ten feet in the air, attacking from above and I was amused at her antics. I jumped in the sand, dodging everything she hurled at me until my bare feet were backed in the pleasantly cold surf. I ignored the stares of Joe and Kevin and the best Arie and Lizzy made as I concentrated on the powerful ebb of the tide, and I felt at home and welcomed every tie a wave kissed my ankles. I let the water manipulate the power for me, never moving an inch as Belle fired comet speed flames at me and I felt a smirk grow in my lips. _

_This was what true power felt like…The element was one wit me right now and I was with it. No longer was I the master of it, but we seemed like one being, connected by the control we each had over each other lives. _

_Belle was infuriated that none of her attacks hit and I was growing bored of the defensive, so I switched the roles with just a mere thought and the water obeyed. It rose in tentacles around me, some freezing into ice and some waving slightly as I held them in the air, ready for the perfect moment to strike. Now!_

_Belle twisted through the air like a snake in the grass as she dodged every jet of water and melted every shard of ice I threw at her, but I was not put off, that was only part one. Quicker than any normal eye could follow I jumped into the air, the water at my feet rising to bring me higher and higher until I was her height and she looked amused and impressed and I was smiling at the confidence that the water that encased my feet brought. _

_Belle zoomed behind me, faster than any bird and fired a never ending burst of fire, which I countered with burst of water. Smoke engulfed the air and I instantly starting coughing from it, but she was protected from it from her fire powers, but I did not back down. We both concentrated hard on the task in front of us both neither of us could gain an advantage…unless…_

_A little shard of ice flew out from under me and Belle's fire gained closure to me as my attention split between the two tasks. I hurled the ice at her arm and it got to her, cutting her before it melted and she lost concentration and my water chain hit her lightly and knocked her to the ground and exhaustion started taking its toll on me from splitting my concentration like that. I lowered myself to the ground, facing an enraged Belle, who had just cauterized her cut and she did not seem to notice how tired I was from that last stunt and as soon as my feet where back on solid ground, she threw a giant fireball at me and I reacted quickly, but not nearly quickly enough. I managed to create thin layer of water between the fire and I but the water evaporated after awhile and my whole left side was burned and I fell to my knees in both exhaustion and blind pain. _

"Nick?" _Belle asked, her tone scared, but to me all I could hear was the sizzling of burned flesh and feel the never ending tormenting throbs of my burned arm and I felt waves coming quickly towards me as everyone ran in the water and cold hands found my shoulders and Belle screamed when she saw the damage. _

_Suddenly, all hands left me as I felt the water turn icy cold and a new set of footsteps ran to me and cool hands ran over my burns, soothing them a little bit. _

"Nemesis! Let him and free us!" _Joe screamed and I registered Nemesis's name through my pain and I cracked open my eye blurred eyes and sure enough, Nemesis knelt next to me, having the cold water caress my burned arm gently. She looked at me, her red eyes filled with concern, which was strange, since when did Nemesis care?_

_I looked over to Joe and Kevin, Lizzy, Arie and Belle and was surprised to see ice encasing their feet and Belle couldn't melt it. Nemesis lifted her head to glare intensely at Belle and I looked to Nemesis again, thankful but completely confused. She lowered her head and brought her eyes close to my injury. _

"Can you move your fingers?" _She asked quietly and I looked at her and tried, but only three of them moved. My pinky and ring finger were completely immobilized. Nemesis bit her lip and I looked down at me arm, seeing for the first time, the damage Belle had unintentionally caused. _

_My entire arm was beat red and charred black. Skin was broken almost everywhere and it was cauterized so it did not bleed but I saw how the flames ate at my skin, destroying nerves and muscle tissue. It was not a pretty sight and I looked away, slightly sick from the image and the pain. Joe was green and Kevin pale, Belle crying and Lizzy crowing gently as a crow. Arie looked at it in interest and her eyes went to Nemesis and I turned my head to watch her as well. _

"_This is a crude method because the energy it requires comes from you. Are you ready?" She asked me and I nodded only because I wanted the pain to end, the burning to stop. _

_She took out a necklace; at the end of a simple silver chain was a blood red ruby that pulsed slightly with the sea's waves. She touched it to my burned skin and lowered my arm into the shallow water. Sor a minute, nothing happened and then I felt a drop in my strength as the waves washed away the charred skin and new skin stretched over the healing nerves and muscles. Just as my arm returned to its normal state, did I feel the tremendous loss of energy and strength I endured today and I realized to late that I had lost to much and I fell into the welcoming and warm blackness of my mind and I heard Belle call my name. _

* * *

**Koutai: **_It would have been longer but I want to update tonight. Until Next Update!_


	15. Interfering

**Koutai**_: HI!!! _

_**I NEED HELP IN MY NEW POLL PLEASE VOTE!!!!!**_ IT IS DIFFERENT FROM MY LAST POLL!!!

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

"_Nymph/Nemesis talking" (If I remember to Italicize them)_

* * *

_**NICK'S POV**_

_**My entire arm was beat red and charred black. Skin was broken almost everywhere and it was cauterized so it did not bleed but I saw how the flames ate at my skin, destroying nerves and muscle tissue. It was not a pretty sight and I looked away, slightly sick from the image and the pain. Joe was green and Kevin pale, Belle crying and Lizzy crowing gently as a crow. Arie looked at it in interest and her eyes went to Nemesis and I turned my head to watch her as well. **_

"_**This is a crude method because the energy it requires comes from you. Are you ready?" She asked me and I nodded only because I wanted the pain to end, the burning to stop. **_

_**She took out a necklace; at the end of a simple silver chain was a blood red ruby that pulsed slightly with the sea's waves. She touched it to my burned skin and lowered my arm into the shallow water. For a minute, nothing happened and then I felt a drop in my strength as the waves washed away the charred skin and new skin stretched over the healing nerves and muscles. Just as my arm returned to its normal state, did I feel the tremendous loss of energy and strength I endured today and I realized too late that I had lost too much and I fell into the welcoming and warm blackness of my mind and I heard Belle call my name. **_

* * *

**BELLE'S POV**

When Nick fainted, nothing was about to hold me back! Not even Nemesis's never melting ice. But before I could re-ignite, the ice at out feet melted and I ran over to Nick, who was in Nemesis' arms, and his arm was completely healed. She smiled and brushed a curl from his face before looking up to me, sorrow and anger in her eyes.

"How could you?" She snarled at me, holding Nick tighter, as if to protect him. Suspicion rose higher in my chest.

"Why do you even care?" I snapped right back and Nemesis bit her lip and looked back down at Nick.

"Believe it or not, I don't want the world to end in flames." She glared at me, almost threatening me to contradict her.

"No, you want it covered in Ice and Water." I retorted and we both glared at each other and Joe, Kevin, Arie, and Lizzy stepped behind me.

Nemesis motioned for Joe to come over and he cautiously did, only to have Nemesis transfer a very pale Nick into his arms.

"Is he going to ok?" Joe asked her, mistrust heavy in his voice as he lightly stroked Nick's newly healed arm.

Nemesis nodded. "I healed his arm, but the energy I used came from him. It was too much for his conscious to lose, but he will be fine." She assured him and she stood up, brushing sand her from oddly dry legs.

"Will this have any effect on Nick we need to know about?" I asked her, not bothering to hold back my anger and mistrust.

Nemesis shrugged. "I don't know. I've never needed to do that to a mortal before."

"So why did you do it?" Kevin asked eyes only on his still brother.

"To complicate things and Nick will need that arm, no matter what side he chooses." Nemesis stated and she walked back into the surf and vanished beneath the waves.

"So…how do we get home?" Joe asked, looking at Lizzy who smiled and Arie laughed.

"Any suggestions on what I can be, where three brothers can sit on my back while I fly?" Lizzy asked the group and Arie smiled.

"A dragon of course and you have wanted to try out mythical creatures!" She exclaimed softly and Lizzy laughed and nodded, closing her eyes, a look of pure concentration on her face.

Her form wavered and lengthened and wings grew from the base of her back and her sky turned into scales that were the color of the sky. Even though I have seen Lizzy transform many a time, I was never bored of it. Her form was a smaller silver dragon without spikes and large wings, perfect for carrying three boys.

"Ok…" Joe said, eyeing Lizzy's new and giant form. "How do we get up there?"

Arie laughed and lifted them gently up with wind, once Joe made sure Nick was secure in his arms, and Arie very carefully, directed them onto Lizzy's back with my directions and Lizzy was trying not to laugh. Once we were all ready, Lizzy took off and I was in front and Arie was following our back.

We got home in less than an hour, being extra careful since Joe could only hold on with his knees. We landed and used the same procedure to bring them down as we brought them up.

I ran over to Joe and checked on Nick, to see he was still out cold, but he did not seem so pale and his breathing did seem a bit deeper.

"Anything?" I asked Joe and he sadly shook his head and Kevin ran forward to open the door while Joe carried Nick upstairs and put him to bed, all of us following him.

We all sat around Nick's bed, unable to say much and Arie got bored quickly, swirling dust around and Kevin made Joe's dead science experiment live again…maybe now he could get an A. I hid my wings and starred at Nick, huge amounts of worry and remorse in my eyes and my heart was only still beating right now so I could make sure he was ok. Joe starred at a lamp, turning it on and off without flicking the switch, getting in any kind of practice he could and Lizzy was a very small kitten, white in color with black spots and a brown tipped tail. She jumped on Nick's bed and curled up on his chest, very cat like and Joe looked rather jealous. Lizzy looked over to him and meowed softly, like she was telling him to get over it.

After about an hour of silent waiting Nick stirred and Lizzy opened her eyes from her…dare I say cat nap? She jumped off his chest and rubbed against his hand and Nick wearily opened his eyes and looked down at her, smiling a little at her small form. I immediately bit my lip and walked over to his bed side and he raised his gaze, his smile, if anything, growing. I did not deserve his smile…especially after I hurt him so.

"Nick…I…"

"Save it." He told me, sitting up and taking my hand. "What's done it done and I know you didn't mean it." He held up his arm. "No harm no foul."

I looked at him, shocked he took this so well. "But still…I should have seen…" He put a finger to my lips and cocked his eyebrow, daring me to go on and I couldn't help but smile and look down.

"Nick…are you ok?"Joe asked him, eyes still filled with worry and Kevin looked the same way.

Nick looked over to them and nodded. "I'm good." He looked down at his arm and moved his fingers around a bit. "I wonder why she did this?" he to himself than to us and before we could say anything, Nick was talking again. "Whatever she told you was a lie…more than likely it was anyway. Her real reason…" he lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

We all knew better than to interrupt Nick's train of thought, or at least we had enough sense to realize any noise he had to answer to would derail his train. Nick shrugged, but I knew he had an idea…so why wasn't he sharing?

"I guess we will have to wait for time to show us." Nick stated, standing up quickly causing Joe and Kevin to jump forward and Nick roll his eyes. "I'm fine!" He told us again. Why did none of us believe him?

* * *

_AVANI'S POV_

"Whose side are you on Nemesis? What possibly could have provoked you to interfere and heal that boy's arm? It would be easier for us to control him with it dead!" _I roared at the so called Dark Seer, who stood, unflinching. If I could kill an immortal being, she would be the first on my list, even in front of all the lights. _

_She pulled out a long silver chain and at the end was what Darks and Lights came together to create and it healed, but at a deadly cost, thanks to the Dark power it held. She said no words and my anger abated instantly as I cradled the ruby in my hands; it was as perfect as it was the day it was created. _

"I thought you and Nymph destroyed the Blood Ruby." _I told looking at it in wonder._

"_We thought it best to keep it. And now that its dark power resides in the sixth, we have more influence than before over him. In one word, one command, I can spread the poison that sleeps in his blood and he will die within the minute, but not before it causes him so much pain that he will destroy the world, unintentionally of course. And only the holders of the blood Ruby will be safe from his wraith. I believe this would be a Check." _

"Ah, but what of the Check-mate?" _Soiux asked, like he didn't already know. _

_Nemesis smiled. "That is the one thing I cannot foresee anymore than you Soiux. But I am moving the game in our favor. Nick has but one move now to save him and his friends. Will he find it?"_

"Never." _Magnum said and Lei shook her head. _

"You're a hot head Magnum, do not underestimate this one." _Lei wisely told him. _

"He will not rest until he finds that one way and if he gets close we have to activate the poison!" _Lyall stated. _

_But I shook my head. _"Not until the time is right! He will not find it…there is less than a 1% chance of him turning the tables."

_Nemesis looked thoughtful. "He could easily have that 1% card of fate. But we must act quickly, so that card is never drawn."_

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I lied to everyone when I said I was fine. I was not, and I knew it. I was tired and weary, but that I could handle. But I could not handle the burning in my arm, the one Nemesis healed and it brought fear, fear brought panic, and panic brought irrational thoughts. I had to conquer my fear…not easily done. My heart beat faster than Lizzy's hummingbird wings are she circled the room and my fear was a hidden as Belle's wings. But I could not let it master me. _

_Nemesis only healed me for part of a greater plan; not because I would need this arm or because it would complicate things…but as a threat…not a gesture of peace and complications. Whatever that stone did to my arm when it healed it, I knew it would be deadly and it could possibly be the last hope of the Dark's to win…So how could I beat something that I had virtually no knowledge on? _

_I ran my fingers through my hair and fixed the annoying leak our bathroom sink had with a single thought and Joe turned on the outside lights as twilight fell and our parent's car drove in. Belle and Arie jumped out the window and Lizzy vanished, but I knew she was still here. I had overheard Belle, Arie and Lizzy talking about observing me and the long lasting affect of the healing, which did nothing to alleviate my fears by the way. _

* * *

**Koutai: **_Too tired to write more…Sleep time! Until Next Update!_


	16. Sacrifice

**Koutai**_: Howdy Y'all!! Oh my gosh, I just sounded like Hannah Montana…Kill me now!!!! _

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

"_Nymph/Nemesis talking" (If I remember to Italicize them)_

* * *

_**NICK'S POV**_

_**Nemesis only healed me for part of a greater plan; not because I would need this arm or because it would complicate things…but as a threat…not a gesture of peace and complications. Whatever that stone did to my arm when it healed it, I knew it would be deadly and it could possibly be the last hope of the Dark's to win…So how could I beat something that I had virtually no knowledge on? **_

_**I ran my fingers through my hair and fixed the annoying leak our bathroom sink had with a single thought and Joe turned on the outside lights as twilight fell and our parent's car drove in. Belle and Arie jumped out the window and Lizzy vanished, but I knew she was still here. I had overheard Belle, Arie and Lizzy talking about observing me and the long lasting affect of the healing, which did nothing to alleviate my fears by the way. **_

* * *

LIZZY'S POV

_I was a fly on the wall…literally and please no Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus reference. I watched the boys go down to greet their parents and Frankie and heard Joe and Kevin get scolded for not having Nick call them like they asked when he got home. If only a fly could laugh…_

_I buzzed down the fire pole holes and latched onto the top, able to see everything and yet to not be seen…except Nick kept glancing in my direction when no one was watching. You couldn't hide anything from that boy. They just spoke about the museum for awhile, how Frankie got four girls numbers and then they ate dinner. Normal and boring activities. _

_After dinner and a lot of starring at Joe, I followed the boys upstairs and landed on Nick's hand and I noticed him shiver at my touch and who could blame him? At least I wasn't a real fly that threw up every time I landed. But for his comfort, I turned into a tiny white butterfly and he smirked, walking carefully over to his brothers, who looked at him like he was insane…Well I guess Nick holding a butterfly is an odd sight…_

_So, I flew up and turned into a lemur and landed on Joe's arm, wrapping my tail around it, and he laughed quietly. _

"Hey Lizzy, we thought you left." _He said, understanding, finally, why Nick was previously holding a butterfly. _

_I shook my head and chirped softly and Kevin laughed and asked me about pudding…I don't want to know. Nick shifted and I saw a brief look of pain flash across his face, but it was gone when my eyes found his face and his eyes were distant as he looked out the window, thought deeply inscribed on his face. _

_I nudged Joe and he looked over to Nick and shrugged. _"That's normal." _He answer with a chuckle and Kevin rolled his eyes but neither seemed to see the troubled look in Nick's eyes. I jumped form Joe's arm and turned into a puppy and put my two front paws on Nick's leg and he looked down, not smiling and shook his head, knowing I saw his discomfort and unease. His eyes went back to the blackening sky, but it did not darken with night fall, but with storm clouds, ones to extreme to be Arie's, but they were not the reason for Nick's discomfort. That much I could see. He stood up and walked over to the window and opening it and I saw Arie float down and glare at the clouds and Belle swung effortlessly into the window and pursued her lips in worry. _

_It was too soon to have another fight…which is exactly why Lei was here. _

"BOYS! Get in the Basement, there is a tornado warning in the area!" _There mom yelled and Nick looked torn between listening to his mom and fighting and Joe and Kevin looked uncertain as well. _

"We got this. She won't best us." _Belle told the boys and they nodded and ran downstairs, Nick looking at us like this was the last time he would see us, and then he was gone. _

_I turned into an albatross and flew into the night, my wings barley fitting through the window, folded to my sides mind you, and the wind was so intense I almost veered off course. Belle jumped out after me, her fire wins eating the air in the wind before it could blow them out and off course, a trait I admired. Arie, being a storm brewer herself had no trouble. _

_Lei lowered herself from the clouds, her scars still showing and I smiled as much as a giant bird could as I remembered my beak and claw bring her blood. She glared at me and a bolt of lightening narrowly missed me only because I tuned into a chickadee and allowed her wind to push me away. _

"Where is he?" _She spat out and Arie twirled near her, dancing without a care in the wind and rain. _

"He? Of, let me guess, Nick right?" _She asked, jumping neatly out of range from a lightening bolt, doing a flip in the air. _"Hmmm….Do we know a Nick? The name doesn't ring a bell…I'll be sure to get back to you once I found out who the heck 'he' is!" _Arie playfully said, redirecting a rogue lightening bolt so if flew towards the earth and not her. _

_Lei bared her teeth and screamed in frustration and Belle pushed Arie away. _"Why do you need Nick so badly all of a sudden?"

_Lei looked at her. _"Because I need to end this before Nemesis's plans do!"

_I looked curiously at the dark, but she did not elaborate and she directed three bolts of lightening to us, one scorching my wing, causing me to scream out in a strangled bird cry that I knew Nick, Joe and Kevin would clearly hear, but I hoped the idiots would stay away. _

_But no, Nick burst through the doors, Joe and Kevin getting held back by someone and Nick towards the fight, ignoring the yells of his family. Arie pursed her lips and made rain fall so fast and thick that Nick and the fight would be obscured form view from those inside. But she made it so we could see what they could not. _

_I flew down to him and landed on his shoulder before turning painfully into a parrot. _"Go back! She is looking to kill you!" _I squawked and to my horror, he smirked. Who smirks at that statement?!?!?_

"Isn't everyone nowadays?" _He asked before taking me from his shoulder and examining my burnt feathers and he sighed in what sounded like relief. _"It only burnt a small portion of skin, you should be fine." _He told me and I nodded as he ran forward again, not a trace of fear on his face and Lei lowered herself to the ground, as did Belle and Arie. _

"Nick, get out of here!" _Belle shouted but Nick shook his head, a gleam in his eyes. I did not like that gleam…it was a mix of anger, hate, and yet…knowledge. He knew exactly what was going to happen and he did not like it, but he accepted it. _

"Well, it looks like the sixth is here to accept his fate." _Lei purred and Nick smirked rather evilly, but did not speak. _"Say something, or are you too immobilized with fear to have any words?"

_Nick, still smirking, raised the puddle water behind her and dumped all over her dry head. Lei opened her mouth in rage and she paled, her long black and gold hair now clinging to her face instead of swirling threateningly in the wind. _

"It wasn't fair that you were the only one dry." _He told her and she screamed in furry, but it was lost to the loud roaring of the wind. _

_She twirled around, faster and faster, creating a tornado and we all tried to stumble away, back to Nick's house, but Nick's arm's blocked us all. _"It will be too late." _he simply said and we all nodded, knowing the truth and Arie stepped in front of us all, concentrating with all of her might on the shifting winds and she started spinning, encasing us all in a tornado of her own, and all of our feet left the ground. So…thus was going to be a tornado war…cool…I think…_

_Nick still looked uneasy but proud, but his eyes still looked haunted by something and his bit his lip as he watched Lei, whose form was shrouded in swirling black wind. I soon saw why he looked like he did when two more figures appeared next to Lei's and my eye sight turned black. So Soiux was here…this was not a good sign. He, though a dark, never fought unless he saw for victory. This was bad, very bad indeed. _

_I felt Nick tense under me and he picked me up and put me on what felt like Belle's shoulder. I don't know what he was planning to do, or how he knew Belle was where she was, but I hoped he knew the way out of this mess. _

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ Though my vision was black, I could still 'see' by using the water in the air, aka rain, and the water Arie's wind picked up at my feet. I could see everything it hit and I knew where the Darks were and who they were; Lei, Soiux, and Magnum. I knew this would happen and I knew what would happen; thanks to a nightmare I had about three weeks ago. I had to make what that nightmare portrayed a reality, for minimal causalities. And I did not like what I had to do…but it would save Arie's, Lizzy's and Belle's life…so it was worth it. _

_Unknown to anyone but the Dark's, I used the water around me to propel myself from the wind's hold and I landed on the ground between the two vortex's, using the water to keep me from floating away in the force of the wind. Soiux and Magnum did the same and they landed in front of me menacingly, but I did not move to strike and they knew I would not. _

_They both walked towards me, Magnum, from the way the water at his feet heated up, started growing a large fireball and I closed my eyes, waiting for the burning that I knew would come. I heard the crackle and I waited now for the combined fire and electricity to strike, but the outcome of the blast was unknown because I woke up every time before it hit. I opened my eyes again, only this time, my sight was back. Sioux wanted for me to see my own downfall, my punishment for defying the darks. _

"Lei is not the only one sick of Nemesis. We are taking matters into our own hands." _Magnum stated, cracking his knuckles and I nodded, knowing this already and I took a deep breath, bracing myself as the sky light up and Magnum added his fire. I remember my heart racing, trying to get in as many beats as possible before…I remember the pain exploded at the base of my skull and the fire burn my chest with the smell of burning flesh. I remember my own darkness consuming me until I knew no more. My last thought was at least they will be safe for another day. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

The storm vanished in an instant and I looked guiltily to my blind and unconscious parents. Kevin and I were not going to let them find out the truth and Frankie…I could care less right now, but he was still in the basement…probably spying, but who cares? We could convince him otherwise from whatever he saw, if anything.

The rain stopped and Lizzy, holding her burnt arm, Belle, her wings hidden and white, and Arie, her face stained with her eyes rain, landed with a small splash and looked out into the empty and wind dirty yard.

"NICK!" Belle screamed with such pain and longing that Kevin and I came to realize that nick was not there…he disappeared with the storm, with Lei.

My heart stopped at the finding and I could only guess what that would mean, but before I could yell out to Belle, it happened again. My vision faded and lightened until I was standing on the exact beach we fled from earlier today, only this time, the surf was littered with red and gold leaves. Nick stood, on the shore, facing the land and the Dark's encircled him. Nick's eyes were dead and haunted, his face like he was in pain and crying inside.

I heard Belle scream somewhere, "Nick, how could you? Defecting? No!" She sounded so heartbroken and I saw Nick hold back tears, but when he spoke, his voice was steady and he stepped forward and I gasped.

His right side was covered in a burn from lightening and his chest, which was exposed, was in no better condition than that of his arm before Nemesis healed him.

"I am not here as a defect, but as a sacrifice."

I blinked, this time back in the firehouse, my heart shattered and crying, just like my eyes, and one word rang in my mind and tore through my lips.

"Nick!"

* * *

**Koutai: **_No time for proof reading so bear with the mistakes. Until Next Update!_


	17. Only Death

**Koutai**_:…not much to say…_

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

_"Nymph/Nemesis talking" (If I remember to Italicize them)_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**JOE'S POV**_

**My heart stopped at the finding and I could only guess what that would mean, but before I could yell out to Belle, it happened again. My vision faded and lightened until I was standing on the exact beach we fled from earlier today, only this time, the surf was littered with red and gold leaves. Nick stood, on the shore, facing the land and the Dark's encircled him. Nick's eyes were dead and haunted his face like he was in pain and crying inside. **

**I heard Belle scream somewhere, "Nick, how could you? Defecting? No!" She sounded so heartbroken and I saw Nick hold back tears, but when he spoke, his voice was steady and he stepped forward and I gasped. **

**His right side was covered in a burn from lightening and his chest, which was exposed, was in no better condition than that of his arm before Nemesis healed him. **

**"I am not here as a defect, but as a sacrifice." **

**I blinked, this time back in the firehouse, my heart shattered and crying, just like my eyes, and one word rang in my mind and tore through my lips. **

**"Nick!" **

* * *

**BELLE'S POV**

Gone! Hurt! Killed! Nick!!!

My mind was a broken record of those four words, repeating them without end. My heart ached without stop from those four simple words. My eyes cried from the empty backyard, unable to accept those four words and the last three screamed in my mind as the last one tore through my lips in the form of sobs.

My knees met the pavement and I watched my tears paint the ground polka dot. A light rain told me of Arie's silent tears and the haunting cry of a song bird sang with Lizzy's sorrow. Kevin was standing behind me, froze like a statue, and I wondered if he would ever move again. Joe was curiously silent and still.

"Nick!" Joe whispered, his voice distant and sensing the sudden change, Arie, Lizzy and I looked up to him and we all noticed the lack of pain and very visible surprise in his eyes.

"What did you see Joe?" Arie instantly asked, taking the words right from my mouth with her quick tongue and her rain stopped as she hoped he could bring the sun through her clouds that settled in her heart.

Joe put his hand on my shoulder and wrapped the other around Lizzy's. "Nick's not dead…yet."

Lizzy walked out of his grasp, tears still in her eyes. "That's impossible Joe! I saw the lightening hit his head and I saw Magnum's fire burn his heart. He…he can't be alive."

"Do you want him to be dead?!?" I asked her, my voice deadly calm with a fire raging just below the surface.

Lizzy flinched from my tone and shook her head, not daring to speak out her support of logic and medical knowledge and I stood, hoping for someone…Joe…to keep talking.

* * *

_NEMESIS'S POV_

_"You idiots! We need him alive!!!!" I screamed at Soiux, Magnum and Lei, who, moments previously, told me of their venture and brought his body to me. Rage washed through my immortal soul like my tsunami's washed away human dwellings. How could these three be so stupid?!?!_

"I did not see him dying." _Sioux informed me. _

_"Like that makes it any better!" I screamed at him and he shied away from my anger, knowing full well what I was capable of and Lei backed off while Magnum glared but turned and left me with the boy. _

"Fine, tend to him but it would be so much better off if he were dead and gone and you know this Nemesis." _He told me, pausing before he left. _

_Yes I did…but somehow I also knew that killing this boy would be a mistake we could not afford to make. No one knew his role in this soon to be war, but that should make him a menace instead of someone I need to live on. But why? Was it that I was growing attached to this mortal? No…it was because he knew more about me than I even dared to guess. He knew what I was hiding in my soul, he knew it all. _

_I winced from the damage that covered his skin and I knew I would be able to do nothing for it except sooth it and closed the open wounds. He would have grievous scarring and might be forever crippled. It is a shame the blood ruby, once impregnated with ones blood, loses the power to heal and gains the power to kill. I sighed and began working and in less than five minutes, his wounds were closed and he stirred slightly. _

_"Be still." I told him and gently put a hand on his forehead, not surprised to feel it hotter than normal. _

"Nemesis?" _He groaned and opened his eyes just a crack and I saw the pain they held, but I could do little more for him. _

_"Yes young one?" I asked him, my voice quiet and gentle. _

"I'm going to die, aren't I?"

_His question caught me off guard and I knew he wasn't talking about his recent wounds. "I don't know little one. We all will die in the end." _

* * *

_ARIE'S POV_

_Everyone clung onto the words of Joe's vision…except for me. It was so obvious what happened and what was going to happen that I am surprised I am the only one that saw it coming. Honestly, how ignorant can four people get? At least Nick and I had brains…ok Belle and Lizzy had them too and Joe had a good heart which led to good actions and Kevin…yeah…not much to say about him…_

"Geez guys, you should have saw this coming." _I told them, starring at the ceiling and finding slight entertainment in making it snow in the middle of summer. But of course, no one who wasn't inside this room would see it so I was safe from prying eyes. _

"What are you talking about?" _Joe asked and I faced him, stopping my random snowfall. _

"Umm duh? The prophecy wrote this entire thing out but I am the only one that dared to go deeper. That and I heard the Dark's talking this awhile back…" _I trailed off, smiling a bit in a not so embarrassed way as I received glares from all around the room. _

"You knew?!?" _Belle roared, her wings starting crackling. _

_I nodded, unaffected by her rage. _"Some things just have to take course. You would be surprised to know how many plans I've stopped and let happen, and yet, my chatter box has been locked on those subjects and it will stay that way. Who am I to interfere with fate?"

_I looked around the room and Kevin deflated into sorrow and Joe paced around the room with Lizzy the chipmunk on his shoulder. Belle was still enraged, probably brought on by her fear and semi-broken heart, but she would never admit it. _

"So…are we just going to sit here and be sad, or are we going to find and stop Nick?" _I asked them and Joe looked up, hope in his eyes. _

"How, we don't know which sacred beach they will be on." _Belle said and Lizzy jumped from Joe's shoulder and turned back into a girl and rolled her eyes and I laughed._

"Hmm, let's think. There are three beaches, all in which have all elements touching them and all are named very badly." _Lizzy started and ended, looking to me to finish. _

"There is the Beach we were just on, or Safe Haven, the place of peaceful inquiries…or it was anyway. There is the Beach of War…three guesses as to what happens there." _I counted, ticking off my fingers. _"And…the Beach of Sacrifice. I think you know which beach Nick will be on." _I said, spinning around like a ballerina out of boredom. _

_Belle slapped her forehead and laughed at her mistake. _"Wow, duh. But none of us know exactly where it is?" _She looked down to her feet and I stopped spinning. _

"Umm…remember when I said I know things that I will never talk about? I am about to talk about one." _They all looked to me and I shifted, not liking being the center of attention…which is odd considering my personality. _"Well…when you spy on the Dark's from the safety of the clouds; you hear things and see things. I know where all three beaches are and I know…" _I trailed off again, knowing I almost said too much. _

"Yes?" _Kevin asked and leaned forward and I glanced to him. _

"Nothing. Anyway, I can lead all of you there with the wind current." _I told them, skipping around Kevin's question. _

"You know nothing?" _Joe said and Lizzy laughed and I shrugged. _

"I know nothing and yet I know everything." _I told them and Belle rolled her eyes. _

"Ego!"

* * *

_NEMESIS'S POV_

_I sat across from Nick, saying nothing as I watched him wince as he moved. _

_"You are very lucky that you still have your life and that you are awake now." I informed him and he looked oddly at me. _

"Why am I still alive? Why haven't you killed me yet?" _He inquired his eyes hard, yearning for the answer I could not give. _

_"Would you rather be dead?" I asked him, delaying answering and he shook his head but waited and I knew he would not be deterred. "Alright…Truthfully, I am the one that kept you alive. I know in my black heart that killing you would doom both sides…unless it is of your own will to die."_

"Why would I want to die?" _He asked, his tone guarded and I smiled at his spirit. _

_"To save the ones you love." His eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit in astonishment. _

"Can that happen?" _He asked quietly and I looked around before nodding. _

_"Two ways in fact. One I will not tell you but this way I will. If the sixth is killed by his or her free will, than the elemental protectors lose their powers and the war is delayed for 100 years. It is how Soiux and Arnon wrote it."_

"So...if I die on my own will…they will be saved?" _He whispered more to himself than to me but I nodded anyway._

_"Their lives will be spared but their hearts will not be."_

"Hearts can be mended but people only have one life."

_I grasped his wrist and starred into his fearlessly determined eyes and his set features. He knew what he was doing to himself and to them. And he accepted it, was ready for it. He was young but not naive, always wise beyond his years, I respected him for that. He was willing to give up his one shot to make his make on this world for his friends and family and in a way, he reminded me of the time before the prophecy, before the fight, before the end was seen. The time when Darks and Lights lived with and for each other as close friends and siblings, with Nymph and I the closest. _

_"_Nemesis?" _He whispered, as if unsure about what he was going to say next. _"I have a theory."

_"About what young sixth?" I inquired, genuinely curious. _

"You."

* * *

KEVIN'S POV

I could only think of the most horrid end and what we could do if it came to that.

"What if we don't get to Nick in time? What if we can't save him…if he is serious about this, he won't fight for us, with us, but he may against us. What can we do if he…We can't just say; oh hey! Nick was killed by immortal beings that control the elements!" I said, panic edging into my voice and Joe bit his lip and Arie turned stern as she navigated the wind.

Belle looked at us and flapped her wings so she was right above me. "There are things you both don't know you can do and I think it is best that you learn and act so. Joe, Arnon had the ability to erase and restore memory by shedding darkness or light into that certain area of the mind. Kevin, you have seen Avani act with the Earth and you can do all she has done, including the poison scent. But for now, Joe, it would be appropriate and less pain for all if you erased everyone's memories of Nick…you can reverse it later. And leave out us five and the Seer's and of course Nick."

I starred at Belle and Lizzy hooted in agreement but her large owl eyes held the sorrow Belle tried to hide.

"So everyone? Like 6 billion people?" Joe exasperated.

"You have 6 billion fans? Impressive!" Arie said, sarcasm on her fear inscribed face.

I rolled my eyes, now was not the time for Arie's comments. Joe hid his fear and tears as he looked to me and I nodded, telling him this may be the only way and it was reversible so we had nothing to lose.

"What of the pictures of us three and our records?" Joe asked them and Lizzy hooted, turning into a parrot.

"It won't matter. To everyone below he will just be another face, another voice." She squawked. "And no Joe, before you say it, I do NOT want a cracker!"

Joe closed his mouth and almost smiled, but it was hard to smile when your little brother was about to throw his life away.

We landed on a would be peaceful beach, with the wind swaying the leaves in the trees, the fire colored leaves dotting the crystal waves and the white sand sparkling in the sun. It would be peaceful, if not for the seven figures standing, two in the waves, five around them, and one farther back than the others.

Magnum, the farthest, glared at us and all gazes but one turned to us and Nick looked down to his feet and whispered something to Nemesis, who glanced at him, regret in her eyes. Why did she suddenly seem so…caring?

She said three short words and Nick nodded, taking a deep breath and looking up, everyone, even Joe who was prepared, was shocked to see Nick standing so calmly with the enemies.

I heard Belle scream somewhere, "Nick, how could you? Defecting? No!" She sounded so heartbroken and I saw Nick hold back tears, but when he spoke, his voice was steady and he stepped forward and I gasped.

He was shirtless, which he seemed to mind a lot, and his chest was covered in an angry red burn which scabbed with dried black and in some spots was black. The right side off his face was in no better condition, but thankfully it was about an inch away from his eye so his sight was unimpaired and his ear was untouched. Oddly, none of his hair was burned off. Strange.

"I am not here as a defect, but as a sacrifice." His voice was strained, like he was in more than one kinds of pain. His eyes lifted and met with Belle's and something flitted across them and Belle pursed her lips and whispered his name, her voice soft and gentle. He smiled so small, but it did not reach his eyes.

"We can't let you do this Nick." I said, stepping forward, not wanting to see my brother still and not able to take another breath.

"If you knew why…your choice might be different." He told us and Nemesis put her hand on his shoulder and looked to us, her eyes shining with what I thought was tears, but she was the bad girl…wasn't she?

"No matter what the reason Nick, we are not going to let you die!" Belle and Joe shouted, Lizzy adding her haunting hooting and I nodded and Arie stood still, looking directly into Nemesis's eyes, as if transfixed but her expression thoughtful.

I was the only one that saw a single tear run from Nick's eyes and I heard him whisper "Don't even try."

* * *

**Koutai: **_Wow this took way too long to write…Until Next Update!_

_And PS for any of you that read Ms. nickjonas's Sick Nick story, I lent her the first/prologue/whatever it was of this story so no harm done, ok?_


	18. Gone

**Koutai: **_HYPERNESS CAUSE I….actually, I don't know why I am hyper…hmmm..ah well! Enjoy!_

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

_"Nymph/Nemesis talking" (If I remember to Italicize them)_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**KEVIN' POV**_

** "We can't let you do this Nick." I said, stepping forward, not wanting to see my brother still and not able to take another breath. **

**"If you knew why…your choice might be different." He told us and Nemesis put her hand on his shoulder and looked to us, her eyes shining with what I thought was tears, but she was the bad girl…wasn't she?**

**"No matter what the reason Nick, we are not going to let you die!" Belle and Joe shouted, Lizzy adding her haunting hooting and I nodded and Arie stood still, looking directly into Nemesis's eyes, as if transfixed but her expression thoughtful. **

**I was the only one that saw a single tear run from Nick's eyes and I heard him whisper "Don't even try."**

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_ I did not expect to see them here, for them to know. But I should have...I should have known that this would be harder than it should have been. It was hard in the first place, but in my mind's eye, I only thought of the five in front of me, instead of actually seeing them and talking to them. I knew that they would not let me go, let me die, even if it was to save their own lives. This was the only way I could see happening because I knew the one other way would be too hard for me to figure out alone. _

"Nick…" _Belle whispered and I closed my eyes, not wanting her or anyone to see me cry. _

"Leave." _Avani ordered anger on her voice. _"This must be done without the presence of the elemental protector's."

"We are not leaving or letting him die!" _Joe yelled, more to me than to the angered immortal. _

"Than you shall perish with him." _Lei and Avani both said, instantly jumping to action with Magnum, Sioux, and Lyall behind them. Nemesis stayed besides me and I kept my head down and eyes closed, not wanting to see the turmoil I caused and would not help with. I had to do this. _

"No." _I called softly, but my voice carried and I looked up, a fire of command burning in my eyes as the five Dark's turned and stopped, looking at me with pure loathing. _"If you do this, I fight and you lose. I make this battle the war as you know I can. Chose wisely."

_Avani sneered in frustration, Lei screamed in anger, Lyall growled and glared, Sioux smirked with approval and Magnum pursed his lips. But they all backed off, knowing that I would kill them without hesitation. This way, they could live on and the war and their possible deaths would be prolonged. _

"Nick…don't do this." _Kevin and Lizzy both begged and I turned to them, making my eyes and face emotionless. _

"I have too." _I turned to Nemesis and nodded and she gently took my hand and we walked from the waves and to the five Dark's, each who wore looks that were a mix of happiness and uncertainty. It was like they thought I would fight back, like, if a fight did start, like I knew one would, I would fight against them. _

"I won't let you!" _Arie screamed, a strong wind making it impossible to take another step. _

"We won't let you!" _Joe, Belle, Kevin and Lizzy all screamed, adding their voices as well as power into the battle that raged outside and inside my heart. _

_I closed my eyes and opened them, knowing the Dark's wound not stand and let themselves get hurt from the fire of my friends and I nodded shortly and they all jumped into action, Nemesis never letting go of my hand as we ran forward, hoping to complete the ritual before they stopped us. _

* * *

_LIZZY'S POV_

_ If Nick was three points shy of a genius I would start eating meat again. Only an idiot would so willingly walk into the arms of death and not fight for his brothers and friends. But I knew Nick was not an idiot, so why? Why would he do this?_

_But there was no time to think. Nick let the Dark's attack us while him and Nemesis ran off to try and do the unthinkable. But we would stop them. No one can take a thing from Joe and Kevin Lucas; that much I have learned and Belle would not stand for her heart to be stolen. _

_Lyall, now his favorite form of a wolf, pounced towards me and I quickly acted, turning into the one animal I knew that could easily win. The almighty…hummingbird. Well I supposed a butterfly could work here too…Focus! I fly up high and dived down, nailing him in the left eye and he whimpered and ran back to recover. _

_I flew high above, scouting for Nick and Nemesis and I was unable to find them in time. Lyall, now a hawk, slammed into me and I fell a few feet before recovering, having faired worse than a body slam before and I knew worse was yet to come. I turned into an albatross and beat him easily out of the air and it gave me time to watch the battle unfold below. _

_Joe and Soiux were having a stare down, unable to do much of anything except prevent each other from taking away their side's eye sight. _

_Belle and Magnum's fire was so hot that the sand beneath their feet turned to glass. Belle fought Avani and Magnum fought Kevin. Contrary to what some may believe, it was a fair match. Belle burned her way through Avani's vines and Avani put out her fire with sand and mud. Kevin was doing better than Avani because he mastered the art of going underground in a plant and appearing in random spots with a vine that slapped Magnum across the face and Kevin was…laughing? Weirdo. _

_Arie was facing off now against Lyall and I landed, not wanting to become victim of Lei's winds…but where was Lei? I looked around and saw no sight of her and I knew why. She was with Nemesis and Nick. I turned into a cheetah and raced into the woods, following Nick's scent and narrowly dodging low branches and roots. Where were they?!?!_

* * *

JOE'S POV

Having a stare down with Sioux is really annoying and pointless. So I tried to talk to him but he beat me to it.

"I will not fight in a battle we will lose but the outcome of the sacrifice I know not. So I will stay, but fight I won't."

Ok…so we would win this brawl but he did not know if Nick would live to see the win…crap. So I nodded to him, trusting his words, to find my brother, hoping I was not too late. But I hardly ran ten steps before Sioux and I both turned our gaze to the volcano towering above us and I knew Nick, Nemesis and Lei were up there and I saw a hawk fly up and Lizzy knew too.

"Arie!" I yelled and before I could ask her wind propelled me up there.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. I was petrified. My heart raced and my blood thundered in my ears at the prospect of Nick giving up his life for some dumb reason. As I reached the top, they came into view, Lizzy yelling unheard words to Nick as she was held back by Lei and Nick not looking at her, but I could clearly see the tears his eyes held and my heart broke for him. He doesn't want to do this…so then why is he?

I landed unsteadily on the boiling rocks and Nemesis looked over to me, her eyes filled with contradicting emotions of uncertainty and joy. She did not want this either…but why?

"Do it Nemesis. I can't hold off two brats forever!" Lei screamed at her and Nemesis looked to Nick, who nodded without raising his head.

"No!" I yelled, running forward but I knew I would be too slow.

I saw Nick close his eyes and a solitary tear escaped before it was blown away by the unnatural hot winds. Nemesis pulled out a dagger, its handle made with plant vines, a fire the size of a candle at the end, ice as the blade with what looked like a lightening bolt somehow trapped inside and I noticed the flowers on the handle were made of tiny gem stones. All six elements of the seer's brought together in one lethal weapon that served one purpose; to kill my little brother.

Nemesis closed her eyes and fisted Nick's shirt before bring the weapon under his chin and Nick let it happen. I watched him relax to the touch of the dagger to his skin as he accepted what he did not want and what I could not have.

But Nemesis never made the cut; she did not have the time. Belle appeared out of nowhere and burned Nemesis's hand, causing her to pull back and release Nick, who staggered back, looking at Belle with mixed emotions of gratitude and anger, love and hate. Lei pushed Lizzy off of her and ran to Nick and pushed him roughly so he tripped back and fell, over the end of the volcano, falling straight into open air, nothing but rocks and the sea below him.

Belle screamed and ran forward as Lizzy held of Lei by pecking her repeatedly and Belle jumped off the edge, using her fire wins to increase the hold of gravity. It me pained to know that all I could do was stand and stare, and wait for Nick to save himself, but I knew he would not. Please Belle, please save him!

* * *

ARIE'S POV

_I watched it happen, but I did not believe it. The fight stopped as soon as we heard Belle scream and we all turned to watch to figures, one with fiery wings, fall from the side of the volcano. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that the first person to have fallen was Nick. I ran forward and made a strong wind to help slow Nick's fall, but weak enough so it wouldn't hinder Belle's rescue attempt. _

_I saw Belle reach out, but she was too far from him still and the water beneath them churned unpleasantly and Nemesis burst from it and met Belle in midair and rammed into her and I finally snapped out of the daze and ran forward, ignoring the stunned silent Dark's. It was too late to slow Nick down completely…I wonder if…_

_I threw everything I had into the wind and forced it at Nick and he spun to the right and landed with an almighty SPLASH in the cold and still churning sea below. He did not resurface, but I knew he was ok. The sea, his element, would never kill its protector. _

_Again I ran, past Kevin, who was running with me and I jumped, propelling myself and ramming into a retreating Lei, who was covered in scratch and peck marks from a very persistent Lizzy, who landed on my shoulder before flying down to annoy Avani. I watched Lei vanish and I heard Magnum and Avani shout out as Kevin and Lizzy started fighting again, their hopes revived when Nick landed safely in his domain._

_Storms swirled inside my heart, but I held them back, not falling prey to fear. Not again. That was what got me kicked out of the house when I was young and I would not allow it to happen again. I could kill Belle if I did. _

_Nemesis was not eager to fight Belle, which was odd, but she still defended. Belle held nothing back, animosity and hate full in her normally docile eyes as she raged out against the water immortal and gaining nothing but satisfaction from it. _

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

The battle still was being fought below and Arie drifted down, seeing Belle had everything covered with the biggest threat. Maybe this was one of those rare times in history that fire actually beat water. But Belle's eyes did not only hold anger and hate, but fear, like she knew Nemesis was toying with her, like she knew she was not delaying anything, like she knew she would win, but her heart would lose.

Nemesis suddenly grabbed her roughly and brought her down with the power of her waves. She slammed Belle hard into the rocks and Belle whimpered in pain, but her fighting spirit was still there in her enflamed eyes. She bolted up and managed to burn Nemesis on the side of her face and the small of burning hair and flash reached Belle's nose, making her cringe slightly as she remembered doing that to Nick, only on a much larger scale.

Nemesis glared and attacked, encasing her feet in ice and pulling out the Dagger of Six Elements and throwing it directly at her heart. But it never hit its intended target, but rather its primary one.

Nick burst from the water and he blocked the dagger, using his heart as the shield for Belle. Nemesis stood, paler than normal and the ice around Belle's feet melted as Nemesis stopped breathing, sorrow and surprise all over her statue like features.

Belle screamed.

* * *

_BELLE'S POV_

No…no…NO!!!! I watched him fall as the ground turned red and it was like it was all in slow motion, like a movie, but I knew that this was reality. In a split second, three things happened. My heart shattered beyond repair and brought tears to my eyes as I watched my one and only crush fall, never to breathe again. I screamed a wordless and heart broken scream that echoed throughout the land as my knees met and scraped against the rocks, but I did not feel the pain of my physical being, for my mental one was too lost. The third thing that happened was not of my own doing. Nemesis wailed an unearthly sound that stopped the tides ebb and flow. But my eyes were only on Nick so I could not see her tears.

"Nick…please, say something!" I begged desperately, denying the image my eyes provided for me. But he was still and silent. "No, don't leave me! I..I love you!"

I clenched my eyes closed and opened them, hoping this was all an illusion, but he was still there, Dagger protruding from his chest and blood staining the ground as well as his rapidly cooling and paling skin. I wormed my hand into his and looked into his face and sobbed, my wings losing feathers from my sadness. His face was not one of pain, but of determination but what killed me where his eyes. Lost was their light and gone was their life.

Nick Lucas was dead. Dead because of me.

"He loved you, you know. He told me." Nemesis told me and she swiftly grabbed Nick's body and was gone in the waves before I even had a chance to say goodbye and before anyone else knew of Nick's death. He loved me…and now he was gone. It was all my fault.

* * *

**Koutai: **_…I am hiding but I wrote this in because I want to know if Snowfallxo will laugh like she told me she would. Until Next Update!_


	19. No

**Koutai: **_My last chapter was not written for you all to cry. You shall know when I want you all to cry. There will be moments in this story as well as the others I am currently writing. You have been fairly warned. _

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

_"Nymph/Nemesis talking" (If I remember to Italicize them)_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**BELLE'S POV**_

**I clenched my eyes closed and opened them, hoping this was all an illusion, but he was still there, Dagger protruding from his chest and blood staining the ground as well as his rapidly cooling and paling skin. I wormed my hand into his and looked into his face and sobbed, my wings losing feathers from my sadness. His face was not one of pain, but of determination but what killed me where his eyes. Lost was their light and gone was their life. **

**Nick Lucas was dead. Dead because of me. **

**"He loved you, you know. He told me." Nemesis told me and she swiftly grabbed Nick's body and was gone in the waves before I even had a chance to say goodbye and before anyone else knew of Nick's death. He loved me…and now he was gone. It was all my fault. **

* * *

KEVIN'S POV

One minute, I was fighting Magnum and Avani, with ever faithful Lizzy by my side, and the next, Belle's scream tore through the air. But it was not fear, but heart break and sorrow, a mourning cry that rang through the beach and cast fear into my heart as I thought about the only possible reason for that scream. No…NO!

Avani laughed at Belle's cry and twirled, a large flower engulfing her figure and she was gone. Magnum stayed long enough to smirk before disappearing in a column of fire and Sioux looked over to the rocks were we could barely see Belle's white wings.

"And so the cycle begins." Sioux whispered before shadows surrounded him and he was gone.

Lizzy, now human, cried out and ran, with me behind her, tears streaming down her face and a look of intense pain and knowing in her eyes. I saw Joe fall from the rocks and Arie slowed him down to land, but when we reached her, she was quite distant, her eyes large and pain and fear in them, but she did not move. She was a statue.

Joe ran with us and Arie started walking behind us, finally moving, and we reached Belle in less than a minute. She was on her knees, her hands stained red with blood, just like the empty ground in front of her. No…It can't be…no! I put my hand on her shoulder and opened my mouth, tears now freely flowing from what I knew but hoped was not true.

"Belle…" I started and she howled.

"Nick's dead!" She buried her face into her hands and sobbed heavily, the last of her feathers falling from her wings, which were now no more. But no one cared about that right now. Our brother, our best friend, was gone. Nick…no! Why did you leave us! Why did you do such a thing! How could you…Nick…

My knees found the ground besides Belle and my hands found my hair as I cried hard for Nick. If only tears could bring him back. Lizzy sobbed and grabbed onto Joe and Joe wrapped his arms around her as her starred, in complete shock, at Nick's blood, tears escaping unnoticed from his eyes. He closed is eyes and rested it on Lizzy's head, sobbing and whimpering, finally understanding that Nick was never going to breathe again. That we would never hug him, applaud his songs, or even tell him that we love him. We did not even get the chance to say goodbye. In fact, our last words to him were when we yelled at him.

Arie was curiously silent and at the same time, we all turned to look at her, as she was on the other side of the blood stain. Above her head, was a little storm cloud, raining heavily down on her and it would have been comical, if not for her eyes. They were pitch black and wide, filled with shock, anger, hate and fear. Her tears mixed with her rain and Lizzy untangled herself from Joe and stepped towards her. But before she got within a foot, lightening hit the ground, right in front of her feet and Arie's mouth formed a wordless snarl. Thunder boomed, echoing her anger and Lizzy jumped back into Joe's arms.

"Arie…don't." She begged and Belle looked up long enough to see Arie scream, looking insane as wind pushed her hair around her face and more thunder boomed. She turned and ran, jumping over the water and speeding along in her own personal storm, to who knows where, and within a second, she was gone with Lizzy and Belle calling her name.

"I lost Nick and now Arie…" Belle whispered, ignoring all of us and I put my hand on her shoulder as she sobbed again, her whole being shaking like earthquake. We all looked back from the unmoving water and the pitch black skies, and back to the stain on the ground, the last thing I had of my brother. Belle wailed again and buried her head in her knees and I bit back my own howl. My little brother, the one Joe and I swore to always protect, was dead. He was gone and there was nothing any of us could do about it!

At least mom and dad and our fans would never shed a tear…they did not even know Nick existed, thanks to Joe. But we knew. We would always know. The pain would always stay and the memories of us laughing and crying with Nick would never leave. But no longer would they bring a source of comfort, but a feeling of unstoppable sorrow and heart break. Nick…how could you leave us?

Lizzy turned into a beautiful bird, perched on Joe's shoulder and started singing a song filled with indescribable sadness and it echoed through the empty cavern in my chest that used to house my heart. Belle sobbed even harder, but she would not allow me to comfort her. She pushed me away and stood up, running from the spot, and none of us followed, though watch through our tears we did.

I stood and walked over to Joe and Lizzy and embraced them, all of us crying together in harmony to Lizzy's song. Lizzy stopped singing and flew from our grasp and we hear a splash as she landed in the water and picked something up in her beak before flying back to us and dropping the shiny object into Joe's outstretched hand.

It was Nick's Dog Tag…abandoned it in surf. The one thing Nick would never take off was the last thing our brother left behind for us.

At the sight of it, Joe clenched his fingers around it and his knees finally gave away, the sorrow overtaking him and he finally quit being strong and broke down, sobbing harder than I have ever seen a person cry. And I was right next to him, holding him and crying just as hard, the sobs hurting my throat but I could not stop them. Nick was gone. There was nothing we could do. He was forever and eternally gone.

* * *

_AVANI'S POV_

_ We did it! I joined Lei in a dance as we jumped up and down, happy to have prolonged our lives for another century. Before this, we all had no doubt that Nick would be the only sixth that could be our end. One with such an iron will and strong determination would be the one to find the only way to stop us, to end the darkness in this world. I had no doubt it would have been Nick. _

_Magnum and Lyall were playing cards and betting and losing big and Soiux was starring off into space against the wall. He was never one to express emotions. What a weird Dark. Nemesis was still off, taking care of Nick's body making sure it would never be found and I was finally happy with her. She had earned my trust. Who cares if the daggers target was the fire angel's? It still found its main mark of Nick's heart, killing him instantly and that was all that mattered. For 100 more years, we would be immortal and wrecking havoc. _

_I walked around our sacred Dark grove and opened all of the flowers, even the one that only opened in shade. Their scents swirled around the air and Lei made the petals dance in the air. This was a happy day, the day we would celebrate until the next sixth came. _

_Normally, Lei and I never smiled out of joy, but toady we were glowing fools. There was no longer anything to worry about, we Darks have won. _

* * *

_LIZZY'S POV_

_ I turned back into a girl when I found I could not turn into a large animal to fly the boys back. In fact, I remained a boring human being. Joe could no longer make Kevin lose his eyes sight and Kevin could no longer bloom plants. Our powers were gone with Nick's life…Without Nick, the war was over for another 100 years. We were now humans forever. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

We got home after calling for the JONAS jet and we somehow managed to get our stories straight and compose ourselves before it came. The ride home was uneventful as Kevin, Lizzy and I tried to hold back memories of Nick. I asked Lizzy about Belle but she told me to not worry. Belle was one to disappear at times, but she always came back. I asked about Arie and she bit her lip.

"When Arie was kicked out of her house, it was because she got really frightened and her power started bursting out of her. Her storms are emotions driven and when her emotions are extreme, like today, she can't control them as well. I have never seen it before today. She ran either to save us, or to get revenge. Knowing Arie…it was for revenge. She has had so much taken from her in the past and I don't think she could stand having a friend taken. It was too much for her."

"I hope she is alright. If she…you know…then Belle will never heal." Kevin said and we nodded.

"But she was using her power…it would be gone now. I hope she was able to land safely." I said and they all nodded, their faces stricken at the thought of losing another in one day.

We got home easily and with minimal questions, as our parents were not home. Kevin lowered Nick's drums and I collapsed on my bed, unable to hold back the waves of sadness that turned to tears as I looked at Nick's 'room,' forever to be empty, forever to have no more Nick living it in.

* * *

SIOUX'S POV

I could see the future and yet I decided to not tell it. Nemesis knew it and I knew Nick did as well before…well, we know. This was the major secret I had to keep, no matter the cost, until the time was right. We Dark's were not as safe as Avani and Lei wanted to think. There was always a threat and it was right under their noses. But of course, everyone except of me, Nemesis, and Nick, was too blind to see. Being able to see the unseen is not a gift, but the ability to see past the mundane mist of logic and see what is real.

So few saw that…it was a shame really. And too 'lose' another was the biggest thing that hurt. I walked away from the much swearing of Lyall who lost a lot to Magnum and I saw that coming but I prefer them to sweat until the last draw. I walked away swiftly, no one asking where I was going for they knew I like solitude and quiet to gaze into the future, but now, this was the gaze to the present.

I walked out and watched Nemesis emerge from the waves, her face grave as she regarded me.

"It is done. Let the war begin."

* * *

**Koutai: **_This chapter was supposed to be short so no telling me about the length please! I have a contest like thing for you all. In a review, send me one idea for a one-three shot that you would like to see me write. It can be anything JONAS and the one I like the most I will write and if they consent, Snowfallxo and silvereyed Angel will help me decide. Until Next Update!_


	20. Apparition

**Koutai: **_…hehe I really want to write this…like really really badly. _

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

_"Nymph/Nemesis talking" (If I remember to Italicize them)_

* * *

**SIOUX'S POV**

** I could see the future and yet I decided to not tell it. Nemesis knew it and I knew Nick did as well before…well, we know. This was the major secret I had to keep, no matter the cost, until the time was right. We Dark's were not as safe as Avani and Lei wanted to think. There was always a threat and it was right under their noses. But of course, everyone except of me, Nemesis, and Nick, was too blind to see. Being able to see the unseen is not a gift, but the ability to see past the mundane mist of logic and see what is real. **

**So few saw that…it was a shame really. And too 'lose' another was the biggest thing that hurt. I walked away from the much swearing of Lyall who lost a lot to Magnum and I saw that coming but I prefer them to sweat until the last draw. I walked away swiftly, no one asking where I was going for they knew I like solitude and quiet to gaze into the future, but now, this was the gaze to the present. **

**I walked out and watched Nemesis emerge from the waves, her face grave as she regarded me. **

**"It is done. Let the war begin." **

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

We ate dinner in silence, our parents and Frankie unable to figure out why Kevin and I were so silent and traumatized. But they did not even remember they had another son, another brother. To them, Nick did not exist. I was jealous, but not; knowing Nick for 17 years was way better than never knowing him at all, even if we lost him. After dinner, Kevin and I walked up the stairs but stopped halfway up.

"This is going to be so hard…I don't think I can do it." I told him, my soft voice cracking from helpless sadness. Kevin nodded and put his arm around my shoulder and led me upstairs as I tried and failed to hold back the cascade of tears. Nick was gone…his drums would never again be played, his songs would sit unfinished, his music forever ceased and his name never mentioned by any person but eleven.

We walked upstairs and I failed to notice the weight on the back of my neck form someone's gaze as Kevin walked me over to my bed, both of us trying our best to not look at Nick's section, knowing it would bring what we had to hold in.

"Nick…he wouldn't want us to be sad…he did this for a reason…so we wouldn't have to face the war. Why else would our powers be gone?" Kevin told me and I nodded, having speculated this on the plane.

"But he is gone…" I told him and suddenly, we both acknowledged the strange presence of another watching us and together, we looked up and over to Nick's part of the floor and held back a scream.

Twilight filtered through the window's, creating shadows and orange lighting that made everything have an eerie feel. But it was not the setting sun that stopped our hearts, but the figure sitting on the halfway raised drum set, his toes barely touching the carpet, his arms crossed, his eyes directly on us.

"Nick…?" I whispered and Kevin inhaled sharply and I looked down my brother's torso to see a great bloody hole in his exposed, unmoving chest, right where his heart was. I looked back in Nick's face and I saw no love, no care, only an anger filled glare. Like he was asking us how we let Nemesis do this to him. Like he blamed us for his death.

But I realized that was absurd and his gaze was not even fixed on us, but a shadow behind me and I turned swiftly to see a pair of charcoal black eyes starring back at me and they blinked and were gone. Sioux. I turned back to my brother, but he was gone, the drum set lowered all of the way, and the last light of twilight faded to black.

I was unable to speak and I collapsed onto my bed, succumbing to what I should not have and Kevin was instantly with me and I felt his tears land on my back while he held me close and trembled with renewed sadness. We did not speak of what had occurred, there was no need to. We both knew what we saw and we both were more scared than relieved by it. How were you supposed to react when you just saw your dead brother again?

………

I fell asleep a while later and I remember thinking, vowing, I would not fall asleep until I cried my last tear, but that was another promise I broke. Nightmare's plagued me like shadows plagued my deadened heart.

Nick stood in front of me, smiling slightly, no wound on his shirtless chest and I walked to him and pulled him into a tight hug and he must have been surprised because he tensed for a second before wrapping his arms around me as I sobbed into his shoulder. His gentle hands rubbed my back in circles and ran through my hair, ever so caringly but that only made me realize what I lost and hurt even more.

"Nick…I'm sorry." I choked out and he pulled away, wiping the tears from my cheeks, confusion in his soft eyes.

"For what?" He asked, worry and question in his serious voice.

"For letting you die." I told him and he smirked.

"Do I look dead to you?" He laughed but I was not convinced.

"I can't help you." I sounded so broken and I looked away from Nick.

"Then die!" He lunged at me, but this time, his face was morphed with rage, blood seeped through his chest and the dagger that killed him was clenched in his hand, still covered in his blood.

I bolted up and found Kevin was in his own bed, sound asleep and I felt cold sweat run down my brow as I panted in fear. I pressed my eyes closed, trying to rid myself of the image, but found it harder to do than to tear Nick away from his guitar. I opened my eyes again once I managed to calm my breathing and I looked over and gasped in fright.

In his window's, shrouded in moonlight, was Nick, sitting on the small ledge, looking up at the moon, a look of peace on his face. I was still struck with fear and sorrow when I saw the gaping wound over his still heart and he shifted and turned to me, his hard eyes softening and a smile graced his lips. I found one tugging on mine as well. I opened my mouth but he put a finger to his lips and I nodded. Still smiling, he looked over to Kevin's closed curtains and back to me.

I sat up and he stood, walking without a sound towards me and he stopped at the foot of my bed, not sitting, but looking at me with question in his eyes, like he was telling me that now I could speak.

"Nick…I'm sorry I couldn't save you." I whispered and I looked down, unable to meet his pure eyes.

I felt the bed shift down a bit and I saw Nick sitting, not looking at me, but back at the moon. Sensing my gaze, he turned again to me and I saw forgiveness in his eyes and a clear message that this was not my fault. I lay back down; content with that fact he did not think I was to blame. Nick ran his fingers through his hair, a troubled look growing on his face but when he met my gaze, he smiled, the look gone. So even in death, he was plagued by worries.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he seemed to tense before looking my way, his eyes giving away nothing and I sighed, looking at him with gentle eyes and he caved, relaxing a bit. He did not speak…could he even speak? But his eyes told me he was worried…about us and the Dark's going after us. "We will be alright. Your sacrifice won't be in vain." A small, sad smile grew on his face but it faded quickly and he looked to the moon again. "Hey, Nick?" He nodded, telling me he was listening. "I love you bro." He smiled for real this time and I saw his eyes water slightly as he met my gaze, silently telling me the same.

I wanted to reach out, to hold him, to do something other than stare at him like an idiot, but I knew that would be bad and I would not be able to in the first place. I settled back into my pillows and I watched a small smile grow again on Nick's lips as he looked around the room, nothing escaping his intelligent gaze.

I did not want to, but I fell asleep again, somehow knowing that not one nightmare would come to me while Nick was watching over us. For now, I was at ease.

………

I woke up slowly and warm, and I found I could not remember why. And then it all came back to me. Nick…my brother a ghost, watching over us, still here… I sat up, but found the end of my bed empty and not messed up like it would have been if someone had been sitting there and I looked over to Nick's windows and saw the blinds drawn. So it was a dream…How stupid could I be for giving myself the small hope that Nick was not as gone as I believed?

I pulled my knees to my chest and gazed, not really seeing, the emptiness and lonely feel of Nick's bed and desk. It seemed so quiet without him here, playing a new song, or the rustling of a book page as it was being turned, or even the squish of a hacky sack being kicked for over 100 times. Everything was still, everything was silent.

"Kevin?" You up?" I called and he pulled back his curtain, his eyes red, confirming my suspicion of the dream. If it really happened, why would Nick help me but leave Kevin to suffer?

"How did you sleep?" He asked and I already knew his answer form the dark circles under his eyes.

"Surprisingly well. A few nightmares, but I expected that." I told him and he nodded, telling me he had some too and would rather stay up the whole night instead of enduring another one. I agreed with him.

We got up and dressed for a lazy day and when I was about to slid down the fire pole for breakfast, a shiver ran down my spine and it felt like I was being watched, like my every move was being analyzed. But the shadows held no eyes and the room was empty, not one thing out of place. I was alone and yet…

I took the pole again, my hands sweating in fear, but turned so quickly, I almost fell down the hole, but no one was there and I could have sworn to have heard someone say my name. It can't have been Kevin, who was in the shower, and the weird thing was that I could not tell where the voice had come from. I could not tell if the voice was male or female, young or old, I just knew…no I just thought, someone had said my name. My ears must be playing tricks on me again…I slid down the pole and ignored the vanishing sense of discomfort as I left the room. Maybe it was just the trauma of losing my brother that was causing this…but maybe not.

* * *

_LEI'S POV_

_ All through the night Sioux had watched the Lucas house, until he came back, paler than normal, and saying absurd things about an apparition of Nick. If there was a half life after death, why would Nick have chosen it? It was impossible to think, to conclude, or to suspect. Nick would never and could never. It was illogical and frankly, I couldn't have it. _

_But really, what was the point of watching the pathetic and clueless wrecks? There was none. But if there was one thing I was sure of, it would be of the lack of life after death. Reincarnation did not exist, nor did ghosts, angels, demons, spirits, apparitions, whatever anyone in this godforsaken world calls them, they simply were not real. I had witnessed the Dagger of Six Elements pierce his heart, stopping it instantly, I heard the cries of the fire girl, and I smelled his blood mixed with her tears. I do not know, nor do I really care what Sioux claimed he saw, that boy was lost eternally in the clutches of death. _

"Nemesis!" _I called and she turned and walked over gracefully, her hair sparkling with what looked of dew. _

"Yes Lei?" _She asked her ocean blue dress rippling like waves in the natural wind and her voice as cool and calm as the moving ocean. _

"What could have been that Sioux saw? We all know the sixth is dead and you know where I stand on that side of death." _I asked, not bothering to keep the disbelief and disapproving out of my voice from the subject. _

_Nemesis looked over to the ocean, her eyes calm but I saw the race of thoughts behind them. _"He saw what I have no explanation for. What it meant, what it could mean in the future, I have only theories, but none of which seem realistic as of yet." _She answered vaguely before walking away and standing in her ocean, the waves caressing her feet, as if praising her presence. _

_So much for her help._

"It's all balderdash and piffle if you ask me." _Avani stated, walking right passed me, waltzing as her flowers bloomed and then faded with her passing. _

"It matters not; there are still battles in our future's." _Magnum told me and I was surprised to hear the wisdom coming from _his_ hot head. _

* * *

_LIZZY'S POV _

_ What a strange thing it was to be caught in one shape but to still sense the spirits of animals, their personalities, within my own. How did normal people do it? Sure, sometimes turning into so many animals of all different shapes, sizes, senses, personalities, was confusing and disorientating, but there was no doubt in my mind I would miss it. _

_But I would miss one thing more. One thing I did not know existed a month ago and now the whole population, minus 11, did not know of him. That one thing was Nicholas Jerry Lucas…Nick. Even with his last breath, he fought for us, to protect us. He was a true friend with a pure heart and I would miss him. _

_I quickly wiped the tears that had started to fall as I walked around Joe and Kevin's town, knowing Arie was near, but not knowing where. If I knew that girl, she had taken time to cool off and know was wandering, procrastinating with coming home. I turned into a deserted street when I saw her, on her knees, kneeling over a figure and I ran over._

"Arie?" _She looked up in shock and I stopped, mouth opening, heart stopping, for her hands were stained with blood and the thing she was kneeling over a man, a bleeding burn from lightening on his side. _"Arie…how…why…what?" _I asked my voice shaking. _

_Her lips quivered in pure terror and her wide eyes starred at me, trying to tell me something I couldn't see, something that would explain this image. Arie might lose her temper, but never before has she killed. _

"Arie, who could you?" _I whispered and she closed her mouth and stood shakily. _

"It wasn't me…" _She answered her voice quiet and high pitched and I knew she was telling the truth. _"It was meant _for _me."

_I walked over to her and pulled her close and she sobbed and it was weird having the absence of rain. Well…rain from clouds, not eyes. I patted her back a bit, not used to comforting people; Belle was strong and silent and Arie never let anyone close when she was in pain, so this was a new thing for both of us. _

"What happened?" _I questioned. _

"I…it…Lei came and…attacked me…I couldn't do a thing and Nick…he appeared from nowhere…and pushed me out of the way." _Her voice grew steady as she composed herself again. _"Lei did not see him and got angry, throwing lightening everywhere and she hit…" _She gestured to the man on the ground and pulled away from me and for the first time, I saw the numerous scorch marks on the ground._

"Wait…Nick came? How…he's dead…" _I asked more myself than her but Arie, who loved to answer questions, spoke up. _

"I believe in what Lei does not, meaning in a life after death on this world, instead of Heaven or Hell. Nick…must have been a ghost…They can move things and people with their own energy." _I did not question her further, not wishing to lose any more brain cells with her long winded explanations. _

_I took her gently by the hand and together we walked back to the Lucas house on JONAS Street, unaware of the pair of chocolate brown eyes following us with an unblinking gaze. _

* * *

**Koutai: **_This is what you get when I watch "Ghost Hunters" (TAPS) on television for two hours while I think of ideas…hehe. A few more chapters and its over (3-4)! Until Next Update!_


	21. Holy Crap

**Chibiyu: **_…Third to last chapter…I think…maybe…yes. Oh yeah…don't' forget about my contest! And a lot will happen in these last three chapters so bear with the longness of them and next chapter…hehe…_

_ I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

_"Nymph/Nemesis talking" (If I remember to Italicize them)_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**LIZZY'S POV**_

**"Wait…Nick came? How…he's dead…" _I asked more myself than her but Arie, who loved to answer questions, spoke up. _**

**"I believe in what Lei does not, meaning in a life after death on this world, instead of Heaven or Hell. Nick…must have been a ghost…They can move things and people with their own energy." _I did not question her further, not wishing to lose any more brain cells with her long winded explanations. _**

**_I took her gently by the hand and together we walked back to the Lucas house on JONAS Street, unaware of the pair of chocolate brown eyes following us with an unblinking gaze. _**

* * *

_BELLE'S POV_

I was walking down JONAS Street, avoiding the house, kicking up all of the pebbles that dared cross my path. I imagined each of them to have Nemesis's face on them and that helped, seeing as I wanted to kick her so hard her immortal head wouldn't stop spinning. I angrily wiped away new tears and turned again to walk in the opposite diction and I swore and cursed her name, not that it would do anything, but it sure felt good. I looked up at the Lucas's door, wondering if I should knock or keep pacing and I stopped dead, my heart stopping with my feet.

Leaning against the door, a bloodied wound on his exposed and still perfect chest, a soft look on his deep eyes, was Nick. Only…it couldn't really be him…I mean he wasn't breathing which meant…oh god…Nick was a ghost?!?!?! What the heck?!?!

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, to make sure I wasn't seeing things and for once, I wasn't. How in the name of Zeus was this happening?!? He looked at me, laughter in his eyes and a smile on his lips from my antics.

"How do I know this is real?" I questioned quietly, more to myself than to him. "It can't be…" And yet he was here. Unless Sioux was playing a trick on me. Leave it to the Dark's to increase the suffering of a loss of a friend, a love.

I watched Nick tense and something invisible forced me out of the way and I felt searing heat burn my side and I looked to see a smoking black spot on the pavement, and Nick kneeling right next to me, glaring at Magnum, who was on top of the Lucas house. Magnum glared at me for dodging and started another attack and a simple thought registered in my head; he couldn't see Nick! This was real, this was really happening!

"Belle!" I heard two voices screaming and I pulled myself to my feet, my defense reflexes kicking in as I jumped lightly from Magnum's flames.

Lizzy and Arie ran over and stopped, glaring at Magnum with all they had, but he just laughed. "Not so strong without your little powers, or your little Nick, are you?"

That did it, but I could do nothing and he knew it. I looked over to where Nick was a second ago and he was gone. I looked over to the scared faces of my two dearest friends and then back to the Dark. Only this time, he wasn't the only one on the rooftop, and he sensed it as well.

He slowly turned, fire never dying in his eyes or on his hands, and he paled to the colour of burnt wood. **(1). **Nick stood behind him, glaring with such anger and power I had never before seen and he seemed to radiate with energy and I knew instantly why he had come back. Even in death, he still was the sixth; he still had the power to protect us.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!" Magnum screamed, his voice high pitched in fire and Nick took one step forward and Magnum fled, screaming like a girl the entire time.

Silence of surprise from Magnum's voice left us still as statues and then we all burst out laughing and mimicking his scream. Arie dropped to her knees, holding her ribcage, her face bright red and we were all in pain, a good pain, from our aching chest and ribs. But we couldn't stop laughing.

"Belle! Arie! Lizzy!" Kevin and Joe shouted running form the house and stopping in confusion, looking from the scorched pavement, to us on the ground practically twitching, to the roof. "What happened?"

It took us a minute to compose ourselves, but when we did, we did not speak at first. All of our gazes went to the now empty roof, silently thanking Nick for saving us yet again.

* * *

_MAGNUM'S POV_

HOLY CRAP!!! THAT DID _NOT _HAPPEN!!!!! BUT…IT…DID!!! How in the name of ever loving crap did that freaking happen?!?!?!

"SIOUX!!!!" I screamed and instantly he was by my side. "I saw him."

"What?" He questioned, not knowing if this was a joke or not.

"I. Saw. Him." I clearly told him. "He appeared when I was trying to rid the world of the ex-fire angel and it scared me off…How is this possible?"

But Sioux offered no advice, no explanation, but instead a look of 'I told you so.' The little git.

"It is not possible! I don't know what you saw, but it can't have been Nick. He is long gone. Get that through your thick skulls." Lei suddenly said, waltzing pass us, a look of irritation on her face.

"Ignorance will be the death of her." Sioux quietly stated and I was not sure if I heard him or not, but he was gone before I could ask him more.

* * *

NEMESIS'S POV

"What is wrong?" _Sioux inquired and I gestured for him to come and sit. He did, his darker than dark eyes sparkling in anticipation. _

_"I have been thinking of Nick's last words for my ears."_ _I told him, looking back to the sea, never admitting, but missing the young one. _

_"_Which were?" _Sioux asked me and I smiled. _

_"It was a theory…one that struck my very core and I am having trouble figuring out if the young one was right." _

_Sioux nodded. _"He did have a way of being right and wise." _I was thankful he did not further question the words I would never repeat. Actually, I was surprised he did not already know. _

"Do you intend to go through with this?" _He asked, changing the subject to an ever bigger secret. _

_"Of course I do. Mortal blood will be spilled, but this way, less will be. I am not mentally ready, but physically, I could do it now." My voice was soft, but confident, and yet it seemed to hold a touch a fear. I had to do this, just like Nick had to die. _

"48 hours…we will be prepared, will we not?"

_I nodded and together we sat, waiting and steeling ourselves for the battle of our hearts, minds, and lies. _

* * *

_ARIE'S POV_

_ I told them everything, even the part of Nick, and Belle and Lizzy backed me up. We all encountered this; we all were again saved by Nick. Could someone even be saved by a ghost? I wonder…_

"So they are still trying to kill us. Nothing will stop them, even Nick." _Belle stated, hiding her heartbreak as she mentioned Nick's name, but everyone still saw it. _

"Well duh! They are evil for evilly breaking their own rules of evilness. I would have thought that obvious." _I told them and I earned a small but real laugh for Kevin and Joe but the sober mood returned instantly and I sighed. _"Look guys, if there is one thing I have learned in my life, its that tears and mourning will never bring an old life back, whether the past, or your brother, they won't help."

_Kevin nodded. _"I know…Nick would want us happy…and for him, I will try." _I nodded in approval and the others did to, joining hands in the center of our circle, all of us smiling, but missing the last hand that should be on top. _

"Where did you go Arie?" _Joe asked me and I shrugged. _

"Around. To the mainland…I blew stuff up with lightening. Rather a few trees than a human skull." _I told them, knowing they would freak but I was ok with it. I did it all the time when I was mad. Seriously, you try and control storms that act off your emotions. It's not easy. _

_I saw them hide laughs and Belle rolled her eyes but did not smile. Nick's death hurt her more than I thought…but there will be other boys…but how many will be able to catch her eye?_

* * *

_NEMESIS'S POV_

_ Sioux followed me into the surf. We had both felt the summons; there was a new part to our plan and it was important for us to know it. But we had a hard time making sure we would not be seen by any of the fellow immortals, so when we finally got away, we were very nearly late. Not something you want to be with _him.

_Our heads went under the waves, mine power allowing Sioux to breathe where no other should be able to breathe and we walked in completely darkness, not hindered by the lack of light of by the slimy weed caress our bare ankles as we walked on the sandy sea floor. _

_I felt his presence as we neared, his power that was contained in the Cave of Suppression, the only thing that could hold even the most powerful being, because it removes your powers while you are locked inside; it erases you from fate until in the eyes of living, you are very much dead. _

_We slowly entered the cave and rose up, into the air pocket is held and looked into the faintly lit cave, admiring the glowing gems on the walls and the feel of cool sand beneath of feet, but the presence was not one of peace, but of agitation. _

"You are late." _His cold and sneering voice called from the darkest shadow and Sioux and I knelt, not wanting to upset him further. _

"Our most humble apologies, we had to make sure we would net be seen, as were your orders." _Sioux smoothly said his voice calm in the face of _him. 

"Of course." _The voice answered, no heat in it and we both relaxed and waited. _"It occurred to me I was over looking one crucial fact about this war. I am left out of it; and this assures victories for the elemental protectors. I have to become known and remembered, before the war begins or all hell will break loose on our side."

_I gasped and Sioux stiffed, both of us gazing into the murky gloom. _"_No! It's too early! We only just rid the world of the sixth!" _

_He laughed humorlessly. _"And by doing so, you have created a God." _He stepped from the shadows, his dark eyes sparkling with cold menace and they were deranged, and yet controlled. _"When have my plans failed yet Nemesis?"

_"Never yet."_

"Exactly. Tonight, Nick Lucas will live again and in 48 hours, he will destroy the world."

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

The five of us were all back together and life could not be grayer. Once again, our parents and Frankie were out so we all just sat in the backyard, trying to hold back bitter memories and the conversation we all needed to have. In the silence, something stirred inside my heart and mind, causing me jump.

"Did you feel that?" We all asked at the same time, each voice echoing in fear, shock and a hint of confusion.

"Do you feel _them?" _We all asked again when a dark presence seemed to blot out our personal suns.

"What's happening?" Four of us asked and Arie leapt of and did a little dance, though her face was still not all happy.

"Is it not obvious? We can still sense the Dark's! That means we did not lose all of our powers!" She shouted softly and pulled Belle to her feet and danced with her, though Belle looked like she would rather fry Arie than dance with her at the moment.

I opened my mouth to question the quirky girl but before I could make a single sound, the water from the pool flew up and latched onto our ankles and pulled us all under without giving us time to scream. Darkness surrounded me and I could feel the cool currents of waves, but I could breathe and I was still dry…maybe this wasn't an attack…and maybe my pants were made of cheese. Suddenly I was forced up and into the rapidly fading light of the sun and I landed and fell on what felt like warm sand. I sat up and looked around, seeing the beach where Nick ad almost drowned on and I bit down unwanted memories and tears.

We all stood and turned back to the water and Belle screamed in fury. All six Dark's stood proudly, with smirks on their faces, like they were gloating before they finished us. Nemesis stood in the center, her arms crossed and red shirt rippling in the growing wind.

"You DEMON!" Belle screamed to her, her face red with anger and steaming. She yelled in absolute rage and fire sprouted from her back and settled in the form of wings, burning a smokeless blue.

"You killed him!" Arie shouted and thunder boomed as black clouds formed and lightening struck a foot in front of an unflinching water demon known as Nemesis.

Lizzy roared, literally, as a lion, her eye never leaving the six in front of us.

Wait…if Nick was dead…how were our powers back? This was impossible! And right now, the least of our worries. There were five of us and six of them. I hated math but I knew enough to know those odds were not the best. We would need another to win. But they took that from us, they took my own brother…so they would pay!

"Fight the evil evilness of evilly evil people!" Arie yelled, a storm hatred in her eyes as well as outside. But her words only caused the Dark's to laugh but they struck a chord of hate in our hearts and we made the first move. Well…Arie did.

She struck Nemesis's right side with lightening and Nemesis screamed in surprise and Arie yelled at her, to take the pain she made Nick take. That was when all heck broke loose.

Belle charged to Avani because Arie had claimed Nemesis while Sioux and I stopped each other and I could not help thinking Starring contest away! Lizzy pounced on Lei and Kevin took on Lyall. Magnum ran around, helping any of his fellow Seer's out of hard spots. But something was wrong…why did the Dark's have a gleam in their eyes that had nothing to do with this fight? Why were Nemesis and Sioux laughing?

Lei screamed in anger and I saw Lizzy ran pass me, a bloodied piece of clothing in her mouth…gross. She winked to me as she ran passed, spitting out the fabric and growling. Fear jolted my heart as Lizzy's feet left the ground and she was slammed hard into the sand and rocks. But she got up and growled before changing into an elephant…I'd like to see wind move that!

Arie was smiling; just barley in my range of vision, but her face was one of concentration and frustration. Nemesis wore a similar look for both, as hard as they tried, could not touch each other. They were too evenly matched; anger and mourning against darkness and laughter.

Magnum tried to interfere with them but failed terribly and he crept over to me, but I split my attention somehow and blinded him. Sioux smirked, like he was holding back a laugh at Magnum's numerous curses. Just because they were fighting on the same side, did not mean they were the best of friends I guess…

Kevin yelled in fright and pain and I spun around, learning I could hold Sioux back without the little contest of stares…cool. I saw Kevin on the ground, barely holding wolf Lyall off of him with vines and Magnum shouted in delight and was guided by the sound, firing a giant wave of fire at Kevin, who had no chance.

"Kevin!" I yelled and he caught my gaze, accepting the fact he would never get away, with Lyall on top of him and Magnum's fire, but maybe Lyall would get burned as well.

"Kevin!" I yelled again and new tears formed in my eyes at the prospect of losing another brother, but the fire never hit him.

A spout of water erupted behind me and flew over my head, wrapping itself like a snake around Kevin and stopping him from being kissed by the fires burning lips. Lyall screamed bloody murder as he was burned, but he lived, only catching the edge and glared with pure hate to Nemesis. In fact, we all turned to the Dark Water Seer, only to see her gazing with mixed emotions to the sea. We followed her gaze and the five of us screamed in shock.

Nick stood, tall and proud, on top of the waves, glaring intensely at the scene in front of him. He closed his fist and the water fell from around Kevin. We all looked to Nick in wonder, torn between cheering and running. His ghost did not look happy…wait…All at once, five pairs of eyes went to Nick's exposed chest and we all gasped, seeing only flawless skin and the steady rise and fall of his chest…he...how…what? That wasn't possible! Belle saw him die when he sacrificed himself for her. She saw him fall, she heard his last breath. She saw his still body…it was not possible…even Nick could not escape death…

Lizzy, Arie, Belle, Kevin and I were rooted to the spot with shock and the Dark's all smiled at Nick and to my horror, he returned to gesture with a smirk and his glare turned to us and his mouth formed a soundless sneer.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Hehe. Until next update…hehe_

**(1) ****Some types of wood turn white after thoroughly burned. **


	22. Breathing Air

**Chibiyu: **_…Second to last chapter… Oh yeah…don't' forget about my contest! And a lot will happen in these last chapters so bear with the longness of them …hehe…I really want to write this chapter and this idea made this story!!!_

_Wow. 50 reviews…thank you so much!!!!!!!! :~)_

_LONG CHAPTER ALERT!_

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

_"Nymph/Nemesis talking" (If I remember to Italicize them)_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**JOE'S POV**_

**Nick stood, tall and proud, on top of the waves, glaring intensely at the scene in front of him. He closed his fist and the water fell from around Kevin. We all looked to Nick in wonder, torn between cheering and running. His ghost did not look happy…wait…All at once, five pairs of eyes went to Nick's exposed chest and we all gasped, seeing only flawless skin and the steady rise and fall of his chest…he...how…what? That wasn't possible! Belle saw him die when he sacrificed himself for her. She saw him fall, she heard his last breath. She saw his still body…it was not possible…even Nick could not escape death…**

**Lizzy, Arie, Belle, Kevin and I were rooted to the spot with shock and the Dark's all smiled at Nick and to my horror, he returned to gesture with a smirk and his glare turned to us and his mouth formed a soundless sneer.**

* * *

_BELLE'S POV_

How…How was this possible? How was this real? I saw Nick fall…I saw him die to save me…he…he can't be alive…unless this is one of Sioux's tricks. Altering the light in order to make us see what is not real…but Sioux can't move water and Nemesis would not want to save Kevin…so…could it really be possible?

Nick started walking forward and he stopped when he made it to the beach, eyes darker than normal and stance filled with confidence. He looked to us again, his eyes shining with hate and anger at what we knew not and he turned, walking over to the wrong side, deceiving his friends, dooming the world, breaking my already broken heart.

"Nick…" I whispered and he turned his gaze from Avani's to mine and I winced at what emptiness in his hate filled eyes…it was like he was without a soul…

"How…?" Lizzy whispered and Nick smirked, but no humor showed and Sioux stepped forward so he was one Nick's left, one step behind him.

"It's simple…making someone ignorant see what never was really there." Nick told us, his voice loud and brimming in cold assurance that made me question his sanity, voice deepened and lowered, turning into one of that without fear, one in charge, one with the power to control who lived and died, the power of the sixth.

**-FLASHBACK-_NICK'S POV_**

**"Before we do this…will you care on a message to Belle?" _I asked Nemesis silently as I waited for her to throw the dagger at Belle's heart and I heard her answer a quick yes. "_Tell her…I love her…" _Wow that sounded corny but whatever. To her, I was about to die and I wanted her to know, even if she rejected me. _**

**_Nemesis threw the dagger and Sioux and I acted. I propelled myself from the waves and as the dagger touch my skin and made the bloody incision, I used the ice in the blade and stopped it dead. I fell and remained unmoving as Belle wailed. To her, it looked like the Dagger of Six Elements had just pierced my chest and killed me. To her, I was dead. _**

**"Nick…please, say something!" _She begged desperately, denying the image her eyes provided for her. But I was still and silent. "_No, don't leave me! I..I love you!"**

**_I almost moved and broke the image Sioux was so carefully creating…she…she loved me? I thought back to the time Arie and Lizzy had so badly lied to cover for Belle and suddenly I knew why…_**

**_"He loved you, you know. He told me." Nemesis dutifully replied before dragging me out to the water and the illusion was broken as she quickly trapped me inside the Cave of Suppression so their powers would fade and make our plan more convincing. _**

**_-END-BELLE'S POV_**

So that was it…Nick had planned this all out. But why? "Why would you turn against us Nick?" I asked him, not caring how broken my voice sounded and he turned his uncaring gaze back to mine and I shuddered from the cold indifference.

"I lied to you all. I know how this war will end…and I wanted to be on the winning side." He informed us and my heart turned to ice. I saw Joe bring his hand to his mouth and Kevin's to his heart. Arie glared, arms crossed and Lizzy stood, looking at Nick like he was a stranger. And right now, he was. So these were his true colors, he never cared about us, only about winning and about the power…how could I have been such a fool?

"I lied to you as well." I told him and he looked surprised and did not bother to hide it. "I don't love you." I growled and his surprise died, but there was no pain, no sadness, only acceptance, like he knew this was going to happen.

"Fine by me. I am going to kill you all anyway." He stated nonchalantly and he looked to Nemesis and Sioux and nodded. We all squared ourselves, not wanting to fight against Nick…

"We are you brothers and you still chose them over us!" Joe shouted and Kevin loomed outraged but I saw the sting in his eyes from Nick's betrayal. Joe looked worse but he managed to be angry…but not at Nick I realized, but at himself.

Nick smirked coldly and the front of the tide turned to ice. "I chose power over weakness, winning over losing, Dark over Light."

Joe stiffened and Kevin looked at his brother like he was seeing him for the first time and he did not like what he saw. "So be it." Joe whispered and Nick shrugged, meeting Avani's and Magnum's eye.

They moved next to each other, disdain on both of their faces and Lei and Lyall moved to the opposite end. Nemesis and Sioux took on step back and I realized they were getting ready to fight. But could we face them and win? No…not with Nick on their side…you idiot boy…I will never forgive you.

"Attack." Nick ordered and the Dark's rushed forwards, Nick standing tall in the exact spot and we rushed forward to meet them. I watched Nick slowly step back into the water and raise himself up so he was watching from above, missing nothing with his all watchful eyes.

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_I stood alone, on top of what felt like the world and was as high as the clouds themselves, and watched the battle rage below me. Spite filling my heart as I watched blood stain my waters and cover the breaking earth and feeding the raging fires. Elements of our one earth were locked in a battle that looked of pure hell. No one was winning; no one was losing, even with the odds in the favor of the Dark's. _

_The Dark seers were spread out fighting the elemental protectors and Nemesis stood on the water, looking over the entire scene with disgust and remorse on her face. Well it was too late for that Nemesis. I half clenched my fist and raised it quickly, watching the water envelop her and heard her scream as my water dragged her into the eternal sleep one might call death…or at least, it looked that way. _

_The fighting stopped briefly as everyone watched her fate and before it could restart Joe and Kevin and Belle turned to me, fear in their eyes and my name on their lips. Arie tried to get to me, but I struck her down with shards of ice. She fell to the ground, broken and still, but not dead…far from dead in fact. Lizzy tried but I captured her in water and drowned her in front of all eyes...or at least, that was what everyone thought I did. The Dark seers laughed and egged my fake rage on. They thought I fought for them but only Nemesis knew the truth. _

_Some tried to run, and I put them to 'sleep' and some praised my name, but I too 'destroyed' them. I watched them 'die', I watched the world 'fall' to my hand. I knew exactly why I was doing this but my heart told me it was the wrong thing to do, when I knew it was the right. It was the only way…I had to stop this battle before it became the war and darkness created a new world without the hope the light created. Everything had to fall to my hand…at least; it had to look that way. A show for the Dark's…and one of the ones I called friends but now who probably hated me. _

_Belle, Joe and Kevin, the only survivor's, backed away from my water as I jumped from my height and landed softly onto it, stirring up a giant tsunami in which I stood proud and tall on. They called my name and a single tear escaped from my eye, but I could not stop. If I left one alive then this whole thing would repeat and one side would win; the Dark side. They would see my guise and be quick to retaliate. The only thing stopping them now was the anticipation of my actions, for they thought Lizzy and Arie were already dead. _

_Belle took one step forward and with one wave of my hand, my water dragged her under and I felt her struggled as her fire went out, but not her life. Another tear escaped my eyes, adding to the watery death of my fate. Kevin tried to stop me but I had to stop him. I turned my head and sobbed as ice pierced his skin and it looked like it found his heart, though I knew better. He would live… Joe yelled Kevin's name and crouched over his broken body. _

"Nick, if you must, take me too. I don't want to live anymore! I thought you were stronger…oh god, Kevin! Nick, Kill me_!" Joe pleaded and I followed his wish, landing on the land and walked to his sobbing form, my own tears now cascading down from my eyes and my hand shaking violently from the act I had to commit but did not want to… _

"I'm…sorry Joe." _I said before I raised my quivering hand…but I couldn't do it…Even if it was an act…I couldn't…not my brother…but I had to release the energy…I dropped two tons of water, washing away the blood and the 'fatal wounds' I have caused, but I made it hit everywhere but Joe and my friends…I could not do this anymore…This was one act, one lie I would not be able to live._

* * *

**_JOE'S POV_**

I felt the water rush around me and Kevin, but not a drop landed on us. I saw a black shape drop next to me and I felt her wings brush against my hand as Belle coughed with a look of pure astonishment on her face. Lizzy jumped from the water around us as a fish and knelt next to Kevin, whom I realized was stirring as the ice in his chest melted, showing a very shallow wound. The water around us fell, gently splashing us and we all turned to see our would be killer.

Nick was on his knees, head turned down and to the side, a look of extreme contradiction and pain on his face, his cheeks littered with tears. His hands were curled to fists and he was pale. Arie stood behind him and watched him with soft eyes, but she did not approach. I stood and Kevin sat up. Belle put a hand of warning on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. This was my brother…there had to be a reason behind his earlier behavior.

I slowly walked over to him and knelt in front of him, ignoring Arie's warning gaze and I put my hand on his shoulder and he flinched away from the contact, more pain showing on his contorted face. But I was not to be put off. I leaned forward and pulled him into a tight hug, ignoring his weak struggles and he finally went limp, shaking hard with sobs.

"Nick…" I whispered and held him tighter and I felt his arms go around my lower back. "Why?"

_"Because he had too."_ Nemesis's distinct voice rang as she emerged from the surf and walked over to us, Arie following a step behind her. She knelt next to me and started reaching her hand out.

"Don't touch him!" I ordered her, my voice threatening and Nemesis looked at me in surprise and much to my own surprise, she lowered her hand.

"_We can still finish your plan Nick. But we must hurry…before the other's realize what is happening…" _Her voice was quiet but urgent and it left all of us confused.

Nick nodded, but his arms wrapped tighter around me, like he never wanted to let go, and I was ok with that.

"Just try and take him." I told her and she smiled.

_"I am not going to take him if he does not want to go. It is obvious he needs family right now._" She told me and I felt Nick relax a bit at her words. "_But it must be done before nightfall tomorrow_. _As you know."_ Again Nick nodded.

Belle walked over to us and placed her hand gently on Nick's shoulder. "What must be done?"

Nick did not explain and neither did the Seer. Nick took one arm off from around me and placed it on Belle's, whispering he was sorry. She said nothing, but thankfully did not remove her hand. Her eyes were soft but I did not see forgiveness.

"Why did you do this tonight Nick? Why did you almost kill us?" She demanded softly and I felt Nick tense as the others walked up so I held him tighter still, like I was trying to shield him from his hurt.

He took a shaky breath but did no raise his head to look at any of us. "I…I had to fool…I had to trick the Dark's, other than Nemesis I mean…they had to believe I was on their side…so I could find…" He suddenly trailed off and Nemesis looked at him, her red eyes flashing in warning.

"Find what?" Kevin asked gently but Nick shook his head and Nemesis bolted to her feet.

_"Leave! Leave now! They are coming!"_ She shouted but it was too late.

* * *

_NEMESIS'S POV-MOMENTS BEFORE ABOVE _

_I vividly remembered the meeting between Nick and I where this all was planned. Where he figured out the only way to save everyone and to do it…he had to chose the hardest path. _

**-FLASHBACK-NEMESIS'S POV**

**_"_****Nemesis?" _He whispered, as if unsure about what he was going to say next. _"I have a theory."**

**_"About what young sixth?" I inquired, genuinely curious. _**

**"You."**

**_Needless to say, I was rather caught off guard by his statement but intrigued nonetheless. I nodded for him to continue._**

**"You told me once that you and Nymph were special because you were siblings, twins. You said that was why you are different. But I think otherwise." _He paused, like he was waiting for me to contradict him, but I was too stunned to find my tongue. _"I believe that you are your sister are not pure Light or Dark's, but rather a mix, each containing a shred of light and darkness within them. If you were a pure Dark, I would be dead and so would my friends. You would have killed us before we had the chance to fight back."**

**_I bit my lip, astounded he had read the signs I myself had been denying and now that he has spoken of it, I would have to accept it as true. "I know…I've always known. But you must keep it secret from the other Dark's…if they find out…"_**

**_He nodded and swore to keep it a secret. But I saw something else still on his mind and I gestured for him to speak. _****"It was not you that started this war…but Nymph…she gave herself willingly and that started this, not your actions…it was her." **

**"By day or by night a light shall fade The will of another eternally swayed Cutting through hearts of those once pure Creating a battle that all must endure Five shall fight five in the moonless night The sixth in the middle filled with spite One after one falls to his hand As the death of all beings befalls of the land"**

**_Nick nodded. _****"The first line tells of the fading of the Light's, the third and fourth is Nymph. The fifth is the war, the night of a new moon, and the sixth is me but why am I filed with spite? The last two I don't want to think about and the will of another…"_ He trailed off; looking thoughtful and he smirked, but did not reveal his thought._**

**_He sighed and put his head in his hands, looking distressed all of the sudden. I put my hand on his shoulder and questioned what was wrong but he did not answer. His silence only made me worry more but I could do nothing to draw him out of his shell. Even his brother's had a difficult time with that. _**

**"I need to know Nemesis…what is that 1%? I can't…I can't kill them." _Nick whispered, his voice breaking from the weight I knew he carried. _**

**_I sighed and looked to the waning moon, knowing our time before the war was limited. "There is much you have to find out on your own. I do want to help you and tell you…but why should I when you already know the answer?" He looked up at me, confusion on his burnt face and I smiled at him. His confusion faded and a look of understating replaced it. "See? You knew it all along…but it is not the happiest end."_**

**"But it is the best one." _He told me, hope shining once again in his eyes and I nodded. _"That 1%...it won't be easy to get there…will it be?" _He asked me, his voice uncertain and I shook my head and told him it would be very difficult and it might be enough to break him before he even got to the end. _"As long as it can be done…I will do it…" _he vowed and I gazed proudly at him, letting my hidden light show and he smiled. _**

**_-END-_**

_That was the last time I had seen a genuine smile on young Nick's face and I knew it would be the last one I would ever see. But before I could get lost in my own thoughts again, I felt them. I felt their anger, their thirst for revenge. They had to leave, now!_

_I bolted to me feet. "Leave! Leave now! They are coming!" I screamed and Nick pulled himself from Joe's arms and was on his feet in less than a second, pulling Joe up with him…but no…it was too late. They appeared, blind fury on each of their faces, all of their glares on Nick and I and for the first time, I felt a fear for my own life and for Nick's. But we would not fall from their hand, not when our plan was so close to a close. _

_The other's stood behind us and Joe and Kevin grabbed Nick and forced him behind them, blocking him from view and protecting him with everything they had. I smiled at them and Nick look shocked but it wore off and he sadly met my gaze, not wanting to leave this behind to fulfill that 1%, even though we both knew that he would have too, to save their lives. Belle ignited her wings in warning for the Dark's and Lizzy turned into a fierce black dragon, golden spikes all over her large body and fire spouted from her open mouth as she roared to the sky. I watched Lyall look at her in shock and disbelief…even he could not do that. But he healed faster than Lizzy so they were even. Kevin and Joe glared, Joe instantly warding off Sioux's attack with renewed vigor and Kevin daring any of them to attack, tree's behind him swaying menacingly, waiting for his command. Black clouds flashed with lightening and rain poured, hitting us hard as Arie got ready. Nick did nothing and I did nothing as well. _

"It's me they want…" _He whispered but Joe told him to shut up because he was not going to let them have him. Nick nodded and smiled sadly at Joe, eyes filled with a longing only I could understand. _

_I felt the power rise from everyone around me as they called froth their powers, breaking the barriers of the elements, and all I could think was this was it. All 12 of us stood on the beach of war, getting ready fight for the sixth, for Nick, ready for the first battle of the War. _

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Last Chapter is next…ah well it was a good long run for a story. *Sigh* this chapter was intense to write! I could not tear myself away! Until Next and Last Update!!! _

_Chapter called this because it shows how hard it is to breathe air, aka live, when you are supposed to breathe water, when you don't belong. Like Nemesis and Nick. _


	23. Breathing Underwater Part 1

**Chibiyu: **_last chapter… Oh yeah… And a lot will happen in this chapter so bear with the longness of them …hehe…I really want to write this chapter and this idea made this story!!! And for all of you that missed it, Nick's POV-not the flashback- is the nightmare I wrote in Chapter 11…only changed a bit…you know why…hehe I am trying to fill ALL plot holes so it is bound to be intense and EPIC!_

_Wow. 53 reviews…thank you so much!!!!!!!! _

_LONG CHAPTER ALERT!_

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_NICK'S/LIZZY'S/ARIE'S POV_

JOE'S/BELLE/KEVIN'S POV

_"Nymph/Nemesis talking" (If I remember to Italicize them)_

_PART ONE OF TWO!!!! total word count for chapter: 9,780_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**NEMESIS'S POV**_

**_The other's stood behind us and Joe and Kevin grabbed Nick and forced him behind them, blocking him from view and protecting him with everything they had. I smiled at them and Nick look shocked but it wore off and he sadly met my gaze, not wanting to leave this behind to fulfill that 1%, even though we both knew that he would have too, to save their lives. Belle ignited her wings in warning for the Dark's and Lizzy turned into a fierce black dragon, golden spikes all over her large body and fire spouted from her open mouth as she roared to the sky. I watched Lyall look at her in shock and disbelief…even he could not do that. But he healed faster than Lizzy so they were even. Kevin and Joe glared, Joe instantly warding off Sioux's attack with renewed vigor and Kevin daring any of them to attack, tree's behind him swaying menacingly, waiting for his command. Black clouds flashed with lightening and rain poured, hitting us hard as Arie got ready. Nick did nothing and I did nothing as well. _**

**"It's me they want…" _He whispered but Joe told him to shut up because he was not going to let them have him. Nick nodded and smiled sadly at Joe, eyes filled with a longing only I could understand. _**

**_I felt the power rise from everyone around me as they called froth their powers, breaking the barriers of the elements, and all I could think was this was it. All 12 of us stood on the Beach of War, getting ready to fight for the sixth, for Nick, ready for the first battle of the War. _**

* * *

_NEMESIS'S POV_

_The amount of power on this beach was enough to still the tide, to darken the rapidly growing moon, to destroy the world. This is it and we all knew it. Avani stepped forward, a mocking grin on her face and I saw one of her hands was clasped tightly. No…My hand went to my neck and found it chainless…No! Avani smiled and laughed insanely and I saw Nick's eyes narrow as he tried to figure out what was going on. This was not my intention for the Dark poison I put into him! He was not supposed to die from it! Avani opened her hand to reveal the Blood Ruby, shining menacingly from the power that danced around it. _

"You remember this?" _Avani asked coldly, sending chills through the spines of Darks and Protecting Lights alike. _"It may have healed your arm, sixth," _She sneered into the silence, _"But it also poisoned you. You have one minute to die and in that minute, the world shall perish by your hand. Goodbye!" _She laughed hysterically and squeezed the Ruby, and it glowed and appeared to have blood pulsing within it; Nick's blood. _

_Nick screamed in sudden pain and Joe and Kevin whirled around and caught him as he fell to the ground. He withered in agony, oblivious to all around him as he screamed and his eyes watered and he paled more and more, getting closer to the color of the dying moon with every breath. That was when I felt the power stir inside him, unwillingly to be caged in this pain and it burst from him and we all felt it and Avani laughed as the Dark's each crowded around her and touched the Ruby for safety. But I did not. _

_I ran to the shore, my foot steps being lost in Nick's increasing screams of pain and in his family's tears and soothing words that would never be heard. I saw the wave coming, I saw the destruction it carried, and I saw it bringing death. _

"Nemesis!" _Arie and Lizzy both yelled and I turned and was by their side in a second and they pointed to Nick's ankle, the one injury I forgot about…my own chance to save him and the world. Nick shivered but not from the cold and his screams faded to whimpers as his time ran shorter and his ankle that I gouged in the first time I met him was open in the presence of darkness and bleeding freely, staining the white sand red. Hang in there Nick. _

"We have to get the Ruby from Avani and destroy it! Belle, Lizzy, Arie, go!" _I yelled to them and they ran, leaving Nick and I with his brother's. _"I can't promise he will be ok." _I told them and I gently took Nick's injured ankle and used the water in the blood to make it rise and I watched Belle, Lizzy and Arie try to get the Ruby. I only needed one opening…just one…come on girls!_

_My attention shifted to the growing tsunami and I knew that this was just one of the hundreds happening at this very moment from Nick's pain. But it was not his fault; he could not control it any more than a fish could control laying eggs. In a few more seconds, it would be upon us and even I could not stop it. _

"Hang on Nick…it's gonna be ok bro…" _Joe whispered, holding Nick close and I saw the tears shining on his cheeks and his voice quivered while Nick whimpered in response, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fist. Kevin said nothing but he was gently running his fingers through Nick's hair in a failed attempt to calm him, tears were on his face was well. I turned back to see Avani dodged Belle's fire and Arie's lightening and Lizzy's claws, laughter still on her face because she knew the battle was almost won. But she made one fatal mistake; she gave me an opening and I took it. _

_Moving Nick's blood like a whip, it lashed out, gaining the attention of Joe and Kevin and Lizzy and Belle and Arie, who tried to keep the opening, and Avani noticed it as well, but it was too late. Its last victim's blood tore straight through its center and shattered the Blood Ruby instantly. The tinkle of it breaking was lost to Avani's enraged screams but we all felt the release in power and I quickly turned to the tidal wave, driving on its own now, to the shore, to our deaths. But I would not let it. Concentrating with all my might I held back all of the waves Nick had created, 492 to be exact, and as one, they fell back into the sea, returning the level and tide to normal and I flew to my knees. That amount of power I just used would have killed any mortal, or any ten mortals, but I was immortal so I endured. _

_I watched Nick relax from the sudden disappearance of the toxin, but his breathing was still uneven and shallow and he was very pale and eyes were closed. But relief and thanks could not have been more evident on his brothers' faces, and the girl's were running to us in delight and of fear, for Avani's rage was besting her, as well as Lei's. _

_I stood, unable to let anyone fight in a war about the sixth when the sixth was not ready to fight or choose. Using the recently raised tide I swirled the water into a large ball of ice that covered the Dark's, making escape, even from below, impossible until I had the never melting ice melt. By that time, Belle had beaten the others in a small race and was kneeling by Nick's side, gently but firmly grasping his hand and whispering her own apology and forgiveness. Lizzy and Arie walked over, both panting from the energy they had put into creating that opening and they smiled at me in thanks and collapsed besides Belle. _

"NEMESIS YOU DEMON BETRAYER! LET US OUT SO WE CAN MURDER YOU!!!" _Avani screamed, earning a chuckle from Joe, Sioux, Lyall and I. _

_"She is very convincing." I stated and we all laughed lightly but it did not last as the air filled with energy pulsed again, reminding us why we were here. Nick groaned lightly and we all looked back down at him and he opened his eyes warily and tried to sit up and Joe helped him, Nick leaning heavily on his brother. _

"What…what happened?" _He asked softly, his gaze on me and I sighed, looking guilty and feeling it as well. _

_"Avani explained it well enough. But how she used it was not the way I wanted to." I told him, knowing only he would believe me for only he knew my true intentions. _

_Belle and Joe looked skeptical. _"If killing Nick wasn't your motive, then what was?" _Belle demandingly asked, looking ready to kill at the wrong words. But I could not tell them until the deed was done and neither could Nicholas, though I knew he desperately wanted too. _

_"I cannot tell you_." _Their reactions were what I expected. Belle almost ignited in fury and Nick held her gaze until she calmed down, Joe snorted in disbelief causing Nick and Arie to smirk a bit and give Joe and startled and yet amused look. Lizzy narrowed her intense eyes and Arie traced patterns in the sand with her finger, eyes lost in thought as she thought of what I had yet to reveal. Kevin looked accepting at my secret and yet I knew he would hold me to my word of telling them. _

_The awkward silence around us was shattered as Avani shouted out in anger, figuring out that I left them no escape and we all turned, forgetting this moment and watched the Dark lash out uselessly against their cage of ice. _

_Joe looked up to the sky and paled. _"Five shall fight five in the moonless night…"

"The six in the middle filled with spite." _Nick and I recited and everyone looked to Nick. _

"This is it." _Lizzy and Kevin both whispered. _

_Belle nodded and squeezed Nick's hand and I saw him smile but his eyes looked sad, but he returned the gesture nonetheless. The fate of the sixth is never a happy one…he will have to give them all up for them to survive…he will have to say goodbye. I saw him steeling himself for what he knew was coming and I met his gaze and nodded. He stood shakily and the others stood up around him, me being the last to rise. I took a few steps backwards and stopped when the warm surf kissed my ankles in greeting. The only privacy I could give him. _

_"It is time." I whispered, more for the sake of the five instead of Nick, who already knew. _

"What does she mean Nick? Time for what?" _Belle asked looking fearful, like she already knew. Arie's head snapped up and she gazed at Nick in a mix of sorrow, horror and admiration, but she made no move to tell the others, nor did she try to stop him. She met my gaze and nodded, holding back tears. _

"I have to say goodbye, just for awhile." _Nick said, gesturing towards me. _"Nemesis and I have to try something that may stop this war cycle forever. This way, if it works, no one gets hurt, and if not, nothing changes." _He told them, his lie very well covered. Kevin was looking oddly at Nick but Joe nodded and embraced his brother and wished him good luck and a speedy return. Lizzy hugged him as well and took Joe's hand, her eyes sad. Arie walked over and held out her hand, not really one for hugging. Nick took it with a small smile and Arie lost it and grabbed him tightly before whispering goodbye, her eyes saying everything for her. Kevin hugged Nick tightly and Nick turned to Belle who instantly was in his arms. She stepped back and forced a smile and Nick turned and walked over to me. _

"Nick!" _Belle yelled and he turned and she ran forward and he held her steady for she looked overwhelmed with sadness. _

"I'll be back…I…I promise." _He whispered to her but Belle cried. _

"Nick…I…I love you." _She said and Nick smiled and caressed her cheek and leaned in and kissed her lightly. I smiled and Joe wolf whistled. _

"And I love you. I have to go Belle…I'll see you later." _He stepped away from her, regret in his eyes and I took his hand. _

_"As soon as I leave, that ice will melt and they will attack. Hold them off as best as you can, we will be quick." I informed them and they nodded and Joe's eyes widened and he turned suddenly to Kevin and then back to Nick and took one step forward, put Kevin put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He knew Nick had to do this. _

"I…see you guys later…" _Nick said and they all nodded and we stepped back into the water and disappeared, but we both heard Belle whisper one word; liar. _

* * *

_ARIE'S POV_

_How long has this plan been going on? How long has Nick and Nemesis known of this ending, of their cursed fate? How long was I too blind to see? But now it was too late; there was nothing I or anyone could do except accept our own fates. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and opened them to a storm of my own sadness mixed with destined anger and in turn, I met everyone's gazes, seeing their own fire's ignite, storms brew, and light darken. Nick had his purpose and we had ours. _

_The ice encasing our immortal opponents melted and they all burst forward, everyone but Sioux who worked better from afar. But before the first strike was created, we all saw Sioux laughed and raise his arms to the sky, his hands clenching and Joe and Belle yelled as the pale moon the darkening moon faded and we all looked up to see the moon was not their, destroyed, to create a true moonless night. With the absence of the moon, the tide stopped and the sea, for the first time in history, was still, making the scene before me fall into an eerie silence no earth trembling thunder could deafen. _

_Avani raised her arms and Belle yelled out in rage and everything seemed to split at the seams. We all rushed to meet our victims, Lizzy fighting and very determined Lei and this time, I had a feeling she would not be bested so easily, Joe fighting Sioux, Kevin taking Lyall again as a rematch, Magnum was mine and Avani's was Belle's. _

_The adrenaline rushed through my veins as I danced around the first attack and time slowed as my reflexes became quicker and my attack's more lethal. Nick would not be the only one fighting for the end tonight and when I am done with Magnum, he will be on his knee's, begging for my mercy, which would never come. I felt the heat of his last attack brush against my arm like a warm wind and I used the wind to kick up the sand and I trough it into his face and he yelled as it entered his eyes. He yelped as lightening hit behind him and then next to him and then he laughed at my poor aim, but who says those bolts were supposed to hit him? He looked down amused to see shards of glass form the heated sand get picked up in the wind and he laughed as they cut into his skin, drawing black blood. _

"You think such a petty sting will stop me? I have faced things that could calm the strongest of storms, and you will be no different." _He sneered. _

_Don't bet on it hot-head._

* * *

_KEVIN'S POV_

_I managed to put all of my tears, fears and lack of cheer into the rage I felt against the Dark's for forcing Nick into doing this. If they hadn't started this, than we would never be in this situation and Nick and Joe and I would be at home, writing a song do doing something completely normal…well normal for us. I faced Lyall, ready for the rematch he would regret and he smiled, turning into a rhino. Easy. _

_One thought and the sand at his sunken feet hardened and he was stuck. He growled but seemed to smile as he turned into a cloud shaped bunny…my one weakness. _

* * *

_LIZZY'S POV_

_Lei started off hard, making the wind blast around me so I could not fly up to her and attack and retreat, my version of Blitzkrieg. But I could still stomp up to her in a charge with lightening proof skin! Ok, maybe it wasn't all lightening proof but it would work, it was better than being a fish, that's for sure. Hmm…a Manticore would be fun…_

_So I concentrated, head of a girl, body of a lion, tail of a scorpion and skin that repels most things, sometimes lightening. Lei screamed and I smiled, now on four very strong paws and my poison tail twitch as I charged string into the heart of the storm. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV_

_I was unable to keep back the image of Nick, the very last time I saw him, and I knew I may never see him again, his smile, his music, his sparkle, could all be gone with one wrong move and Nick knew that…please be careful baby bro! But instead of fighting these feelings, I put them to use in my battle with Sioux and I had him see what I saw and I could tell it was frustrating him that he only saw Nick. _

"What, no hot girls?" _He growled, attempting to distract me but it didn't work. Nick was way more important than some hot girl. _

_Lizzy screamed and I turned to her and yelled out in fright as I saw her, human again, laying on the ground with a burned ankle and Lei hovering menacingly over her, about to strike. No! I can't let this happen! Lizzy!!!! I started running, needing to get to her, unable to lose her before I admitted my feeling to her and suddenly, I was by her side and I grabbed her, and focused on getting her far away and I saw lightening coming down upon us. _

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_Leaving them…who knew it would be so hard? It felt like my heart was been torn in two, one half staying with them and another letting go but feeling the loneliness and pain the other side left to fill its place. I lied, I left and soon to be, I died. I knew this was coming and I could not tell them, hint to them, or do anything to reveal this path for then the other Seer's would have stopped it. And if this one way was gone, everyone would have died from my hand…I would gladly give my life for theirs…I hope they can understand that. _

_I winced as I put pressure on my still bleeding ankle and I stopped, knowing that every second wasted was a second that brought my friends and family closure to death, but I needed to know. _

"You knew this would happen…why else would you do this to my ankle?" _I asked her dark form and she turned and watched the current sweep away my blood and sharks skirted on the outskirts of my vision but Nemesis kept them at bay. _

_"Yes, I knew. As soon as I first felt your presence, I knew you would be the one to do the impossible and end this all by finding the 1%. I tried to let you do it on your own, interfering only when necessary, like inserting Darkness into your blood." She answered, not looking at me and I started walking again, another question forming. _

"Why do I need this Darkness?" _I inquired and she took three more steps and stopped and suddenly I became aware of a thrumming Dark energy pulsing under the waves, in front of me and behind Nemesis. A barrier of some sort. _

_"So you could pass this barrier. Only a being of Darkness and Light can enter and before, you were entirely a Light." She told me, turning and she gestured for me to continue walking, but I was afraid of passing through this barrier, not liking the Dark energy coming off of it and my skin crawled as I took another step and I bit my lip and took another. The last step was almost impossible because the Dark force seemed to set my heart racing, elevate my fear, my anger, my need to go back and fight the Dark's for the wrong reasons, but that was not me…this was my path and a barrier would not deter me. I took the last step through it and shivered as I felt its essence pass coldly over my skin and then, everything was calm, like the barrier did not even exist behind me. _

_Nemesis looked to me and smiled sadly and continued walking to the sacred grounds all of the Seer's knew of, but only two could enter, which more evidence of Nymph and Nemesis torn hearts of mixed shadows. Nemesis pointed to a fissure and dove into it, with me following and instantly, we were bombarded with an immense power that only all six Light's could create but also…I sensed Darkness…_

* * *

_LIZZY'S POV_

_I made a dumb mistake, one only an amateur would make; I got over confident from my past winnings against Lei and now, look where it landed me; in the sand with her leaning over slightly in triumph, about to strike me with her deadliest lightening. I vaguely remembered screaming as one of her attacks actually hit me, which was why I was on the ground now, about to die. _

_I did not feel fear, only regret that I could not help more and that I could never say in words how I feel to Joe…I know Kevin and Nick knew, but Nick may never return and Kevin…if he lives he will tell Joe…I hope. But I just wished he could hear it with my voice. I looked over to him ad I saw him watching me with wide fear filled eyes and he started running, even though we both knew it would be too late. But I blinked and he saw gone, Sioux starring at the spot, astounded by what I did not understand and suddenly, I felt his hand on my arm and someone one was picking me up and holding me tightly; Joe. But now Lei had two victims as she rained our deaths from the heavens. _

_I clung onto Joe and I felt him tense and I heard his heart frantically racing beneath my ear and I clenched my eyes closed, waiting for the worst. But all I felt was a slight squeeze in the air around me, and nothing. No pain, no smell of burning flesh, no laughing Lei…_

_I opened my eyes and gasped. We were fifty feet away from Lei, behind Belle and Avani who both stopped and starred, dumbstruck and Joe shakily set me down and I looked at him in surprise. _

"Apparently I can teleport…" _He said and I smiled and hugged him quickly and I pulled back, but he still kept his arms around me. _"Lizzy, there is something I need to say and I've hidden it better than I have in awhile…but…I like you…a lot." _He said blushing slightly. _

_I looked into his eyes and smiled. _"I like you too Joe…a lot." _I answered and he smiled. _"What about Stella?" _I asked and he looked torn. _

"It's safer for me and her to remain friends." _He said firmly and I nodded. _"But us on the other hand…" _He trailed off and I blushed._

"We got a war to fight hot shot; we can do this later ok?" _I told him, punching him playfully and he looked around, surprised, like he forgot what he was standing in the middle of. He smiled and nodded and leaned in and swiftly kissed my burning cheek before running off again and I turned back to Lei, still blushing profusely. _

* * *

_BELLE'S POV_

Those two were perfect and I was so happy for Lizzy but right now, there is a time for happiness, and when you are facing the Flower Demon Avani, it is not the time. I knew of her secret weapon of poison flowers, but I never gave them the chance to blossom, burning their roots and bulbs before the brightly colored petals could open and release their deadly scent. And I've never seen her more enraged than she was now, not even when Nemesis betrayed them.

She twisted in the sand to dodge my fire blast and one of her vines whipped around and cut me in the face, but the slight dribble of blood shall not deter the angel of fire. Just as I knew the one burn I gave Avani would not slow her down. She grabbed me by the ankles and I burned my way through as easily as Arie would cause a rainfall and Avani jumped over my last attack but I kept firing and she kept waltzing around my attacks, both of us anticipating wearing us down enough to either hit, or switching to offensive. But there was only one problem, though she was immortal and has had centuries of hone her power, we were evenly matched. Her fighting for victory while I, as cheesy as this may seem, fought for my friends. If I fell, they would fall. We needed everyone in this fight and when Nick came back, if he did, he would win. We just had to hold out until then.

As I twisted to avoid getting tangled in Avani's vines, I glimpsed Kevin and Lyall, both at each other's necks, but no one laying as much as a scratch. Arie and Magnum was no contest, Arie was burned on the arm but Magnum was scorched in multiple areas, unable to move quick enough to dodge lightening and Arie's impeccable aim. Joe and Sioux were still standing and fighting with their mind…huh, funny…And Lizzy was battling Lei, fierce determination and controlled rage on her face and she flashed me a smile as she leapt gracefully out of the way of a smoldering tree branch Lei had hit earlier. I looked back to my own opponent, ready for anything, and that includes death.

I spun around like a ballerina, feeling like Arie in the action, and I made a thin wave of fire shoot to Avani, whose eyes widened in surprise and she rose the dirt to shield herself a moment to late. She screamed in both pain and blind fury and when her dirt lowered, I saw an angry burn stretch diagonally across her face, her white hair charred black. She let it all go and the trees themselves seemed to attack, their roots wrapping around my legs, their leaves making shallow cuts into my skin and their branches falling all around me. And every time I rid of one, another grew in its place. I would have to burn the whole clump of trees in order to win, but that would take Kevin's advantage away as well.

_I wonder…_

I pulled my burning blue wings tightly around my body, their heat and light doing nothing to impair me, and I let out all of my anger, forcing it into the fire of my wings. The trees seemed to scream from my fiery touch and they withered away, retreating for their lives into the dirt and Avani gasped in shock as I pulled my wings back and stood, bloodied leg, tall and proud and ready to bring it.

"Is that all you've got?" I sneered and took one step forward and she shied away from the intense heat my wings still radiated of. "Now, it's my turn."

But I never got the chance to give her all I had. A severe pain seemed to rip through my very heart and I yelled out and clawed at my chest, like I was trying to tear my own life from my chest. Avani's hand jerked to her heart as well and she looked too stunned to take the opening. I cried out as my heart stopped and I counted the seconds…

One, ache tearing through my entire being, it feeling like my very life has turned against me.

Two, make it stop, let me just die!

Three, the strength left my legs and my knees met the warm sand, but all I could feel was the shredding of my heart. It felt like my blood was solidifying into nails.

Four, I need to breathe, I need blood, but it was still stopped. I should be dead but the dead are released from the torment of things like pain…unless this was a curse…because it was not a blessing.

Five…kill me!

Six, it ended and I took and deep breath and panted from the sudden loss of the pain but something else seemed to replace it; emptiness. It felt like part of my heart had left with the pain, leaving a huge gaping hole. I knew I was missing something, not physical or mentally, but spiritually, something was gone. Something important to all of us was gone.

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Part two will be up soon and can you all PLEASE review part one so I know what ya think of it? And there will be an epilogue coming up as well. Until Part 2!_


	24. Breathing Underwater Part 2

**Chibiyu: **_PART TWO!!!!!_

* * *

_NICK'S POV_

_We entered the dark trench, immediately getting closed in with cave covered wall's, each of them admitting their own energy, and I felt the place, the water, pulsing, as it alive and I knew that this was a dangerous spot, and yet it was where our destination lied. I looked to Nemesis who was looking oddly back at me. _

_"You have to be the one to find the cave. I cannot do it for you. If your intentions are pure and your heart is true, the Final Rest of Light will reveal itself to you. Chose right and you pass, chose wrong, you will die." She told me, her voice steadily but her eyes held uncertainty and I took a deep breath and nodded, liking this plan less and less. _

_This for Joe, Kevin, Belle, Arie and Lizzy…the whole world…along with Nymph, Gale, Arnon, Mihr, Ilea, and AAtu. I have to do this so they can live, I have to do this to save the world, as cliché as that is, I had too, no matter the cost to my own mortal mind and body. I had a choice and I chose the path less traveled. I chose what I knew to be the hardest, but also the right path. I can do this…For them, I can do this. _

_I swam and few feet in front of Nemesis, ignoring her watchful red eyes and closed my eyes, knowing they would only deceive me form the amount of force down here. I was looking for the presence of the Lights, which would be will hidden but I concentrated on my goal and why I had to do it and I willed the water to push me to it the Final Rest of Light. I felt myself stop and I opened my eyes to look at the medium sized cave entrance but my heart told me this was wrong, but very close. I turned away from it and saw Nemesis relaxing a bit and my eyes scanned around and landed on the one I knew was right and I propelled myself up so I was facing the fissure in the rack wall, wide enough for me to swim through, but small enough to keep out unwanted darkness. _

"This is it." _I said confidently and Nemesis came to my side. _

_"If you are sure, then you must enter it and if nothing happens, you pass and I follow. If something does, you failed." She informed me and I nodded, not hesitating to swim right in, certain that I was correct but I won't lie, I was a bit nervous about the task that lie ahead. Actually, nervous was an understatement. I was dreading it, fearing it, and yet, excited for it, because this was my purpose, my goal, and I was so close to fulfilling it that I could not let my emotions take control now. _

_Nothing happened and Nemesis followed me in, smiling but her grin faded as a soft glow of light appeared at the end of the cave and we both went up and broke the surface of an air bubble and I gasped in utter shock. _

_The cave had a sandy floor and in the center, was a single protruding diamond, the tip sharpened to a lethal looking point. One the walls, were six diamonds, similar to the one in the center, only they held the sleeping bodies of the Light Seer's, forever preserved so time could not touch them. Until, that is, they broke out of their diamond prisons and walked again, like they would tonight. I pulled myself slowly onto the sand and to my feet and Nemesis rose with the water and landed soundlessly next to me, ignoring me as she walked over to the diamond encasing her sister, Nymph. _

_"Why did you let me do this to you and start this pointless war?" She asked quietly, as if Nymph could hear her, her voice filled with sorrow. She turned to me suddenly, her eyes filled with realization. "It's me, isn't it? I'm the will of another eternally swayed. Thanks to you." _

_I nodded, wanting to smile but the simple action not coming as easily as it had in the past. I looked around at the Light's, stunned to be in their presence and to be the only one that can reawaken them, the only one that can save this world from the Darkness that was spreading. _

_Nymph, long black hair, so very much like her sister, impossible to tell them apart when their eyes are closed. Mihr, his fire red hair fell a bit below his ears, his arms well muscled and finger tip ends were black, and I knew his eyes matched Magnum's, as all the Light's and Dark's Seers eyes did, with the exception of the twins. Ilea's face was calm and a small smile was on her lips. Her long and light brown hair matched the color of wet dirt and it fell well past her shoulders and over her vine green dress. Arnon, even in sleep looked wise and knowing, his hair blond for light and a scowl on his face, pronouncing his strong chin even more. AAtu looked exotic, his hair was a unique mix of black, blond and brunette, and yet it seemed to fit for he never stayed human for long. Gale was beautiful, her shirt was long white and flowing and her jeans were torn and pale. Her hair was the same color as Arie's and her face was calm and yet stern, but I saw the small shadow of a smile. _

_Nemesis walked back over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, tears in her eyes. She pointed to the diamond. "It will need your blood as confirmation and as a connection, as well as your touch. Is…is there any message you want me to carry on?"_

_I closed my eyes and held back my own escalating sorrow. _"Just…tell Belle I wish we could have had more time and tell Joe and Kevin…I'm sorry and I love them." _I managed to say and Nemesis told me she would pass on my last words and I forced my eyes opened and held back my want to turn back, knowing now it was too late, and to crucial too. I had to do this to save them…I had to die. _

_I walked the hardest four steps I've ever had to in my life and I stopped at the diamond and raised a shaking hand and closed my eyes, the tears finally breaking through as I thought of why I had to do this. The Dark's threatening to kill the ones I love, the ones I am about to die for and would do anything to save them, if this wasn't the reality. The Dark's needed to pay and I, the Sixth, was the one to make them. I opened my eyes, spite filling my heart and beating down the fear and I pressed my palm to the top of the gem and did not even wince as I watched my blood falling onto the pulsing stone and I placed my hands on either side of it, whispering goodbye to Nemesis and she told me she would never forget me, and what I did for the world. _

_A ringing seemed to fill my ears and another second later, my heart exploded and stopped as I soundlessly cried out from the pain and I counted my final seconds in agony. _

_One, indescribable pain tearing through every part of my being and shattering everything that made me, me, like my very existence, my very life, was turning against me. _

_Two, my body starting to fail from the pain and now I felt strength, life, leave me and flood into the stone, into the Light's around me, but it wasn't enough, my life still had to fade. _

_Three…let it be over soon…please…let it end!_

_Four, everything faded but the pain, which slowly was ebbing away and darkness was grabbing and clinging onto me, leaving no way to escape._

_Five…death claimed me as its own. _

* * *

_NEMESIS'S POV_

_I saw his tears, when he bloodied his palm, I saw his determination and spite as he whispered goodbye and I hoped he did not hear the shake in my voice as I responded, promising to never forget him and his deed to the world. _

_I saw him open his mouth in a wordless howl as his face morphed into one of extreme pain and I saw the color rush from his skin and the diamond pulsed with light as it killed him. I saw his tears stop as his body lost the energy to produce them, I saw his limbs violently shake, I saw him fall, but it was not yet over. I heard the crack of diamond's all around me but I did not tear my gaze away from the withering teen as his shaking started slowing I saw the end very near for him. I felt his light, his life fade entirely and his hands fell from the crystal and his soulless body fell back, landing softly in the sand, his eyes open, now empty mirrors, reflecting the rocky ceiling of the cave. And so died the Sixth; so died Nick Lucas. _

_I walked over to him, sadness clutching my heart and tears blurring my eyes as I reached out and gently closed his eyes and I broke down completely, wishing with all my heart this was fake, that Sioux again was tricking everyone into thinking of his death, but no…this was the cold cruel reality I helped create…this was my fault. He was dead, never to move, to breathe, to love, to live again and it was all my doing, the blame was all mine. I led him here…I led him to death. _

_"You led him to the right path, sister." I forced open my eyes and stood quickly, spinning around in more fear than joy, to confront the Light Seers, the ones I ordered to disappear and then finally, to my own sister. Her eyes were soft and filled with content as she smiled. "You did well; all you needed to see was the boy." She said looked down sadly at Nick, her smiled fading and tears replacing glee. She whispered a blessing to him before laying her hand on my shoulder. "He will never be forgotten. But we must not delay, the war is occurring as we speak, I can feel it, and the protectors are weakening faster than they think. _

_Nymph started walking to the water but Arnon spoke out. _"Wait Nymph, we must return his body to his loved ones. They need to know and I am sure that is what brave Nicholas would have wanted." _He wisely said, his deep voice calm but we could all hear his regret that one so pure had to have died. _

_Mihr nodded and I walked over to Nick, Mihr by my side and he lifted him up and walked over to the water and I with him, my hand grasping Nick's rapidly cooling one, as I tried not to look at the still shell that was once Nicholas Jerry Lucas. _

* * *

_JOE'S POV _

It was going terribly. We needed Nick to stop them for they were just too strong. Even I, who barely lifted a finger through this entire event, was tiring mentally. I blinked suddenly and I felt danger surrounding one person as my heart started racing and Sioux and I turned, yelling at the same time.

"Arie!"

"Magnum!"

Magnum had just fired a huge 12 foot in diameter ball of flames at Arie, and she knew she could not dodge it in time, so she, in turn, raised her arms and screamed in rage. Lightening rained from the sky, three bolts directly down on Magnum and one down on her, angling above her head and blasting straight through the heart of the fire.

I concentrated, like I unintentionally did for Lizzy and I used the darkness around me to teleport to Arie's side and I pulled her down, screaming for Kevin, who answered my calls. Sand instantly rose and covered us, hardening into rock and the fire blast hit us, turning the little shelter into an oven but it was over quickly and Kevin let the sand fall back and we both stood to see Magnum, nursing a very angry burn on his chest and he glared as us and Arie pushed me away, panting slightly.

I looked back to Sioux who was starring at me rather funnily. Like he was criticizing the fact I would risk my own life for my friends…no that was not it. It was like he was comparing me to someone he knew. I turned to Lizzy and saw her as a brown wolf, running rather recklessly at Lei, but neither of them could make a mark and only one of them was weakening. Kevin and Lyall where both panting slightly, at a stand still, neither moving but neither breaking the eye contact. Belle was on the ground, her legs getting entangled in roots again and I start running to her when screams echoed all over, one from Belle, one from Lizzy, another from Arie and the last from Kevin.

Belle's legs were a bloody mess and the roots kept coming, no matter what she did. Lyall was a wolf, on top of Kevin, ready to make the final blow. Lizzy was in Lei's grasp, Lei ready to kill. Arie was on the ground, her feet encased in glass from heated sand, her eyes murderous, even though she knew she was defeated. They all waited for the last blow as each Seer raised their arms, with the exception of Sioux, who was looking not at the fight, but at the shore line.

They all attacked and again, the air was filled with screams but the beach suddenly became eerily quiet and calm. All time seemed to stop as fire blasts stopped in midair and vanished, as Lyall got off of Kevin, glaring at the shore, as Avani's roots retreated and healed Belle's legs, as Lei let go of Lizzy, as the glass at Arie's feet shattered back into sand, and they all turned to the shore and a flash of bright light lit up the dark night.

Seven figures appeared in the light and the Dark's gasped and fell to their knees in utter shock. All the Lights and Nemesis stood proudly and yet, shrouded in sorrow and my heart seemed to stop again as I thought; where's Nick? That's when I saw him and my knees met the sand and Belle, Kevin and I cried out with our eyes and voices.

Everyone went around me and they too stood still and Kevin fell to his knees with Belle, Lizzy and Arie following him down. It was a thousand times worse seeing rather than knowing of my brother's death. Last time, I did not see his lifeless body, I only knew of it. But this…this was…oh god…Nick!

The Light that carried him walked slowly in front of us and lowered him gently in front of us and I kept expecting him to open his eyes, for his chest to raise and fall again, for this all to be another sick joke, but no…it was reality. Why did I let him go? Why did I let this happen to him? I was supposed to protect him!

"I'm sorry…" whispered the Light, his voice soft and broken, like he too felt our pain. But that was impossible, he did not know Nick, he did not have the chance to love him, and therefore, he could not miss him like we do, need him like he do. The Light stood and shouted "MAGNUM!" and he ran off after the Dark.

Nemesis and Nymph walked over to us and Nemesis fell to her knees and openly cried, Nymph knelt next to her and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders, her own eyes spilling tears. I took a shuddering breath and looked back to my pale brother through blurry eyes and I sobbed openly. His face was calm and he just could have been sleeping, but we all knew difference between asleep and dead. His hand was cold under mine and I gently brushed his hair from his face, noticing that death had somehow healed his burns. But it didn't matter. He was dead and no one at home would even know he was their son, their brother, their friend, he was gone and they wouldn't even notice they lost someone very near and dear. All thanks to me, they would be happy while the seven of us were crying in pain. It wasn't fair and yet…I was envious. But I'd rather know Nick and face the pain of losing him to death than forget I even had the chance to love him.

"Nick…" Belle whimpered as she sobbed and Arie hugged her tightly, her own personal storm cloud pouring down on her head as she cried and shuddered. Kevin held onto me and Nick's arm and I felt his numerous tears on my side and he was shaking just as badly as I was, whispering our dead brother's name in pure longing, but nothing could bring him back. Nothing.

_"He…He died to save you all."_ Nemesis forced out through her tears, her voice shaking severely and Nymph held her closer, her blue-green eyes darkened by her anguish. "_He…found the only way…to stop the war…and to save your lives and…the world from…being covered in shadows…he found the true…meaning of the prophecy…he fulfilled it on his terms…he did it right."_ She informed us and broke down completely, sobbing and wailing and the waves around her swirled unevenly but not threateningly.

I felt and heard the footsteps of many come up behind us and knees met the ground everywhere and we all cried for his loss, except for the Dark's. Nick…Nick…he was gone. I would never again see his smile, hear his laugh, comfort him, hold him close, watch him play a song, hear his voice, sing with him, there would never be another Joe and Nick moment ever again. He was…dead…gone…just like my heart. Why did it have to end this way? Why not me? Why him? Why was it always him? He was the one diagnosed with diabetes, he was the one that started this band, he was the one that took the criticism of our music the hardest, he was the one that loved the most out of any of us, and he was the glue that held the band and our family together. It was always him and now…

It felt like I was dying, drowning from tears and falling into sadness, losing myself just as I lost Nick. It was too much…Nick…why?

_"He told me to…tell you Belle that he wishes you and him could have had…more time…and Joe and Kevin? He told me to say that is sorry and he loves you guys. He did not have time for more." _Nemesis told us and we all nodded, our faces showing clearly of our different levels of pain.

"We love you too bro." I whispered to Nick, but in death, I wondered if he heard me. Kevin whispered the same and held me tightly and I wrapped my free arm around Lizzy and pulled her close, ignoring the Light's and Darks' conversing over our pain.

* * *

_ARNON'S POV_

_The mourning and heartbreak around us affected us all and we could not stop the bitter feelings from rising and overflowing, at least, the people with hearts could not. My own Darkness, Sioux, I knew he felt the pain but he was too stoic to show any emotion, except the rare annoyance of when I spoke to him. I watched the middle brother, Joseph, raise his head and his grip on his dead brother tighten. _

"By day or by night a light shall fade, The will of another eternally swayed. Cutting through hearts of those once pure, Creating a battle that all must endure. Five shall fight five in the moonless night, The sixth in the middle filled with spite. One after one falls to his hand, As the death of all beings befalls of the land" _In the end, everyone whose face was streaked with tears was chanting it and I caught the eye again of Nemesis and Nymph, both of whom, nodded. _

_By day or by night a light shall fade, this has passed when the Dark's tried to take over, only, thanks to Nicholas, they failed. _

_The will of another eternally swayed, Nemesis now acted with her heart instead of the shadows of her mind. Nicholas changed that as well. _

_Cutting through hearts of those once pure, creating a battle that al must endure. Nymph is to blame for this. By letting herself become swallowed by her sister's waves, she doomed the fates of those around her and in turn, that broke their hearts, like it has now. _

_Five shall fight five in the moonless night. Sioux had destroyed the moon, for now, and Nemesis and Nick were absent from the War, doing the one thing that could stop it and save the ten. _

_The sixth in the middle, filled with spite. Nick was caught in the middle of the war, wanted and feared by both sides and yet he still chose his own path, and his spite against the Dark's hurting his loved ones enabled him to do this miraculous deed. _

_One after one falls to his hand, I looked around and not one person was standing; we had all fallen to our knees from his actions and our sorrow. _

_As the death of all beings befalls of the land. He was the only dead, but I now realize it did not mean literal death, but the death of all beings hearts' that remembered and cherished young Nicholas. It also meant the death of darkness spread, and the return of light. _

_I stood and received the gazes of all around me, including the broken five and I looked at Nick's calm face, feeling a strong wave of regret and a different kind of pain, and yet, also of knowing and understanding. He needed to die just as much as we Seers' needed to do this._

"There is one way we can use to bring him back from the dead." _I informed the five, who looked up at me in wonder and Nymph and Nemesis stood. _

_"We will do it, but we need everyone." They said in perfect sync, hand in hand. _

_The Light's stood but the Dark's sulked. _

"Why? He was going to be the death of us and now you expect us to save the little brat?" _Avani sneered and Belle shot up, anger in her eyes and Joe glared, making Avani flinch. _

"I agree with Avani. The little twerp has done nothing for us and given us nothing more than pain. Let him stay dead." _Lei sneered and Lyall wholeheartedly agreed. _

_Sioux did not speak up and Magnum held his tongue as well, but they exchanged uncertain gazes before both of them stood and nodded to me. I smiled at them both, glad they had seen the consequences of keeping him dead. _

"Wait…how will it work?" _Kevin asked quietly, his voice filling with a module of hope as he looked down to his still brother. _

_Nemesis answered before I could. "Seer's are immortal but we are by choice. If we all combine and give up out immortality, it should create enough life to bring one back, Nick's."_

_Nymph gracefully inserted her voice. "We will not die, but fade and become one with our elements and you all will have one last chance to use your powers before they leave. If you don't use them right away, that chance will not grow, nor will it fade."_

_Nemesis started again. "But it is not guaranteed to work…Nick may still be dead, if we do this. But if he is not, Joe, I think you should use your last bit of power to bring back everyone's memories of him. If not…I suggest you erase the four's around you, and yours."_

_Joe shook his head and told Nemesis of how it was better to know, love and lose than to not know and love at all. Nemesis looked to Nymph before nodding and whispering that she understood. I turned to the Dark's on the ground and they looked uneasy at their Light's soft gazes, begging them to do this. _

"No." _Avani growled and Lei looked over to her and bit her lip. Lyall crossed his arms and averted his gaze from AAtu's and Gale held out her dainty pale hand to Lei, who looked at it for five seconds before taking it and rising. Two more. _

"Lyall, please…imagine it, being one with every being known and unknown, seeing and hearing everything, and doing it for a good cause. He isn't just some kid, he is a loved teen and their pain and suffering, is that enough to convince you?" _AAtu quietly whispered, his voice sounding like the soft call of an owl. Lyall looked up at his Light and sighed before looking to the empty eyes of the mourning ones. He closed his eyes for ten seconds and finally stood. Only Avani remained kneeling and she refused to look at any of us. Ilea sighed and sat in front of her, not taking back her choice, but trying to persuade her Dark. _

"Avani, I know you love being human and free, but think…if you did this and became one with the soil and our dear plants, than you could find joy in every time quicksand, or poison scents claimed another life. You could be happy knowing you caused so many deaths, just because you helped reverse one." _Ilea said, her voice smoother than rose blossoms and as beautiful as petals in the wind. _

"Ah, Ilea, but this method, if it does not work than it will be for nothing and I for one do not want to take that risk. I like living and breathing without the sun. I like being independent. Being trapped in as a spirit in the flowers and earth does not sound like fun to me, though the killing does." Avani spat out and she crossed her arms defiantly.

"It may not work Avani, but you always told me that you'll never know until you try, even if you die_." Ilea smartly stated and Avani grumbled angrily as she gave in and stood with an annoyed expression on her face. _

_I walked next to Nemesis and looked to the five on the ground. _"Are you sure you want him back?" _I asked them, knowing the answer already. _

"Of course! He's our brother and we don't want him back, we _need _him back!" _Joe said and Kevin nodded to that statement and patted Joe on the back. _

_Arie rolled her shining eyes. _"Well duh we want him back!"

_Lizzy smirked a bit at Arie's bluntness. _"Yes…we really want him back."

_Belle was too overcome with hope and sorrow to respond so she met my gaze and nodded and I saw the love that she held for and from Nick resonating deeply and I smiled. _

"Then it shall be done." _I stated and all of the Seer's, Light and Dark alike, closed their eyes and concentrated. _

_What it felt like cannot be accurately described but it felt as though my time had started again and was racing along, burning up the moments I had left and killing me without a trace and without killing my spirit. I concentrated on Nicholas and gave my stilled time, my immortality to him, hoping all 12 of us would be enough to resurrect him. _

_I opened my eyes and took my last breath of air with lungs and I watched Nemesis open her eyes and smile because she knew she was going where she belonged. And then, all twelve of us faded into our elements, leaving the six teens to their fates. _

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_There will be an epilogue by the way but it could be two things. So, what do ya think? Is Nick staying dead or coming back? Until next and last update! And please review this before you read the epilogue! I want to see if you think I've killed Nick or not because I am quite capable of killing and keeping him alive...but which did I chose?_

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Vote for the Jonas Brothers at goldenchoiceawards(.)com! They are nominated in the music category for BEST ALBUM and the person of the year category AND best Artist/duo/group! Please vote as many times so that they could win! Clearly, they deserve it!**

**NICK JONAS AND THE ADMINISTRATION WAS VOTED FOR "BEST SONG"**


	25. Epilogue

**Chibiyu: **_Epilogue…can't believe it's over…yay! Lol jk. _

_I HAVE NEVER, DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN JONAS!!!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()**SIOUX'S POV**_

**_What it felt like cannot be accurately described but it felt as though my time had started again and was racing along, burning up the moments I had left and killing me without a trace and without killing my spirit. I concentrated on Nicholas and gave my stilled time, my immortality to him, hoping all 12 of us would be enough to resurrect him. _**

**_I opened my eyes and took my last breath of air with lungs and I watched Nemesis open her eyes and smile because she knew she was going where she belonged. And then, all twelve of us faded into our elements, leaving the six teens to their fates. _**

* * *

_LIZZY'S POV-ONE MONTH LATER_

_I sat next to Joe, head on his shoulder as I thought how far we've come in this last month. We've each exhausted our powers and finally lived a semi normal life, Joe and I were officially dating and Stella was not too upset by that fact, and Belle, Arie and I were newly enrolled in Horris Mantis, but like every good times, there are bad. We lived in sadness and still are as we dwelled upon what we should not be. Sometimes, it took all of our will power to not break down and lose control in front of the oblivious and when we were together, we tried to stay off the heart wrenching subject. _

_Kevin and Arie laughed as they built a sand castle on what used to be the Beach of War, occasionally both of them would look up and sigh in sorrow at the full moon, which was barely visible in the light of the fading sun. Belle was standing on the shore, letting the waves caress her bare feet but I wonder if she felt them at all._

_I sighed and Joe pulled me into a one arm hug, knowing already what was on my mind. _

"We've gained and yet lost so much…" _I started and he nodded. _

"But in the end, we got back what we needed." _He said smiling as we both looked back to Belle._

_Nick stood next to her and they both turned to look at each other and to get lost in each other's eyes. They leaned in just as Joe leaned in and captured my lips. _

_He was right. In the end, we've won more than we've lost. _

* * *

**Chibiyu: **_Nice and short. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story all the way until the end! Especially to Silver and Snowy, to whom this is eternally dedicated and because Lizzy and Belle would not be here if not for them. I love you guys! _

_Originally, I was going to leave him dead but it did not fit. Review and tell me what you think! Please? lol. Until next Story!_


End file.
